


【整理版】非兵非士

by paradoxaligner



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 118,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: Neither a soldier Nor a gentleman非兵非士作者：Francesca_Wayland续集Sui Generis 还差两章完结译者：Windows004400等（由于原帖404，贡献过的亲可以私信我，我会把每章译者更新上来）校对：Melusina简介：本文续写了201结尾后48小时所发生的事。Sherlock实际上如何在卡拉奇逃脱的，当一个充满肾上腺素的Sherlock发现在他大胆的解救行动后，Irene正在他的酒店房间里等他，会发生什么事情





	1. 智力与体力

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neither A Soldier Nor A Gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338793) by [Francesca_Wayland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca_Wayland/pseuds/Francesca_Wayland). 

> 本文，如果我没记错的话是授权翻，校对主要是理顺一下标点符号，格式和语句，外加用notes的方式加了注解（详见文章末尾）

_“跑。”_

夏洛克.福尔摩斯向裹着纱巾的艾琳.艾德勒反方向旋转身体，将弯刀举向天空，拉长了手臂，他最后瞥了一眼艾琳，看见她在那一瞬的惊讶和完全怔住之后，马上就被她的 罩袍 绊到，向前踉跄一下。这是第一次他看到她肢体上如此明显地畏缩。不过他很快就将她从脑中抹去；她此刻要自己负责跑出去了。如果他还有机会见到她的 狼狈的 蹒跚（他想到她那样子时不禁嘴角上扬），他就得先处理面前的障碍。当然，他设下在 前排警卫那儿的炸弹——雷酸汞和镁的组合——将会掩护她的逃脱，炸弹应该就要炸……

突然间，爆炸声回荡在整个粉灰混凝土建筑物中，烟雾瞬间占满了整个房间，房间的泥灰被震到了他们的头上，房间里其他的六个人瞬间警觉起来。

啊，真是准时。

他推测，由于艾琳的逃跑、他的“突然”背叛和爆炸，他的对手会震惊不已，留给他大概有4.7秒的领先时间，而他要好好地利用起来。

虽然他意识到每个对手的弱点，这个任务也绝不简单：这些都是危险的极端分子战士，随时准备杀人和牺牲，而且他们都武装到了牙齿，装备着虽然过时但仍然非常致命的苏联武器，是在苏维埃入侵阿富汗时留下的：AK-74冲锋枪, Kalashnikovs步枪，以及SKS-45半自动步枪，苏联版本的悍马：LUAZ-1302越野车。

而他的装备仅有一把弯刀，以及别在他腰上的Marakov手枪，是他刚到卡拉奇就弄到的。不过这支手枪也不过只起着保险的作用；因为他打算赤手搏斗缴械整个组织。这种机会（外加整个紧张的形势）只是让他的感官更加灵敏，刺激着他的大脑。肾上腺激素真是一味美好而强大的毒品。

在他早前刚进入这件漆黑的密室时，他第一时间计算了艾德勒小姐跪下将要被执行死刑的方位，从而计划他接下来的位置：就在她身后。他瞬间就在大脑中规划了由几何图形组成的地图，包括他跟另外四个站着的士兵以及外两个在军用车辆里的各种角度和关系，计算了距离和所需要的速度。所以现在他只需要扫一眼整个房间就确定了所有人仍旧在原先的位置上。

爆炸发生后仅仅过了不到0.5秒的时间，他思维的速度却快于时间，他已经可以看见以怎样的手段搞定在他左后方的士兵，他是敌人中最老的，已经差不多43岁，而房间里的其他人都在20岁出头。虽然43岁在英国并不算特别老，但那里有着医保和长期和平的环境，而这个军阀指挥官却明显长期遭受着恶劣的环境，没有完全愈合的伤痕说明了他艰难的生活方式。尤其是他将左手臂夹在胸前，高于他的右手，而且他浑浊不清的右眼附近还有伤疤。是地雷导致的伤。这些再加上他年龄导致的更慢反应时间，使他变成了最理想的突破口。

但是，这个指挥官可没有消极不抵抗。就在夏洛克完成自己的转身，举着弯刀面对他时，对方已经本能地放低AK-47的枪口，调整姿势准备射击——只有爆炸的冲击为他争取了更多的时间，他向下一刺，用剑将对方的柯泰衫边缘钉在了坚实的地上。之后，他利用他的身高优势，将右肘向老兵的左眼撞去，猛地攻击他第七根和第八根肋骨之间。对方现在基本上是瞎的了，也肯定感到非常痛，这位年长的叛乱者因为旧伤缩成一团，吃痛地叫出来。于是夏洛克成功将对方的步枪枪带从他肩膀上脱下来，背到了自己肩膀上。然后灵光一动将枪托朝老兵的印堂砸去，对方倒在地上痛苦地呻吟着，其他几人还来不及反应。

可他4.7秒的优势几乎要没有了，剩下几人从爆炸导致的迷惑中反应过来，意识到夏洛克是这场混乱的引领者。愤怒的呵斥声响起，那两个在军用汽车里的士兵在前座向前倾身，找着步枪袋中更多武器。但对他的敌人不幸的是，侦探正站在屋子中间，就像圆的中点，而其他人围绕着他。如果这些士兵开枪，那么他们务必会伤害到自己人。虽然这帮亡命之徒随时准备牺牲，夏洛克也清楚，他们——至少目前——还不想枪杀自己的同伙。

他利用对方犹疑的两秒钟思考着接下来的步骤，然后马上行动。夏洛克握住弯刀的把手从地上拔起来，将刀刃扔向老旧的越野车。它虽然是军用级别，但并不防弹。车的前挡风玻璃被刀刃击碎了，玻璃碎片溅的四处都是，扎在了车里朝挡风玻璃前倾的两人脸上。刀刃没有直接击中他们，但他们都用双手护住了双眼，吃痛地大叫。夏洛克可以看见碎玻璃导致血从他们的脸上流出来，于是冷冷地扯动着嘴角笑了笑，毫不犹豫地按照计划下一步行动。他没有多余的时间，而且对付车里这两个人的计划只实现了部分；他要想办法让这两个人滚出来，让自己进去。

更不用说他当然还要毫发无损地抵达那越野车所在的地方——不过得一样一样来。

看到他其他的同志们受伤，这个刚才没收艾德勒小姐手机的士兵的第一反应是扔掉了所有的犹疑，举起他的步枪，当然夏洛克已经预测到下一步的动作。这个士兵非常年轻，很明显不到20岁。在他还没有意识到有危险时，手指就已经随时准备扣下Kalashnikov冲锋枪的扳机了。夏洛克可以确定，他被概念洗脑，强烈地希望证明自己，且极为好战。

夏洛克马上滚向地面，尖锐的枪声马上在他上方爆开，他朝枪手滚了过去。同时，就像他一开始就评估好的风险场面一样，站在越野车前的另一个士兵被他的同盟的子弹伤害到了，大喊一声倒在了地上。真是可悲，夏洛克想，但是无关紧要。

其实，他早在和前一人争抢另一支枪时，就已经预计到了现在对他有利的局势。另外一人猛地攻击了夏洛克的下巴和胸，不过夏洛克几乎感觉不到，因为他太过兴奋了。同时集中精力观察着形势对袭击做出的反应：

枪声吸引了恐怖份子对炸弹的注意力，也许这可以令“那位女人”逃跑的风险降低一点，也可以减少夏洛克自己在他顺利地登上那辆军用车后的障碍。但是如果这位年轻的士兵继续开枪，上车非常困难。

夏洛克低沉而沮丧地哼了一声，猛地将得到的AK-74枪托撞向他的喉咙，同时别住他的手腕。在侦探听到临近的脚步声时，他更加使劲的攻击着他。他 _也许_ 可以击败他们，一比…… _总共四个_ 。他很快数出了了另外三个脚步声的临近，确实不容乐观，接下来的局面变得不可控，而且可能更加危险。

最后，被他攻击的敌人失去了力量，他从士兵左手夺过了武器，用尽全身力量一拳打到他脸上。夏洛克注意到他肯定在指关节上淤青，而且很有可能损伤了一些骨头，但是他讲那些归于未来要处理的问题；特别是考虑到他承受到的伤害，他的身体肯定是用过多的肾上腺素淹没了真正能感觉到的疼痛。他毫不受影响，甚至浑身上下充满了活力。

就在其他人粗鲁地终于抓住了他的肩膀时，他反握住枪管，把枪把从他的胳膊肘和体侧的空位猛地推了回去，这样枪托就可以向上攻击第一个接近者的下巴，让夏洛克就不需要从地上起来或者改变方向就可以击倒对方。

从他让艾德勒小姐意识到他的存在到现在一共46秒钟，环顾这个军阀营地，已经有6个士兵倒下且不再构成目前的威胁了。现在在他面前还有2个武装的敌人，以及那个负责录下艾德勒小姐执刑视频的摄像。

虽然夏洛克觉得这个摄像的人应该没有武器，他还是不能忽略他的存在；纵使他看起来手无寸铁，在他松松的衣着之下，不难观察到他强健的肌肉，尤其是他的小腹和大腿，这就意味着赤手搏斗……夏洛克想了想，稍微开心的放松了一下，如下信息出现在他大脑中：

_跆拳道……SSG（Special Services Group）特种部队的一种格斗方式……这是在巴基斯坦军方旗下的特殊行动组织……但这格斗方式不会在正规军中教授。_ 他迅速的回忆了SSG主要的任务： _非传统的战争，国外国内抵抗，特殊巡逻，直接行动，人质解救，寻人，特殊行动，非平等战争以及反恐。_

这个人的肌肉组织以及他无法避免地自动站成军队“稍息”的姿势告诉夏洛克得出他是一个退伍军人。不过一个这么有训练素养的人，为什么只负责摄像工作呢？而且，为什么在枪声响起以后，他会这么匆忙地跑向后面的水泥柱躲避呢？这个举动看起来确实符合一个单纯的“摄影师”的形象，但和夏洛克的结论相差十万八千里。这个谜题似乎惹人注意而且与时下局势紧密相关，但是令夏洛克沮丧的是，他现在有更加紧迫的事情要做。

现在车离他越来越远了，他正面临着一个错误的方向，而且被3个剩下的敌人包围着，其中的两个全副武装非常的愤怒。他们逐步向他逼近，用乌尔都语向他嚷嚷，拿枪对着他；看起来他完全处于他们的下风。然而，他的计划没有被打乱。他微微坏笑一下，举着手站直身子，慢慢的转过身。

假装露出痛苦的表情，他用乌尔都语（必须承认他说的并不好）求饶道：“Barai mehrbani... Mhujhey na cheroh?”_能不能不要伤害我？_

在他们黑色的裹头巾下是几乎要杀人的凶狠眼神，对他的请求微微眯了一下表示嘲笑。

“Choop raho, kafar!”_闭嘴，混蛋！ _一个人吐了一口口水，另一人喃喃地说：“Londay baz,”夏洛克觉得这句也是不敬的骂人话，但他并不熟悉。

当他们其中一个人用AK-74指向夏洛克的头部，另外两个人把夏洛克刚才缴获的枪从他背上抓下来扔到地上，将侦探转过身，并且用枪托猛地重锤夏洛克的肩胛骨。这迫使夏洛克转向屋子的另一个方向，正好朝向一大片沥青地面，正好充当执刑队的背景板。不过在夏洛克刚进们的时候就注意到了，这个位置同样非常靠近他逃跑要用的LUAZ-1302越野车。

“Phir mar jaa, gashti ka bacha”_你很快就没命了，你个狗娘养的。_其中一个敌人冷笑道。纵使夏洛克的脸色变白，他内心实际感受到的是自鸣得意和快乐刺激。_计划回到轨道_，他向自己祝贺着。

他们向前推进了夏洛克差不多6步——离墙距离的五分之二，但是距离那辆军用车的话是一半——于是此时夏洛克突然停住脚步，流畅地将胳膊肘最尖锐的部位向他右侧敌人的脸颊撞去，准确地说，是他下牙右边第一颗前臼齿。

这个敌人明显嗑了药；夏洛克一瞬间就从他的特征中认出了毒瘾的迹象：放大的瞳孔，抽搐，神经痉挛和狂躁症。考虑到他们所在地区，有可能是可卡因，不过从这个人外观上来看，微微泛绿的牙齿以及说话时不对称的面部表情，意味着他很大的可能长期咀嚼阿拉伯绿叶。除了会引起溃疡，心脏并发症和抑郁以外，阿拉伯绿叶——像甲基安非他明（一种兴奋剂）一样——可以导致口腔发炎和牙齿加速腐烂。这个敌人说话时下巴的动作和说话的方式（从嘴的一角吐字）说明他长期遭受着口腔溃疡的痛苦。他刚才猛烈攻击的位置一定会让他特别痛苦，变得虚弱。

就像夏洛克所想的，这个敌人痛苦的大喊一声，丢掉手中的枪，呜咽起来。没有浪费一秒钟，侦探从他第一个目标手上夺去步枪，转向被同伴大叫而惊到的另一敌人冲去。虽然夏洛克并没有发现这个人外表说明有什么可以利用的弱点，但要他是个人，他就一定有内在的弱点……

第二个敌人开始大喊，并且举起了他的枪，不过夏洛克只是僵直地摇了摇头。

“不，”他用非常厌烦的口气说道，然后猛地将膝盖向敌人的下体踢去，直至人体最薄弱的位置。敌人大声痛哼着时，夏洛克用枪托朝他的后颈部砸去，就像打桌球一样，这个人倒在了地上，毫无知觉。

膝盖踢下体是最经典的一个攻击，也许稍微太明显了点，夏洛克想。不过确实很有效果。事实上，他对他自己非常满意，而且短暂的思考了一下，华生如果看到了会怎么评价他的搏斗技巧……虽然他_永远都_不可能知道这件事。

3秒钟过去了，现在那嚼烟草的敌人已经恢复了战斗力，但是已经太晚了。他也遭受到了同样的攻击，再次重重的倒地。

他扫视了一眼房间，做了最后一次评估，夏洛克站直了身子喘息着，满身是汗，并扯掉了脸上的面巾。现在除了他自己，只有摄像师完全清醒，但他还隐藏在水泥柱的后面，没有拿武器但似乎很害怕。不过夏洛克一点都不信任这个有着军队训练经验的敌人。而且，如果他现在能设法拿到武器并且朝夏洛克开枪，以现在他俩的位置和角度，夏洛克想逃脱的可能性非常低。

他再次环视了一下房间，看到有些敌军正在缓缓恢复意识；现在到了他最后的一步了。他稍微迟疑了一下，注意到了在另外一个方向1.5米的距离，是恐怖分子抛下的“那位女人” 的手机。他移过去捡起了手机，在她给他发最后一条短信以后，手机就被没收，后来掉到了地上。现在，侦探不想再在这个像洞穴一样的房间里再浪费一秒钟，他快速跑向军用车，拉开车门，把方向盘后的人推出车外。对方虽然完全清醒，但由于玻璃渣导致的失明使他至少短期内完全没有行动力。他坐在主驾上在方向盘下方摸索着钥匙；他一打着火就要把坐在副驾上呻吟着的敌人推下车。

但是，他突然慌了——刚才他明明看见还插在车上的——钥匙不见了。正巧与此同时，他感到一个阴冷的金属刺向他肋骨的一侧。

“你好啊”对方开口了，并没有再呻吟——而且似乎并没有失明。他的眼眶四周正在流血，但是他的眼睛没有任何严重的伤害。很明显他刚才夸张了自己的伤势，以让夏洛克错判了自己的安全程度。夏洛克感到盛怒，没想到他居然成功了。

对方用离夏洛克比较远的手举起钥匙，几乎是玩味地挥舞着，而另外一只手摸索着AK-74的扳机。“你好，maa yahawaaay Amrici, （_美国 motherfucker_）”他得意的笑出声来，但流血的眼睛里迸发着凶残的火焰。

_美国人_！在他推理这一切是怎么发生的之前，夏洛克感觉到了侮辱。这个敌人一定是在夏洛克去捡手机的时候拿走了钥匙并且拿到了枪。_但是我怎么会在上车时忽略了他位置的变化？_

他很沮丧的责备自己，_愚蠢，愚蠢！_

太过急切地想离开这间屋子导致了这一瞬间的疏忽，但这有可能会搭上他的命。


	2. 不请自来的晚餐客人

他的敌人嘲笑地荡着钥匙，显然享受着他骗过假冒者的时刻，与此同时夏洛克的飞速的看了一眼车的内部，计划着怎么样逃离这个局面。他计算着他俩之间的距离，发现步枪的长度加上对方胳膊的长度要长于他自己的手臂长度，这就意味着他必须要补偿缩短这个长度的额外时间——但他没有额外的时间，因为对方开枪只需要一瞬间。他必须要设法转移他的注意力来获得所需的多余几秒。而且这方法必须在他触手可及的距离，这样他才能在对方反应过来之前完成……

现在他看了一眼敌人，从头到脚扫描了他，不禁露出了胜利的笑容。喔，这几乎太简单了些。之前他为什么会以为自己处在危险之中呢？简直就是胡说八道。

鼻涕，湿润而且布满血丝的眼睛，加上浮肿的手指，在听见钥匙发出的响声时脸部轻微的抽搐，而且他的眼睛斜视，似乎是为了避免头顶上裸露且明亮的卤素灯光，所有的特征都指向一个事。

慢性头疼的患者。

更好的是，畏光且对声音敏感的头疼患者。但是就在夏洛克打算按下喇叭并同时抓住枪托猛地向上举起，强迫他的敌人本能的向上看（直直看向头顶的灯光）之前，对方手上的武器掉到了地上，头向后仰，前额的正中间出现了带血的红点。致命的手枪枪击。而且还不是夏洛克那把仍旧没有用过的Marakov手枪。

夏洛克片刻的吃惊地看着尸体，但几乎是马上就恢复了理智环顾四周，有六种可能性呈现在他脑海中：

_1、艾德勒小姐回来了？_

_2、这一击非常的完美，但有没有可能是其中一个敌人清醒过来朝他射击的呢？_

_3、是不是爆炸声引来了警察？_

_4、有没有……_

然后他看到了那个摄像师，他似乎从两人之间躺在地上毫无知觉的恐怖分子那里拿起了手枪。那就是第四种可能了。

他的血液立刻在耳中轰鸣起来，震惊且愤怒地大喊一声，几乎没有办法抑制住吼声：“我_能对付_他！”他从来没有用灯光和声音让敌人缴械投降过，而他对于被剥夺了这次机会感到非常苦闷失望。更不用说他在逃跑中根本不需要_任何人_的帮助。

对方只是简单地耸耸肩，无所谓的样子。夏洛克上下打量着他，并且环视了四周保证没有其他人回过神来，又或者是正在观察着他们。

“SSG,”夏洛克眯着眼睛高声地说道，眼睛扫过最后倒下的这个人身上。_我是对的_，他自己想到。但对方并不是退伍军人，他是_在役。_为了任务潜伏的，_当然了_，夏洛克翻了个白眼，_显而易见。_

这个人严肃地点点头，然后指向出口。

_而你就打算让他们执行死刑吗？_夏洛克思索着，评估着这个人，马上轻微摇了摇头否定了这个想法，因为他意识到了真相。

“线人。”他轻声地说道。这个探子很明显是他在卡拉奇的内应线人，所以他很清楚夏洛克会这样出现，并且出手。

_这个人不耐烦地点了点头，然后指向另一个在中途加入他们的哨兵，然后他指了指无线通话器，最后很不耐烦的指向了门。他很显然是在说：_现在已经没有时间了。其他人已经通过无线通话器为刚才的爆炸请求了援助。赶紧走。__

夏洛克不情愿地承认这个特种部队的家伙是正确的，但还得最后做一件事保证他的潜伏身份不被暴露，以免他再次需要这样一个身份的线人。

他跳出车，走向对方，大喊着：“不准动，否则我会杀了你，摄影师。你知道我会这么做，你也看到了刚才我是怎么对付那个司机的。”夏洛克就算有人能听见他们在说什么，也估计不会说英文，或者没有到能听懂他的水平。不过，夏洛克认为自己威胁和凶狠的语气就足够让意图明确地传输过去了。

这个人立刻配合地哭诉道，“"Barai mehrbani... mujhey samaaj nahen ai, mujheh arngrezi nahi ati!” _求你了，我不明白，我不懂英语！_

夏洛克坏笑一下，做了个嘴型：“抱歉了。”然后拿头撞击他的头，对方像一袋砖头一样倒向地面。

也许这比本应有的更加令他满意了些。

他原地转身，最后花了点时间把头疼的家伙（他以后可不会有这个烦恼了）抓着手臂拖到地下，然后从他手中抓过钥匙，跳回到了驾驶座上。他把车钥匙插到了打火器上，用了两秒熟悉了一下军用车的进退档和马力。然后他打着火推到D档，轮胎尖叫着冲出房间。他没有回头。

他开着车穿过宽阔但荒废的暗黑隧道之后，直接冲向出口，很高兴地他的炸弹加上让机枪火力和剩余敌人都转移到有枪声的腔室里的计划，成功地将其他地区的敌军都清除了。而且完全见不到“那位女人”的踪影。

出口在他的眼前越来越大，只是一小块更加浅色的黑，在他逐步接近时，他明显地看到并闻到了感觉到他自己炸弹爆炸的证据。水泥地和墙上有烧焦的迹象，空气中混杂着化学药剂和烟雾的味道，两个已经失去知觉的敌人躺在地上（可能已经死了，但考虑到他们与炸弹的距离和爆破力产生的助推，他们估计只是失去了意识）。

然后他带着一点自鸣得意的微笑，加速行驶通过营地开放的门口，经过了空空的哨兵岗，里面的哨兵要不就是死去要不就是毫无意识地倒在了里面。他开上长的泥土路，驶往城市中心。

这些恐怖分子算不得有多么聪明，他讥讽地笑着，毕竟他们可是让两个入侵者渗透了他们的阶层内部。当然带着面巾的事实帮助了他，同理他和被替代者身高体型各方面的相似也很有用处，这个人现在毫无意识的躺在营地对面集体宿舍的床底下。

他啧了啧，轻轻地摇了摇头，继续微笑着。不过在想到自己的得到的“帮助”时，得意的表情稍微衰弱了下来。他不得不承认他确实得到了特种部队探员的帮助，如果不是他分享的情报，夏洛克的线人没法找到“那位女人”。但他在逃脱的过程中帮助了他令侦探极为沮丧。也许对于那人来说，夏洛克似乎陷于极度危险的困境中，但他绝没有如此狼狈——从来都没有。

他眯起了眼睛，更紧地抓着方向盘。他更喜欢自己负责完成营救和逃跑，可现在他破灭了。所以在他的内心中两种不同的感觉起着奇怪的冲突：一方面他计划的成功给他带来满足的肾上腺素快感，感觉解决了一个无论是对智力还是对行动力都颇有挑战的任务，另一方面又有一些挫败，感到本可以更好。

他还沉侵在这种兴奋和沮丧的混杂中时，驶向了在N5高速公路一个寂静的十字路口，在这里脱掉了他的黑色长袍。他从路旁停在半坡上的租赁四门车上找回了自己的衣服，很快就借着军用车高大的掩护后换回了深蓝色纯棉衬衣和黑木炭色的裤子。虽然他并不介意别人看到他换衣服，但是他不想在这个时候引起任何不必要的注意。至少他可不想让Mycroft发现任何蛛丝马迹。

他把他的黑长袍扔在军用车的后座上，然后离开了。在这个路段，这军车在能引起官方注意之前就会被偷走或者大卸八块。

可换了衣服和车并不能对他的心情产生任何影响，他的身体还受着肾上腺激素的影响，持续着那种独特的快感，一直到42分钟后他将车停在位于市中心的酒店的停车场他都还是这样。

他不禁思索着战斗给他身体带来的快感能持续多长时间，然后回忆他曾经看到的一篇文章，关于退伍的军人试图重新融入平民生活的。那时他正坐在出租车后座上，正好瞧见一本被遗弃的《经济学人》上有这么篇文章（那个时候他刚认识华生，这个标题正好捕捉到了他的注意）。那就是说至少今晚，这快感都不会退散。所以如果整个晚上都要呆在酒店房间就很糟糕了；也许他可以去看看卡拉奇的夜景，或者自己也可以尝尝嚼阿拉伯茶是什么味道。虽然长期食用会有害处，但他很清楚这叶子上含有的卡西酮类化学成分会让他非常嗨，并能增加他的敏锐程度和思考速度。而且这种药物也被证明有着镇静的效果。考虑到他现在的状态，这些作用听起来都很不错。他甚至很惊讶自己居然到现在还没有尝试过。它有跟可卡因一样有同样的功效，但是要温和很多——更不要说在英国是合法的。

他从前台那里拿走了他的钥匙卡，那位服务员微笑着欢迎他回来：“晚上好，西格森先生。”然后为他按好了电梯。他的心脏依然因为一个小时前的活动狂跳着，他决定会尽快赶紧离开房间去寻找阿拉伯茶叶。事实上，他的各种思绪几乎让他没有意识到有人刚刚进入他的房间，而且显然不是酒店工作人员，除非他们穿着超过600磅的鞋进行着酒店服务。

几乎没有，并不是完全没有。他在进入房门前停顿一下，手臂举过刷卡进入的地方，紧绷嘴唇看着脚下华丽的蓝色地毯。刚刚被吸尘器清理过；地毯上纱线的深浅不一意味着服务员来回拖着吸尘器。地毯的图案非常的完美——除了被英式五码女鞋打断的地方，更加确切地说是细高跟尖头鞋。从地毯的脚印以及步伐之间距离的衡量，这属于一个体重大概在八又三分之一英石，身高162cm——_“__那位女人__”_。

他在打斗之后肾上腺素带来的快感中多么迅速地忘了她的存在！但当然她追踪到了他的住处。可她是怎么知道他的假名的？他低头对着地毯上的印记眨了眨眼睛，然后挺起身，打开了门。

房间里，灯是开的，尽管她无影无踪，也没有痕迹说明她已经离开，他迅速扫描了一眼窗户，就知道她不可能从那里出去了。窗户是从里面锁上的，窗帘紧闭。

“艾德勒小姐，”夏洛克提起声音说，不是疑问句而是打了一声招呼。

突然，一个身影从浴室踱出来，就是她，他用了无数个小时全球追踪的人，那个他花费更多时间去琢磨的女人。他在她身上所花费的时间长到他甚至不愿向自己承认。他并不能真的确定他能成功营救她——因为要考虑很多细节，其中许多是他无法控制的——然而，她站在这里，存活并毫发无损，头发松散地披下来，她的眼神中带有他从未见过的温柔。不过，她的目光中还是带着坚毅和挑衅，她穿过整个房间看着他。

“你好，夏洛克。”


	3. 他说，她说

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：在这一章，“在我看来，我们的绅士一直在抗议哦！”

他们在站在那里看着对方，两人都一动不动，时间就像过了一个世纪。

最终，夏洛克没法再保持一动不动了，他打破沉默：“现在直呼名字了是吗？”

“请原谅我的放肆，”她轻松地回答道，虽然比在伦敦时用的语调更加不自然，“但有人用这么英勇的方式救了我之后，我倾向于抛弃礼节。”

他无视她抛出的诱饵，“我叫你跑，”他简单地问道，“你为什么在这里？”

她上下打量着他了一会儿，他感觉自己更加焦虑了。他刚打败了一群恐怖分子，现在可没有耐心站在这里像三年级的小学生一样玩捉迷藏。就当他准备吐出无情的斥责时，她靠近了他。

她——又一次——穿着他的睡衣，带着简单的榄尖切割的钻石耳钉，除此之外什么都没穿。她闻起来像印度红茶，而不是英式下午茶的红茶。除了这一点小小的变化外，她在国外生活的日子似乎对她没有太大影响，他脑中飞驰过令他马上就无视的想法似乎诉说着他对此感到高兴。_只是因为熟悉感令人舒服而已，没有别的什么。_他这样告诉自己。

艾琳明显注意到他在观察着她，于是回礼，然后说：“你看起来……有些兴奋。”她挑起一边眉毛，强调着她话中有话，但不管怎样他都明白那背后的含义。

加速的心跳，不稳定的呼吸，轻微的汗水……她是以为这些反应都是因为他在自己酒店房间里见到她吗？

错。

“好吧，是的。”他拖长音调说，僵硬地解开他袖口的扣子，开始卷起袖子。她追踪着他的每一个动作，而他注意到了。“我刚刚为了你打败了一整个装备冲锋枪的恐怖组织，还避免了生命危险。”

艾琳的眼睛睁大了，“为了你”这话似乎在他们之间的空气中回荡，夏洛克不禁抿紧了嘴，苛责了一下自己。他刚才的用词——会让她觉得他的动机是出于某种……感情。

他当初有大概4个原因前来巴基斯坦，而英雄救美根本排不上号……他可不是什么英雄，而她，纵使短暂地处于困境，也算不上什么高塔公主的典型。

当然这些都是没有意义且老掉牙的情感了不是吗？_当然_，是的。他轻微地摇着头，微微闭上了眼——他可不想被这些没用的理所当然分了心。

当他过一会睁眼时，她仍然沉默地注视着他，令他翻了个白眼，穿过房间越过她，将房卡和车钥匙放在床头柜上。

她没有直接回应他刚才的话，他本以为她一定会觉得那是潜意识中的真相，但她只是轻轻地说：“我到这里是想问你刚才进来时问得同一个问题。”她转身面对他，直视他的眼睛：“_你_为什么会在这里？”

“_啊_你看，我订了这个房间而且打算晚上睡在这里；我经历了漫长的一天，你肯定能想象到那是什么样。而且——”

“讽刺，夏洛克？”

为什么她总是如此的面无表情，让人无法读懂？侦探想到，一边仔细审视着她，这已经不是第一次了。

“嗯，是的，John曾经告诉我讽刺可以是有效的修辞方式，如果用的得当……”他本来目标是轻浮厌恶的语调，但知道自己失败了。他仍旧为之前的活动而兴奋，所以没法很好地表现出淡漠。

“这听起来就像是在转移话题。”

他大声地嘲笑道，“这是你的想法。”

她忽略了他蔑视的语气，更进一步地靠近他。他可以看出来她的眼皮略微浮肿，鼻尖有些微微发红。几个小时之前她应该哭过，这个推断让他感觉到不舒服。他的内心闪烁出……某种……触动，他只能强行把这感觉撇开。

“你为什么要到卡拉奇来？为什么要救我？”她继续问道，直直地盯着他的眼睛。

他自己也有一个问题：为什么她这么该死的执着？

“这是两个完全不同的问题，”他指出，“我应该回答哪个？”他感到被困住了，无论是在象征意义还是字面意义上，而他并不享受要向这位女人解释自己。

“确实不同。”她同意道，慢慢地点点头。“但是我认为两者的答案是一样的。”她深蓝色的眼睛仍然凝视他那较浅色的双眼，视线似乎可以穿透他的思绪。

“你知道，简单说声谢谢就足够了。”他回话说，断开对视看向其他地方，不管什么地方都好。

“_就只是，_”她说，把她的手撑在写字台上，稍稍扬起了她的声音，“请回答我的问题。”

他重新凝视她，傲慢地抬起下巴，“好吧。我很无聊，需要一个挑战。这周John去探亲了。”

“那位女人”不满地摇了摇头，双手交叠在胸前，很明显不满意他的回答。夏洛克马上就懊恼地发现他的眼睛被吸引到了她的乳沟上，不禁对自己感到了困扰。_这不相关_，他想。

“夏洛克——”

“艾德勒_小姐_——”他们同时尖锐地叫了对方的名字。

“这些都不是真正的原因，”艾琳继续给他压力，“我想要得到一个解释。”

“我刚就给了你_三个_，每个都非常的合理，”夏洛克厉声说道。然后他快速简短地说：“我不知道你怎么定义‘真正’，但如果你了解我——而我想你肯定会觉得你了解我——你就应该明白对我来说，做_任何事_的最合理、最有说服力的理由就是满足我的好奇心，摆脱无聊以及探讨一切的结论。我坦白我很失望你会马上否认这所有人都应该有的野心。我还_以为_你不一样——比常人更聪明……更像我。”他从她身边走开，轻蔑地望着她，“显然你不是，现在你是不是可以考虑离开——”

“我非常感谢你，夏洛克。”她喃喃道，显然是在从另一个角度切入。但她在这样承认时并没有像夏洛克以为的那样垂低眼睛，她仍旧认真地观察着他的表情。

“哦，放过我吧。”他毫无语调地说道，“我知道我说了你应该感谢我，但我并不真的想要你的感激。我每周都保准有5次的机会接收到无数我帮忙破了案的陌生人的感谢。”

“一周5个案子？你刚才还不在说你很无聊吗。”

“我无聊和案子多少并不互斥。案子有数量，是的，但是没有质量。”他用一种无聊的口吻回答着，虽然他不得不承认他还是感兴趣的。他对自己现在的感觉没有办法定义，但可以肯定的是他的关键部位并不平静。他的脉搏依旧加速，呼吸并不平缓，几乎有着和以前嗑着可卡因的感觉是一样的。

“但是如果有一个机会可以让我穿越国际线和日界线？能让我用自己的伎俩远离伦敦去跟以前没有较量过的对手过招？而且还要瞒过我亲爱的哥哥的监视？如果要说感激的话，我觉得应该是我感谢_你_才对。”

“所以，你确实有跟踪我，”艾琳点点头，眼里闪过一丝满足。

“那是自然。”夏洛克回答道，低头望向她，“要不我怎么能够在最关键的时候到这里？”

“那就是我想知道的。”她说，声音中透露着他并不喜欢的狡猾。

“你知道，这不是为了你所想的那个原因，”他不以为然地说，但她只是看着他，他知道她发现了自己微微有汗的前额和发红的面颊，想起了他之前对她说的话：_“我测了你的脉搏：加速，你的瞳孔：放大。”_

不过，这根本就是两回事，可恶。他的症状是来自于早前战斗引起的肾上腺素，她利用侦探_为了营救她_而产生的身体反应来证明他的虚伪，证明她自己为了满足情感需要所想象出来的事情，这让他感到懊恼。

“似曾相识……”她哼了一声，继续朝他靠近，更加让夏洛克确认她确实是想起了上次他们的较量，而且她还认为也许现在形势反转了，现在轮到他被情感这种化学反应左右了。

他很肯定形势绝对_没有_反转……但是为什么她的结论——以及她眼神中的确认——让他如此的生气？他大脑更加冷漠、深刻探索的另一块发出疑问：如果形势没有反转，那他为什么这么在意她的任何傲慢想法呢？

“我没法_这么做_。”他直截了当地说，他的胳膊僵硬地放在两侧。

“做_什么_？”她说，模仿他的口气回敬他，微微一笑。

现在他有些幽闭恐惧了，而且体温过高。难道酒店员工没有调恒温器来平衡卡拉奇这么热的天气吗？

“你知道。”

她得意的笑起来，但是似乎也感觉到了她逼得他太紧了，所以她向后靠了靠，从他的私人空间里退开了一点点。

“你也会想知道的，”她说，他眯着眼睛打量着她，有些不耐烦，“如果你不相信一个人行为的动机，尤其是像你这样极端的行为时，你绝对会——我引用一下——‘探讨一切的结论’。夏洛克，这就是我为什么在这里。因为我们_是_一样的，你和我。”她垂低眼睛透过浓密的睫毛看着他，嘴角上扬，“而且，我敢说，在连你都没有完全意识到的种种方面都是一样的。”

他强迫自己不去注视她的嘴唇，而是移到她冰冷蓝色的眼睛上，不过这没有好到哪里去。为什么这里这么，这么的热？

“而我确实不相信。”

“哦，_老天！_”他对着天花板大喊一声，终于失去了冷静。她的固执，他焦躁不安的身体状态，再加上这该死的热简直无法忍受。

“_好吧_，艾德勒小姐，_我们是_一样的。所以我不想要失去像你这样的聪明人，这足够了吗？”他极为讨厌她竟然能够强迫他坦白，但某种程度上他的爆发也让他感到了如释重负。

可她只是站在他的面前，一动不动地说，“还有更多。”

“不，”他冷冷地回答，绝望地想要驾驭住自己的怒气，尽管他有种感觉自己越过了某种底线，已经回不来了。“没有更多了，不管你怎么想……这只是你在不断地发短信给我时用的伎俩，尽管我从来都没有回复过。你希望通过不断诱惑就能让我着了你的道。然后我们可以_共进晚餐_，”他冷笑道，他的每个字都透露着嘲笑。

但对此，“那位女人”却微笑起来，夏洛克在他的盛怒之中对此几乎感到无助。或是别的什么。这是怒气吗？他从来没有过这种感觉，他很兴庆他从没感觉到过。这令人无法承受，几乎要淹没了他，无法抵抗的潮涌使他的其他思绪都逐渐沉没。

“你_确实回_短信了，夏洛克。”她反对道，“你祝我新年快乐。”

他盯着她，无话可说。他张了张嘴又合上了没有说出一个字，侦探甚至真的能听到他血液在耳朵里澎湃的声音。他可能是有生以来第一次不知道该怎么反驳。

“我——”他尝试着开口，但是话语卡在他的喉咙里，他清了下喉咙。“正如我所说的……我身边全是普通的人。如果你被杀了……就很令人遗憾。”他挺直了身板，思考着下一步说什么可以结束这个非常荒谬的话题。“但是我对你没有感觉，艾琳。我_不感兴趣_。”

“我不相信你……夏洛克。”她慢慢的说道，非常肯定，她的回答就像一个判决书的审判一样回响着。

老天啊，她怎么这么不依不饶。他拿起房卡边发出一声感到恶心的声音，越过她向房门走去。她可以留在这儿，可他要走了。

但就在他离开房间前，她再次开口了：“我激起了你的反应，不需要像你一样优秀的侦探都能看出这一点。激起了你并不通常感觉到的东西——也许是你_从没_有过的感受。承认吧，你来这里的原因肯定还有更多。”

他原地转身，直接走向她，眼睛炯炯有神：“很显然_你_需要更多。”他反驳道，每个字都清楚冰冷地吐出，“在我的一生中我从不需要什么感情，我也不打算开始，所以_不要_映射，艾琳，映射通常都是谬误。”

她不屈不挠，让他颇为迷茫。他腐蚀性的毒辣话语通常都无比致命，但她没有崩溃，只是冷静地对他眨眨眼，玩味的笑容仍然浮在嘴边。

他开始向她走去，对自己如此明显地生气感到恼怒，她只是站在那里，就算穿着男士睡袍也还是那么优雅，沉着中带着自信。相反他却似乎不能停下，于是加快脚步，而她却再次开口。

“你总是喜欢说的是什么来着？”她问道，她的笑得更开了。“啊对了：‘当你排除了所有的不可能，_不管剩下来的有多疯狂，_必定就是真相。’”

他中途停下了，看着她：“什么？我——什么？”他语无伦次了，有些没法协调这句话的双重含义，这本是他（精准地分析）写在他博客主页的一句话，现在却被她用在了这个语境下。事实上他现在没法跟上她的思绪，这_从来没发生过_，一方面这令他自己都无比吃惊，另一方面却因为形势使他过于眩晕，都没法好好认清这个情况了。于是，一句荒唐的话“你看过我的网站？”从他喉头浮现上来，不过他无情地将它摁了下去，最后他只好质问：“_这_是什么意思？我们没有排除任何原因。”

“哦，不，不是‘我们’，”她回答道，“但是_你_排除了。”

他试图用他最不屑一顾的‘你简直就是胡说八道’的表情面对她，但是这种尝试毫无用处，她显然已经免疫了。

“我什么都没有排除，”他冷漠地说，但对她的自信态度感到担忧，她看起来很镇静。

“追查我的足迹，跟踪我到巴基斯坦，_来到_卡拉奇，甚至不惜冒生命之危救我这些事情都_远远超过_了手机密码双关的程度，夏洛克。自从你通过那密码，我放大的瞳孔和加速的脉搏推断出我对你的感觉后——那可是你，_从来不会犯错_的夏洛克.福尔摩斯——这自然说明你……跟我一样感兴趣。”她伸出手抓住了他的手腕，就像那天晚上在贝克街221B的壁炉前，他所做的一样。“我想知道现在你的脉搏是什么样子的？至少你的瞳孔，我可以证明，扩散得像个茶托。”

他抽开她放在他手腕上的手，完全清楚她正在测他的脉，但这只会让她到达到目的并更加确定她的想法。但是他加速的心跳主要是因为生气和战斗之后的兴奋，而_不是_性奋，他坚持这么认为。

“可我们不一样，”他虚弱地抗议道，“你不能这么对比——我们是变量X和Y.”

“哦，但你刚才说我们_是一样的_，”她几乎是惬意地说，用一种胜利的表情看着他，令那种愤怒——或者是接近愤怒的难以名状感觉在他体内涌上来。

她认为她自己多么聪明，多么幽默——她幻想她已经完胜世界上唯一的咨询侦探，而是那么自鸣得意。好像这些说出来的证据就可以支持有关感情和情感的任何事情，或者根本就是欲望。这就是为什么在一开始他就避免这种情形发生。

但是尽管这再怎么毫无意义，再怎么错，他不能让她赢了自己。她脸上自我满足的表情是不可忍受的，而且她显然坚信自己的结论。先是那个特种部队的家伙觉得他需要被救，现在又是这个？完全不能忍受而且让人_非常生气_。

他充满能量，这回是他踏入她的私人领域，打算——什么？——用他的身高压制她？或者是让她认错？他不确定……可正相反，她抬头看他的表情中胜利的意味不见了，被一种完全不一样的，他非常不熟悉的表情取代了。于是他反而不知道说什么了。沮丧，困惑而且摸不着头脑，他搂住她的腰，将她靠近他，完全没有意识下一步会发生什么……。

“夏洛克，”她在呼气时喃喃，进一步地靠近他，两人从胸到大腿都已经完全靠在了一起。他的内心矛盾是那么强烈至于没有听清她在说什么，但是他很明显的能感觉到这种亲密接触使他身体起的反应。难以描述，而且新奇。

他已经很久很久没有遇到过令他惊讶或让他感到新奇的感受了，但他觉得自己也许从来没有感受过这一类的感觉。

所有的愤怒，沮丧以及特别难以定义、无法承受的强烈感觉包围着他（_欲望？这就是情欲的感觉吗？_），似乎在亲密接触后被放大，轰鸣着。如此的迷幻，愉快，使人即眩晕又清晰无比，这种快感比任何一种他所尝试的毒品还要强烈。

“什么……”他尝试清晰说话，最后一次试图把他大脑里奇怪的梦幻感觉驱逐出去，让自己理智起来。但是当她用她那充满欲望的眼睛望着他时，他能通过她的喘息感受到她的体香像鸦片的味道一样朝他潮涌，任何一点内心纠结中的尚存的理智都消失不见了，他此生头一回向冲动和身体的欲望彻底屈服了。

他发出了窒息混合着愤怒和欲望的呻吟，用手扶住她的后脑勺，将她的嘴向上压在他的嘴上，热吻起来。

这并不是他的初吻，但是可以肯定的是这是第一次主动，令他惊讶的是这个吻似乎意义深远……尽管此刻突然泉涌的欲望导致了他的迷茫（又或者这迷茫正是重点）他知道学生时代尴尬地双唇相贴，根本无法跟现在这种令人无比振奋和快乐的感受相比。

当他进一步使劲地抱住她时，他的心脏猛烈地撞击着他的胸腔，令她后退到靠墙。他意识到自己马上就对她上了瘾，某种程度上似乎可以满足从他进门到现在不断升级的恼怒，同时又更加助长他的怒火，使他的欲望被挑了起来。这是个悖论，纵使悖论通常吸引夏洛克的注意，他现在完全没有注意到这点，更不要提让他分心了。没有什么能让他从这新颖的感受中转移注意力，在成年后对这种情愫的完全拒绝之后，现在他整个存在都被这全盘接受的感受所淹没。

一开始，“那位女人”在他的吻和触碰下完全顺从；她允许他将她往后推，她的嘴唇紧贴着他的。但是随着时间过去，他进入了自己未知的领域之后，她接过了主导权，令他感到强烈的兴奋。现在他已经完全记不起对阿拉伯茶叶的兴趣了；无论他是哪个部分想要这种兴奋剂，现在他完全情迷于眼下。

倾斜一下她的头，她张开了嘴唇，他也模仿着她，回应她，并不时适应着他接受到的新刺激，用他自有的那种专注。通过他们的热吻他释放着所有的肾上腺激素和欲望，和她舌头纠缠的感受对他来说完全陌生而且不可否定的唤起了他更多的欲望，他的理性的大脑更加的陷入迷雾中，剩下的只是最原始的欲望。

在极度兴奋的冲动中，他提起她的大腿将她向上推到墙上，将自己置身于她分开的两腿之间。她喉中发出的叹息有些惊讶但不失愉快，这种声音夏洛克以前从来没有听过，而且似乎直接传达到了他不断涌起的欲望源泉。他同样也呻吟起来，同时下意识地把他的臀部向上顶，他很满意地认识到他的反应对“那位女人”起着同样的效果。她的双手开始抚摸着他，从他的肩膀，他的背，他的手臂，他的头，重复着永恒的规律，然后将她的胳膊缠到他的后颈，让他们更加紧挨在一起。

他模糊地意识到接吻和爱抚进一步证明着她对他说的话——关于他的话——是正确的，但证明她错了已经对他来说不重要了。此刻，他没法明白现在的感受为何如此强烈（肾上腺激素？沮丧？好奇？……感情？……），但其_存在_已经完全足够了。

经过一夜的战斗和反抗（开始是反抗恐怖分子，后来是反抗她），现在他只能屈服了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：我喜欢认为BBC夏洛克是demi-sexual的想法（*在形成强烈情感牵绊后才会产生性吸引的一种性向），并且也能感受到女性的吸引，这意味着他并不像所有人一样感受到“初见性吸引”（基于第一眼印象产生的性吸引）但一旦有人得到了他的注意和尊重（通过‘后期’接触感受到“那位女人”的智慧、狡黠和聪明才智）的话——小心了。  
（校对：小声说夏在Ace-spectrum的任何设定我都全盘接受大声打call）


	4. 已知和未知

像溺水一样的感觉。

令人感到可怖，他不能呼吸，他所有的注意力都集中在了身体的反应上。但不像那种为了生存战斗的体力斗争，推动他前进的是像求生欲一样原始且强大的情欲。

她的触摸，她的体香，她发出的声音……都像浪潮一样，一次一次地将他深水的方向推去，让他离开他既有生活的安全感。_此处有魔鬼_，他迷迷糊糊地想到，但只言片语已经是他的理性大脑唯一能敲响的警钟了，根本不足以扭转事态的发展。 

他抱紧了她的大腿，然后将他们原地转身，一同倒在了床上。他伸展开，覆盖她的身体，继续亲吻着她，尝试不同的角度、力度和方式；即便在如此的激情之下，他也在做着实验，虽然他的大脑已经处于半瘫痪的状态下，他依旧分析着各个自变量和因变量，他开始感受着关联性，相关性和因果关系。

  * _如果我（A）像这样的允吸着她的舌头，她（B）的身体会拱起；_
  * _如果她（B）拱起她的身体，这（C）表示她很愉快。_
  * _所以，如果A,那就意味着C：她非常喜欢这种特别的亲吻方式。_

同样，其他的方式也适用。她将她的双手陷入他浓密的头发，将她的指甲轻轻地划过他的头皮，他因这多增的感受而晕眩。他最后一次尝试对这种毫不熟悉也并不理解的形势强行使用理性有序地解释，于是想到： 

_当她（A）像这样拽我的头发，我发现（B）会加速我的脉搏的频率和呼吸。当B发生时，我觉得有很显著的愉悦感。所以，我肯定认为A令人愉悦。_

当然，考虑到他平常的推理水平，这些分析都转瞬即逝，没什么架构。他永远都会被他大脑分析处理，分类储藏刺激物和信息的方式所定义，但现在太过燥热，没法做出超出最简单逻辑的推断。因为种种新感受令他无暇顾及，全都同时出现——他们甚至没脱衣服，还没。

这可不行。

没有细想或任何计划，他抓住她睡袍的结——这件睡袍他自己已经解了无数次，但是从来没有像现在这样——一下将它拉松。

她对他的果断倒吸了口气，瞪大眼凝视着他的脸，但非常欣赏他的主动，他则因为自己的主动感到有些惊讶，但他的激情过于强烈，除了感受每刻之外根本无暇顾及其他。

他向后倾身跪起来，拉着睡袍领子的两边，然后流畅地拉开衣物。他们相遇以来第二次，他与她裸露的胴体近在咫尺，但这两次经历完全无法相比。上一次，她裸露着肉体但其他所有重要的方面全都武装着，这回，她的内在和灵魂都敞开在他面前。 

现在一触即发的局面加上他对面前景象所感受到的强烈吸引，令他完全停住了呼吸，被定在原地。 

当他一眼不眨持续地欣赏着她的身体，她的脸和胸都涌上潮红，但很快她似乎注意到了他的僵硬，于是伸手去与他十指相扣。然后几乎挑战着直视他的眼睛，将他的双手放在自己的胸上，自己的手盖上他的。他触碰到她潮红肌肤的那一刻，他突然喘息一下，整个房间都充斥着他粗重的呼吸声。 

他用修长的手指摸索着她的身体曲线，感叹着紧实而又柔软的肉体，并感叹着她乳尖在自己触碰下的收紧。他轻轻张了张手，感受了一下那柔软的重量，让她抓紧了他的手，仰起头轻轻叹了口气。他看着她俯卧的身体以及颤抖的睫毛，她看起来有什么——准确的说应该是她——看起来如此脆弱和放纵，激起了令他冲昏头脑的欲望。在这一刻，她与展现给世界的施虐女王那么地不一样，他被她这种可以两面转换的能力深深地吸引着。

他并不怀疑她的本性中包含着两面的元素，但眼前的这一面他知道她鲜少袒露，而她现在决定在他面前展示出来。

对他来说，他完全可以体会到这种感受；他从来没有向别人展示过现在这一面，从来没有。他以前对于性向的模糊概念只是停留于其解释他人行为的能力，也仅仅限于他有时候出现的性感梦境，或是不合时宜的勃起。他也曾经试过满足自己，但几乎很少这样做——不再用那些违禁毒品之后更甚。不过即便是那些时候，他也从来没有感受过这么原始、这么震撼动力。他之前的实验源自于无聊和单纯的好奇，任何一点可以分散注意力的东西都能让他抛却性，并感受不到沮丧。事实上，他本能地明白现在这个与那种根本不同，于是也就无法停止。他确实已经过了界，要回头_已经_太晚了。可他不禁感到自己对这个结论毫不担心，还注意到他不再在意他自己并不担忧的事实了。

他们大概花了15分钟抵达这个境界——这与他原先的定位简直有着天壤之别……15分钟就让他原先对性爱的整个态度翻天覆地地变了。 

他掌心突然感觉一股强有力的引力，让他低头看着她的脸，于是用指尖在她乳房前端揉弄着，然后用他的食指和拇指揉捏着她的乳头，这种全神贯注甚至超过了他曾经研究和分类多种烟灰时的状态——这工程曾经占据了他整整5天的时间。

在他的爱抚下，她发出了轻声的喘气声，将他拉到怀里再次深吻他，很快就攻城略地，最终停下只是为了撤身开始扯开他衬衣的扣子。

他低头看着，喘着粗气，惊讶地看着她怎么将他整排扣子解开，然后前倾身体将衣服从他肩膀到他的胳膊上脱下来，总共花了6秒的时间。

啊，现在她令他熟悉的那一面_出现_了……

“我很擅长我的工作。”她对着他的目瞪口呆笑道，将他的衣服从他的头顶脱下后扔到了地上。

“毫无疑问。”他严肃地回答道，惊讶于自己的口干舌燥以及他声音的嘶哑。这个正常吗？

“那你现在是在工作吗？”他补充说，几乎是刚刚想到。他的大脑已经不能像正常时候那样精确了。

但是，潜台词是很明显的——_你这么做有什么不可告人的原因吗？_他不清楚，但已经学会了不能低估艾琳艾德勒。尽管她面对了一场死刑，但她在被抓之前有多少在进行的计划？而他又应该怎么弄清楚这些计划？ 

她看着他的眼睛，沉默了一会儿，然后缓缓地调戏道：“如果我在工作，我就不会做接下来要做的事情……”然后她毫无征兆地将两人翻了个身，将他压在了床上，而她的膝盖分别跪在了他臀部两边的床垫上。

“获取——控制权？”他挖苦地说道，但效果被他微微口吃搞砸了。他吞咽一下，试着用更稳定的声音说：“我以为控制就是你职业的重点。”

她低声地笑了笑，眼睛了闪着光，“说这话的人绝对没有经验，预料不到接下来会发生什么，所以也就不明白潜在意思……我想我只好向你展示我是什么意思了。” 

他皱起眉头思考他是不是错过了什么，不过当她把睡袍完全脱掉，并且再次将胸贴在他身上时，他彻底丧失了思考的能力。

当他们在她贝尔格莱维雅的府邸相遇时，他怎么会觉得她的身材平凡？那天她的裸体确实让他吃了一惊，是的，但那只是因为他找不到可以读懂的线索。那时候后她的身体令他感到挫败，可现在，见到她白皙裸露的肌肤、玲珑小巧的臀部和精致高耸的胸部以及优雅锁骨，每一眼都让他沉醉，他完全的迷失了，迷失在他们的臀部挨在一起的感觉，舌尖交缠，争夺着主导权。 

当他们热吻的时候，他双手上下抚摸着她的背部，分开，又再次相遇，他注意到她保险柜的密码不再准确了。她在被关押的期间，胸围，腰部和臀部都瘦了半英寸。她的椎骨就像钢琴的黑键，他用指尖顺着她脊椎轻抚而下。纵使他短暂地期望着她能重新恢复到她原先的体态，这根本不影响他对她的欲望；见到她的身体撩拨着他的欲望，但这更是因为是_她_，而不是因为三围（虽然肉体也非常地吸引人）。他被她的头脑和人格深深地吸引着，而不是任何肉眼所见的外表，毫无疑问她还是_”那位女人”_，不管他之前短暂一瞥到那一面如何温柔。他现在已经明白，她让人看不透的气质和个性只会让他觉得更加迷人，因此也更加性感。

……当她将她的臀部在他身上摩挲一下，令他意外，并不禁发出一声呻吟，性吸引越发浓烈了。他暂时从他们的吻中撤身回来，凝视着她，脸上带着从未有过的困惑，而她则像斯芬克斯一样回笑一下。他喉中低沉地闷哼一声——他从没有听见自己发出过的声音——然后向上充满占有欲地霸占了她的唇。她重复着刚才的动作，唇边仍然带着笑，这次他本能地抬起了他的臀部作为回应，他的呼吸显著的加快了。

接着，艾琳突然似乎是要解决什么，突然坐了起来，毫无征兆地将手伸向了他的裤头。赌注加倍。夏洛克的呼吸颤抖一下，被困在喉咙中，更加急促起来，他看她的眼神迷茫迫切并且深沉。那个众人周知高度理性的夏洛克福尔摩斯彻底地消失不见了；这是完全不一样的生物。

他一语不发地看着她解开他的皮带扣，他不规律的呼吸声在两人耳边回荡，像她的一样。然后，当她朝他的裤拉链伸手的时候，他捉住了她的手腕，令她不禁犹豫一下，手悬在他腰部上方。他想也许她是在看他有没有临到关头退缩下来，但他扬起嘴角一笑，用他常常用的表情打量着她——精密地计算着。

“夏洛克？”她疑惑地问道，他依旧神秘地对她笑着，一动不动。

“143下，”他说。

她点点头，立刻就明白了，毫不犹豫地用空着的那只手抓住他的另一只手腕，输了三十秒计算他的脉搏。

“你是152下，”她带着胜利的笑容回答道，“我赢了。而且我想我即将做的事会让你脉搏更快……”

毫不迟疑，她看起来专注又信心满满，将他的裤拉链拉了下来，让他感觉到一股清凉的空气穿透他的内裤，然后是她嘴里的热气，因为她将全身靠在他解开的裤子上，将裤子从他的腿褪到他的脚踝，停顿一下只为了脱掉他的鞋和袜子。

这几乎让他完全赤裸身体,他以前仅仅在他母亲和保姆的异性面前这样暴露，而且在他成年之后，就没有任何异性见过现在这样暴露的他了，虽然关于年少被照顾的回忆都消失了，当她将她的手伸向他的内裤里面。他将他的注意力放在了被她手指所触摸的地方，她将她的内裤搓成一团褪到他的腿上，快速的空气流动以及她的呼吸吹过他的皮肤，他感到他的心跳的敲击已经重到几乎有疼痛感，包括他的胸腔……以及各个地方。

此刻他已经被脱光了，他从不对身体害羞，或是在意过裸体，但他从没有在性爱的情况下裸露过。以前也只不过在特定时刻正好没有穿衣服。但是现在，当她靠在他的脚边，用品味地眼神从头到脚的打量着他时，他感到自己的全裸前所未有地令人兴奋，当然也有一点危险。她就像一个掠食者一样，目光从他的胸膛打量到他的大腿，又回到他的脸上，四目相对，似乎预告着她之后的香艳举动。他从来没有如此被审视过——如此的开放，被一个他特别在意的人——这更加激发了肾上腺素，像是突然在考虑战斗还是逃跑。然而他很满意地注视到她的瞳孔扩散得幽深无比，远超过昏暗的酒店灯光会导致的，她的喉咙轻微地在颤抖，吞咽了一下。他不明白她在看到他的裸体之后为什么会有这种反应，但也许是因为她同样也在联想着他那（无可否认地）聪明绝顶的大脑。

她的眼神还是经验十足的样子，重新坐直跨坐在了他的大腿上，侦探努力盯着她。他强迫自己保持自制，尽管他很惊讶还有任何一丝自制留在他体内。他以为当他朝她走出最后一步时就已经完全失守了。

一方面，他非常艰难地迎着她的眼神，因为他感觉在某种程度上是她的经验和主导在胁迫他；他很少让别人主导他自己所要经历的事情，所以他深深地在这种完全不在他掌控中挣扎。他想要在各个方面都成为专家，这是他的本性，而不是像现在这样一个，只是一个，额，处子，让他完全处于劣势——尤其是在跟这位全能的”那位女人”的较量。他没有任何经验，无法准确期待或是评估自己的表现，这使他感到脆弱，任她摆布。

同时，另一方面他非常希望她可以闭上她那具有穿透力的眼睛，_因为_他希望可以全神贯注地理解每一个新的和不一样的感受。新就代表不一样，不一样就是迷人的。他与生俱来的个性_就是_不断地追求着新，尽可能完全彻底地感受，最终分类并理解新的事物。

‘未知’和‘新’——同一个硬币的两面，然而其一令他烦恼，另一面则让他无法抗拒。

可这不是重点，不真的是。这个结果是早就出现过的结论，早就在他登机的时候就感觉到了，如果他实话说的话。也许甚至比那更早。 

她现在正面躺在他的身上，双手抓着他的腰的两边，看着他的脸，他想知道她从他脸上读出了什么。他俩长时间的对视令他消受不来，他的肾上腺素猛增，以至于他都可以从床垫上感受到他自己沸腾的脉搏有节奏地敲击着整个身体。他马上就忘记前一秒在想什么——最后那一瞬间的理性。在她热烈饥渴的目光之下，他是怎么开始思考的？他现在所能看到的是眼睛里深深的蓝色，他现在所能感受到的就是热，以及皮肤和皮肤摩擦的汗水。其他的什么都没有了。

“夏洛克。”她的嗓音非常低沉和沙哑，他只能吞咽一下才能听见她说话。“我工作的时候从来不做_这些_，”她说，回到了刚才的话题，他看着她的脸向下的方向，被她一头的黑发所遮盖，发梢扫过他的小腹和大腿。最后他选择屈服于诱惑闭上眼睛，而她继续向他展示——就像刚才她所承诺的一样。


	5. 观念转变

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章正式升M

这种生理上的感觉与他以往的经历毫不相同，他内心有一部分感到担忧，因为他在难得的脱瘾之后，找到了可以挑战他清醒的替代毒品。他个性上就很容易上瘾，在这之前也与坏习惯对抗过。但从来都不是_这种_陋习，因为他认为获取性颇为困难---要投入大量的时间和精力去支撑一个似乎并不可靠的目的。

这一切看起来都那么复杂且令人厌烦；得要对付对方的期待还有随之而来的情感后果。他从没有看出意义所在，想要逃避现实，就直接用毒品好了，随手就行。用_可卡因_的话，你只需要一个可靠的卖家和金钱。

然而……现在这种快感大概比任何一种人工制造的药剂更让人上瘾。生理反应与药物相同——他眶额皮质外侧，那个负责掌控控制的大脑部位，即将因高潮而停止运转，分泌的奖励：多巴胺准备启动——可这种快感更加强烈，似乎直接应由最原始的本能而生。除此之外，刺激他的因素琳琅满目：温度，压力，摩擦，湿度……所有这些都在不断地变换着，所以他也就无法预测到接下来会发生什么。这与可卡因不同，后者带来的奖励会随着他的耐药力增长而逐渐降低（也就导致了他从原有的百分之七溶液慢慢提升到更浓的比例），但他对性绝不会厌烦的。不知怎么的，“那位女人”充当他获得快感的手段，追逐这种替代似乎不那么令他反感了。

他抬起头，看着自己绝不会料到能够所见的景象，更不要说是从这样亲密的优势角度，她注意到了他强烈的凝视，轻挑起眉毛，露出了些许得意的笑容，继续保持着毫无波澜的眼神交流，就好似他们的这种凝视被锁在了一起，直到永远，没有丝毫的时光流转的迹象，他目不转睛，动弹不得。-

没有客观冷漠的人类性行为研究，能让他为这种强烈的而直接的体验做好准备。他在脑中突然了解了从前案件中人们的动机，数十个想法和见解在他脑中契合到位。但他前所未有地转性，阻止自己构成完整的思路，反而让感受的末梢掌控了自己。他可以以后再分析，而现在——

“噢，_上帝_，”他哽咽道，声音略带沙哑，突然意识到自己的双手攥紧了两边的床单，完全克制不住的叫出了声，原本没有打算说任何话，这下可好，这句叹息却大声的回荡在安静的房间里。艾琳露出一个像蒙娜丽莎的微笑，一瞬间，他感到有点尴尬，又是个新奇的体验。但当她真的停下了行动，重新跪坐在她脚踝上时，这片刻的尴尬马上就被慌乱和背后驱动的欲望所代替。

他的大脑试图回归到高速运转，想弄清楚她为何停止，特别是在他那样完全地抛掉禁忌，表明他很享受的时候。但是太晚了，他感觉他的大脑——也就是他自己——变慢了，有些呆滞，不像之前那种可以瞬间全面列出可能动机的那个智力了。他脑海里只有一个简单的事实是：她_停了_下来，就像一个坏了的幻灯机，循环播放同一个画面。_见鬼_，他心里想到，但并不真的产生过多的顾虑。他更关注自己的生理而不是心理，此刻无法被满足。

“为什么……？”他的声音中渴望着欲望说道，但她凑上来，用手指轻压在他的唇边。

“嘘。”她轻哼道，语调带着抚慰歌唱般的婉转，就像他们第一次见面的尾声时那样。“‘你一辈子里从没求饶过。’我们可不想让你今晚就破例，对么？今晚有太多其他的第一次要办了。”她凑近亲了他一下，而他也带着饥渴回吻，然后她起身，笑容更加明朗，继续道， “可你现在知道了……我_本可以_让你求饶的。”

啊。内心的幻灯机终于开始播放到下一个画面了。

“两次。”他有点震撼而不是反感地承认，她眼中似乎因为真实的柔情而温暖起来。她趴在他的身上，瀑布般的黑发包裹着他的身躯，双唇已对，唇舌纠缠，彼此急促的呼吸拂面而来，她刚刚所说执着地要求获得他此刻被分散的注意力，让他无法专心。

他对自己感到不耐烦，但没法阻隔这个想法，于是撤身看着她的面容：“这是真的么？”

她显然也没有恢复到自己平常的水准，只是呆呆的望着他，双颊绯红。

“你从来……没在工作的时候这样做？”他几乎不能说完整句，呼吸相当急促。

为什么他会在意？而且为什么他的语气中有些指责？但是，今晚不应属于自我反省。接线显然_已被_逾越，这个夜晚属于想到什么就说什么，和顺从自己的每一个冲动。纵使两人的亲密是如此令人沉醉，现实情况下这种情况不可能再重复发生了，他也不_敢_再让它发生，所以他只能抓住这个机会。

现在她用更清醒的眼神看着他，当她开口时语气变得像冰冷的金属一样坚硬。

“我的领域性能促进销售，但我并不真的出卖身体，你知道吗。我是施虐女王，不是妓女。”。

她又看了看他，仿佛等待着他的讥笑或嘲讽，但是他没有说什么，只是感觉……什么？准确地说并不是高兴或者释然，难以定性。他本来就不擅于分析情绪，以他现在的状态，就更不可能了。

“还有……”她欲言又止，当他疑惑地挑起眉毛时，她只是坚定的摇了摇头，无意识地用指甲扎进了他的胸膛。这种尖锐的接触瞬间就抹掉了任何他剩下的好奇，让他无法注意自己的感觉和她接下来要做什么，于是抛开任何自制，再一次性急的把她压在了身下。

没有任何迟疑，他又用自己的热唇侵袭了她的，强势的将舌头塞进她的嘴里，满意地发现她轻轻的呜咽了一下，只让他更加激动。一只手肘扶稳，另一只手抚过她的锁骨，缓缓下移，留下了一点他自己的痕迹，渴望拥有、覆盖她每寸的肌肤。他用力地抚摸着她的胸脯，然后手飘向更下的位置，感受到她腰部肌肤和微有曲线的腹部那柔软，接着在她丝滑的双腿中间找到了下面的褶皱。

他不知道自己期待着什么（不过老实讲，今晚前他从未想过应该要有什么期待），但是他已经被那情欲的感觉所捕获了，感受她，所有陌生的感受都是在触觉层面上的。他用拇指指尖探索着每一个曲线和隐秘处，试图熟悉着她的构造，可一下没反应过来就发现她的手已经握住了他的，紧紧攥住。而她头部后仰，胸部浮沉。他对女性唤起性欲时发生的生理改变是基本了解的，但是当从如此亲密的距离观察时，就算是再基础的细节都显得这么不可思议，让人性欲高涨。不，世界上没有一本书可以教授他这些知识。

他神魂颠倒地看着她，做着一些非常初步的演绎推理（他当下只能做到基本），探讨着什么能增加她的快感。过了几秒，她手握紧如钳，弓起背，双腿紧紧夹住了他的手，让他露出了极度满足的表情。

当她睁眼时，双眼明亮，闪过一丝邪魅的火花，夏洛克发现自己有点受到威胁，但同时又无比期待着这表情承诺的即将发生的事。她与他十指相扣，将他拉到面前，但没有继续缩短距离亲吻他，而是目不转睛地凝视着他的眼睛，他们深深的喘息交织在一起。接着，慢慢的、从容不迫地松开了他的手，用指尖轻轻抚过他的身体，让他不受控制地颤抖，全程保持着眼神接触。她依旧继续着：指尖滑到他的腰部，抚过他的臀部，越过他的胯骨，然后……

他在她那温暖熟练的抚摸发出了一阵低沉的喘息，一层深色的迷雾突然模糊了他的视线；他所能看见的只有针尖大小的一块蓝色，所能听见的只有耳中血液翻滚的声音，像波音737加速的引擎一样轰鸣。事实上，他的每一种感官都钝化了，而每种感受、思绪（或者大脑放空）和所有的担忧都随着她的手游走，关注着她那令人极度愉悦的触碰方式。

‘疯狂’这词是无比恰当的，因为他感觉情欲即将让他陷入疯狂。他感觉从未被一种欲望这样彻底的吞噬，甚至是戒毒中心那些可怕夜晚里的饥渴也比不上。纵使他从来没有这方面的经验，不需要思考在遇到这种情况时会怎样继续，他还是清楚地知道他想要——实际上，_必须_怎么做。

他很确定一生中从未如此渴望过任何事物。

如果有人——就当是魔鬼好了——突然出现在这一刻，让他选择是要实现他的欲望还是接到一个苏格兰场的新案件，他根本就不会犹豫。一秒都不会。在他早前的绝妙拯救行动之后，他很确定自己还是那个“伟大的”夏洛克.福尔摩斯，但现在他还意识到自己就和任何一个男人一样，容易_犯错_或是向原始冲动屈服。

突然，他又开始渴望与她唇齿相依，所以他拉近彼此的距离，霸占了她的唇。他下意识地模仿了她在下方所用的招数，当她加快节奏的时候更加充满激情。可就在他感觉自己没法再多撑她专属折磨一分钟的时候，她的手放松下来，分开双膝让他的身体紧紧贴着自己，而他们的下身也进入同一轨道。

他们同时屏住呼吸，感受着这一时刻的重要。然后她轻轻挪了一下，触碰到他敏感的器官，让他深深地呼出那一口气。他的心率又加了一倍，感觉有些晕头转向，似乎是靠着两人激烈的眼神交流才没有迷失。他知道只有一件事才能使这一切升华，他被与人类起源一样古老的冲动所控制，一只手抓住自己，另一手流畅地把她的膝盖抬起来。

她盯着他，嘴唇绷成一条线，快速呼吸使得鼻翼扇着，但看起来并无不快。她看起来（他再一次无法定义那情感）……充满期待，而且完全清醒，活在_当下_——事实上，比他清醒多了。她表情中还有更多，但他就算是在最佳状态时也不可能确定那是什么。

他在她上方停顿，尽管每寸肌肉和神经元的触点都在咆哮着让他完成动作，但他还是停了下来，望进”那位女人”的眼中，等待着那个未知的信号，很清楚在其出现时，他准能认得出来。

那信号出现了，她抓住他的上臂，轻轻地将大腿贴在他的身侧，于是他再没有任何思考和犹豫，将臀部前推，直到两人完全融合，他可以感觉到他们的心跳快速同步，振动着彼此。

有那么一刻他试图分析这种他之前绝对“不会做”的行为现在正在发生，但随着种种惊艳的感受淹没了他肉体或精神的所有，让他无法理解。当下更难理解的是他为什么有那么多理由抗拒探索自己（现在必须承认存在）的性偏好，尽管从前那些理由看起来非常合理。他拒绝了自己的性意识，可都是为了什么？又有什么收获呢？

他试验性地抽出来一点，然后再次推了进去，让她抓紧了他的胳膊，慵懒地向他微笑，抹去了她刚才那种深度的专注。她的表情又给他加了一剂肾上腺激素到神经系统里，让他恍然大悟了一下。他以前不想要性，是因为还没有遇到_她_。引用一下她自己的话，她‘激起了他的反应。激起了他不常感觉到的东西——也许是他从没有过的感受’。她的话是多么的准确。

他知道，关键是平等。他以前从没有遇到任何让他感觉棋逢对手的人，包括女性，没有一人让他感到是同类。他怎么可能对一个他不尊重的人有兴趣？如果没有挑战，他怎么能会想跟他人在一起？她代表着上述所有——全都包裹在美丽性感下，他不得不承认她的外表，虽然这些特质是次要的，不及她智力给他带来的吸引。

但她的肉体的确极为有魅力，他想到，瞳孔放大着注释她的面容：明亮的蓝眼，长长的深色睫毛，匀称的颧骨，精致的喉咙，红润的脸颊和洁白的牙齿。今晚他第二次感叹起他对她智慧的洞察怎样影响着他对她肉体的态度。

她的手抬起来沿着他的轮廓一直抚摸到他的下巴。“淤青。”她简单地说道，而他适当地点了点头，却几乎没听到她在说什么。

他太过专注地注意到她是怎么同时将腿盘在他腰上，突然间换了两人接触的角度。这个新的角度又带给他全新的快感，让他的大脑在满足中一片空白。

她眨了眨眼睛，颇为理解；她肯定见过无数男人进入这种状态。就算她并没有真正跟他们发生关系，毫无疑问，许多男人确实从她提供的情趣性驯服中得到了快感。

她魅惑地对他一笑，然后收紧了她的双腿，同时将她的臀部向上抬更加靠近他。_这个举动_引起了夏洛克的注意；他呛出一声呻吟，将腰部向前并抓紧了她的手，吻住了她的双唇，渴望获得更多接触。他用力地吻着她，尽管嘴唇已经感到麻木，这不适——就像他在战斗中所受的伤一样——与他此刻所感受到的感官冲击相比不值一提。

他们没有再开口，交流并不通过语言。在身体上，他们继续着从相遇那一刻开始就从没停息的对话。就在他对自己的动作稍稍满意，开始自大起来时，艾琳就马上颠覆了他刚建立的自信，就将他压倒在床上，完全取得上风。这让他有些迷茫，只是短暂的一下，因为这显然没有损害他的利益。他甚至允许自己享受起来——当然也不是说他还有什么选择；现在他身体的生理反应已经成为真正的主宰者了。

他们一同舞蹈时绝不停息的眼神交流诉说着千万：欣赏，挑战，片刻的不满，渴望，甚至是信任。当他从她的表情中读出信任时，不禁睁大了双眼，惊讶于这种情愫对他出现的同时，更不敢相信自己居然能读出这些。她是不是也在他身上看到了同样的情愫？_不大可能_，他想到，但不能确定。

在她身下这种被动的姿势让他觉得不耐烦，于是他决定取回一点主动权，又变化了姿势。有意思的是，就在他以为她会讥笑时，她眼中的信任再次闪现出来：他用双臂紧紧抱住她的腰部，笨拙地想要变换成坐姿，差点让两人都侧翻下去。那眼神转瞬即逝，几乎马上就被玩味的挑战所替代，但他还是捕捉到了。

尽管他注意到了，这观察还是很快就消散不见，连带着几乎所有理性思绪都被清空。她正用自己的内部肌肉对他做着神秘却又美妙无比的事情，用力的夹紧了他，将指甲划下他的胸膛。他感觉像地球引力发生了改变，全都放大在了他们相连的地方，而且不断延伸着。

此刻，溺水的感觉再次袭击了他，他条件反射地将她推到床上，腿纠缠着将她压在床垫上，没有一刻的犹豫。他的智力首先迷失，现在是他对身体的控制；他的四肢和动作完全被一股强大的力量所主导着。他所有的笨拙都消失不见了，此刻在她上方移动的他带着流畅、激烈且异常精准的优雅。

她似乎也屈服于同样的浪潮。她所有的清醒和警觉都消失不见了；她的眼睛已经不再敏锐，几乎失去聚焦，穿透着他而不是望进他的内心。她似乎不介意他莽撞地抚摸她的胸，然后是肩膀，再一次抓住了她的手。相反，他的热烈更加地让她情迷。她发出了他在手机提示音里听见过多次的声音，将脸埋在了他的颈窝里，结束了他们的对视。

没有了眼神的接触，他彻底遗忘了现实，最原始的本能被放纵出来。这里没有过去也没有未来，只有当下，这卡拉奇潮湿的酒店房间之外一切都不复存在了；他的整个世界只有他和“那位女人”。他过去所认为重要的所有需求——可卡因，新的案件，引人入胜的实验——相对于现在都太不值一提了。

像个着魔的男人一样呲牙咆哮着——某种程度上来说他确实着了魔——他松开她的手，抓着她的膝盖，更加深入，于是她立刻将胳膊缠绕在他的颈部，脚踝锁在他背上，贴附在他身上，好像他是什么救生员。

但是没有用了；他已经越过了边缘，只需要拉上她一起。

他闭上了双眼，再次咬住她的肩膀，用鼻子急促地呼吸，希望这样能克制自己专属的折磨。像是过了永恒那么久，所有甜美的期待都在最关键的时刻令”那位女人”先将他们投向快感的深渊。

她突然间浑身绷紧，紧紧地包裹着他，从他颈窝处抬起头，向后仰去，发出一声急促且窒息的呻吟，似乎在叫着他的名字。

不过他不能确定，因为她的收缩令他承受不来，他紧绷的弦终于突然间松了出去。强烈的快感吞噬了他的全部，散射到浑身每一块肌肉，四肢，使他大口汲取着氧气。可即使是这最基本的身体需求，对于他体内冲撞着的愉悦也只是次要的。

就在他的肌肉收缩之后，它们也同样迅速地放松下来，泄掉了他最后保存的精力和体力。他喘着粗气，倒在了艾琳旁边，像是融化的铅块一样炽热疲软。

他的身边，“那位女人”也同样地气喘吁吁，四肢松散，大汗淋淋，但是她的双眼却再次明亮起来，像夏洛克以前看到却无法确定的那样。

他现在仍旧不是很确定，但从她的表情有一种情绪是他_能够_完全认出来的。

胜利。


	6. 枕边密语

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章有小彩蛋：想象中的John会以JiminyCricket（迪斯尼动画片木偶奇遇记里的小蟋蟀——也就是良心）的角色出现两次。

他花了很久才恢复类似意识和知觉的感受，有力气挪动身体是那之后更久的事了。他的肌肉像被黏在了一起，他的骨头像被灌了钳。

躺在他怀里的她同样也沉甸甸的，但这种感觉并不是不好，他觉得自己很容易以现在这个姿势进入深度睡眠。也许他睡醒后她就已经走了，那样他就能在这短暂的疯狂后重获自己的机敏。

他短暂地揣摩一下他想不想要事情那样发展，但很快就对转动思绪齿轮感到不堪重负，于是放弃了。

过了一会儿，他感觉床垫移动了一下，艾琳转身背对他。他听到熟悉的沙沙声时，终于被好奇心驱动着动了一下，虽然只是微微抬头。他越过床单上方看见裸露着的她靠在床边，从声音来判断，她是在他右边裤兜里找到了那包登喜路香烟。她直接从烟盒里取出一根烟夹在食指和中指之间，他的打火机也被握在她手里。

“给我，”他伸出左手张开手掌说，虽然口齿不清，但已经是他现在状态能达到的极限了。

她俏皮地挑了一侧的眉毛，还是将她刚抽出的烟递给了他，自己又抽了一根出来。

她点燃了烟，两人都深深地吸了一口，沉默在他们之间无限延伸。

他最终没法对着安静一言不发，以他天下闻名的毒辣开口说：“啊，对所有人来说都真够丢脸的。”

话刚出口，他立刻就谴责了自己。他干嘛要说出这样的话？事实上，他自己一点儿也不觉得丢脸——甚至是对性的力量产生了正经的尊重。他恼怒地深深吸了一口烟，感觉思绪开始变得清晰。

如果John现在在这里（虽然夏洛克可根本不想他见到这样的自己），他会说什么？他会说夏洛克只是在刚才突然、不曾预料却又激情、亲热的行为发生后，尝试想保持一定的距离？……因为害怕自己的脆弱而回到“盔甲”？

他看着登喜路烟的烟头燃烧着，猛烈地眨眼：他刚才的发言轻率，无情（更糟的是：不准确），知道自己做错了而感到_颇为_懊恼，同时他也难以将这样模糊不清的证据分类至情感——就算是他自己的情感。不对，应该说在他自己的情感方面就更没法归类了。

但除了更加深地吸了口烟，声音微微冷酷了一点外，艾琳似乎不为所动。

“你知道，我_是_位施虐女王。使人感到丢脸是我的必备技能。”她缓慢地吐了一口烟。“现在你可以加入到享受过这种特殊服务的名贵的行列中去，国会议员，王室，部长以及各个等级的政治家。”

“艾琳……”虽然有烟的提神，他的大脑依旧还处在刚才激情后的混沌中，他尴尬地意识到，就像所有提供快感的手段，性也有除了表面上能看到以外的可怕副作用。然而也许就算是贴了多片尼古丁贴片，他也在这种场合之下无话可说。

她看起来没有听见，于是他又吸了口烟。

“你很享受。”他选择说，企图（并不怎么优雅，他知道）换个方式表达她在不久前——字面意义上地——才被取悦过。但就算是他也能听出这话是多么的傲慢和轻蔑。

沉默了一会儿，她回道：“是的。”然后自己深深吸了口烟。她的声音听起来非常平静、自然，但他知道她一点都不想回答他。他让她失望了。“有时候压制掉大脑所有有规律的思绪单纯存在在当下可以……使人自由。你不觉得吗？”

她望着他，无声询问着他，但她的蓝眼现在冰冷无比，已经没有一点刚才的激情了。

“我不知道。”他机械的回答道，现在有点空荡荡的感觉。

“哦，我可不信。”她平静地回答道，回头平视前方，“也许你以前没有尝试过性爱，但对于像你这种大脑，肯定也是不是试过慢下来，平静下来的法子？”

他没有回答，但是他知道她正确地理解了他的默认。

“这_真的是_你的第一次，是不是？”

房间里的安静开始让他不舒服了：“你知道答案。”

“我想听到你亲口说出来。”她说，口气依旧很平静。

“为什么？”他问道，声音显得比他想象中要更加生气。也许性本身并不令人丢脸，但一系列的询问和探讨确实尴尬，而且这是必定的。是惩罚吗？当然。

“为什么听我承认会给你满足？”

她选择不直接回答，表情像大理石刻出的面具一样冰冷。

John的声音再次插入：_你必须得说出来了。早死早超生，你知道现在的尴尬是你的错。你之前太混蛋了，所以现在改正：道歉。_

夏洛克的眉头皱了起来，阴郁地吸着烟，内心挣扎。依他来看，他现在处于两难的境地中。如果性爱仅仅是他战斗中产生的肾上腺素加上受伤的自尊所得的附带品，也就是说他利用了她对他的情感，这么来说他俩都够丢脸的。

相反，如果坦白说这一切并不使人丢脸则是在某种程度上承认了，性爱与更加难以捉摸的“什么”有关——更加私人，亲密，这样是承认了她之前对他的情感所做出的的推断完全正确。

不过，事实就是他压根不觉得哪儿丢人了，根据他上述的逻辑推断就意味着……

他的眼睛马上睁大了，心脏突然剧烈地疼了一下，他脸色变白了，满是汗的皮肤突然在燥热的房间里发凉。

纵使他的大脑仍然受到激情的影响，并不是顶尖状态，但他还是飞速进入了思考，并将他意识到的假设重新整合成可以出口的话，像炸弹一样意义重大地降临在他身上。

**这一切并不使人丢脸则是在某种程度上承认了，性爱与更加难以捉摸的“什么”有关——更加私人，亲密。**

**她之前对他的情感所做出的的推断完全正确。**

_这是怎么发生的？_他百思不得其解。最终，艾琳艾德勒还是完全打败了他。直到现在为止，这都是计划精密的游戏，跟金钱、犯罪、名气、权力（除了他俩之间的较量，当然）无关，但是她赢了。_我的天_，_她赢了！_

他无比震惊地望着她，恍然大悟自己对她的感情，她的胜利掷地有声。现在那感情就过于明显了，特别是考虑到他们做爱时他全程的思绪。他的大脑怎么被荷尔蒙冲昏都不应该花费这么久才推理出这么明显的事情？

难怪她会生气，他惊叹着，看着她的侧脸。她知道她赢了，但他却并不承认自己_知道了_，不愿让她满足。在那之前他还以为她只是满意自己终于把他弄上了床。他怎么变得这么幼稚；这背后远不是那么简单。

再说了，他后知后觉地想到，也许她的某一部分真的被他鲁莽的话伤害到了。

荒唐的是，现在他所熟悉的性欲感觉在他体内再次搅动起来。他更深地吸了口烟，但这回不是因为迷茫，而是下定了决心。

“艾琳。”即便他仍然处于震惊中，可他声音更有力了——_很好_，这非常好。他充满了信心，因为在他踏入这个酒店房间以来第一回，他完全搞懂了在发生的事。

她肯定也察觉了他语调中有希望的感觉，因为她飞快地转过脸庞，询问地看着他的眼睛。他不知道她看到了什么，但是她的眉毛轻挑了一下。

“我道歉，为我刚才说的话。”他绷紧嘴唇，接着说道：“真相是，一切都……令人惊奇地好。”

“我可不这么认为这有什么好惊讶的。”她马上反驳道，但冷漠的表情稍微软化了一点。

他向她点了点头表示妥协。假如他刚才能有像她这样的长远意识，他就能有幸分享她的内在想法了。

他一直都知道他们在很多方面都是相同的，但是在理解人类情感方面——包括理解他的情感——她已经证明自己是优胜方。_她“知道”人们“喜欢什么”_，夏洛克打趣地想，而且她还像读懂那些人一样读懂他，显然比他还要在行。然而她并没有让他感觉像普通人，这让他对她产生了更多尊重。她是怎么知道的？

从这个意义上说，她是不是也预计到了他会在卡拉奇营救她？他突然间明白了，是的，她预计到了。更进一步的推理震惊着他：他之所以可以准确找到她，正是因为她留下了像面包屑一样的线索，技巧娴熟的以至于他都没有发现她是故意的。_真是令人目瞪口呆！_这场赌博她压上了自己的性命，但是她赢了。

“可能是没什么好惊讶的，确实。”他同意，赞赏的笑容挂在他嘴边，她回应他的微笑，眉毛挑的更高了。

“你也非常享受。”她回忆道，让他想起了认知和感官上的回忆，于是脸瞬间红了起来。

“是的——”过了一会，他承认了。没有必要撒谎；他显然无比享受他们刚才的活动。

“夏洛克——”她开口说，呼吸开始急促起来。

但是他还没有结束。他终于意识到自己对她有着情感回应——这意味着他有史以来第一次渴望性爱，同时这也意味着这真的就是像他所怀疑的那样，拖慢或阻碍他的工作。他一直知道情感与他的生活方式格格不入，现在他真正体验到了之后，这事实也并没有什么不同。于是：

“——但是不会再发生第二次了。它让我失去了洞察力和判断能力。很危险。”

他很严肃地说道，但是让他沮丧的是,这似乎让艾琳有了相反的反应。她并没有失去兴趣，这些话反而让她的眼睛闪耀起来。他在瞬间反应过来，他刚刚表现出了最新，也是最大的一个弱点，不过已经来不及了。她已经看穿过他防护一次，而那还是在他知道这感觉有多么有多么令人上瘾之前；现在以及将来，他对她来说就更加容易读懂了，而她也完全清楚这一点。

更危险的是，她显然将他严肃的声明当做了一种挑战。

他试图呼唤她的理性，纵使他忧虑地清楚知道（虽然这忧虑让他有点开心）已经晚了。

“艾琳，唯一可以让我们跟，跟_动物_区分的就是我们的理性。我不会因为一段时间身体的愉悦而丧失对自己理性的掌控的。”他可以看出来她压根儿就没有觉得他的理论有任何说服性，所以他将他的论调提升为蔑视的人身攻击：“我不会轻易地_像你_一样对性欲屈服。”

她脸上俏皮的笑容立刻就消失了：“这是_你_现在的想法，”她轻轻地说道，出人意料地平静，可不是他所期盼的。他正等着她激烈地证明原始冲动有什么好处，但她却用他自己的话治住了他，这回复可够吸引人了。为什么她总是能够不断地出其不意？

他大脑高速地运转，想要明白她的想法，但无法做到。他的想法，_什么意思_？她显然是个非常享受性的人，而且也完全接受自己这一点。她还已经承认了她认为单纯通过感官的体验让人感到自由。他以为了什么？他的前额皱了起来，询问地看了她一眼，但她似乎没有注意，正在熄灭烟头。

“后悔了？”她问道，转身朝向他打断了他没有成功的推理。

他迅速抬头看了一眼，想开口回答，但是又再次合上了，因为他发现自己确实是不知道该如何回应她的问题。这确实是一个带有欺骗性的复杂问题。但是总体上……

“不，”他回答道，将他自己手上的烟头掐灭在床头柜的烟灰缸里。然后他说道，“我从来不后悔。”

“这种情况下都不会？”她问道，捕捉着他的潜台词。

他撇撇嘴，再次思索着这个问题。

“即便在我的一生中我曾经后悔着其他的事情——在过去，但是这次我不后悔。”他最后非常肯定和真诚地说着。

“为什么？”她问道，她的口气有点小心翼翼，这听起来不像她。她显然知道自己仿佛在面对着寸草不生的荒漠所有的情感。

他思考着她到底问的是什么，根本不知道怎么回答，然后放弃了。在这过去的10分钟内，他所做的自我反省比他青春期过后所加起来的还要多，可他还是没有办法将他对此的拒绝背后那矛盾复杂的原因转化成话语。至少现在不行，也许永远都不行。

相反，他用一个问题回击她的疑问。希望这个问题足够不同，可以分散她的注意力，让她不去注意他没有回答的事实。

他像猫一样快速优雅地转向她，非常欣慰地看见她表情充满着诧异。

“你是怎么找到我的？”他问道，快速射击出每一个字，“而且还如此迅速，没有借助任何资源，比如钱或者手机。”

她眨了眨眼，以询视的眼光望着他，他知道她也在犹豫要不要回答她，或者她应不应该揪住他刚在对最后一个问题没有回答。

突然，她笑了。是她那种俏皮且充满魅力的笑，夏洛克感觉自己就像是被缓刑了一样。这是他相当熟悉的领域；她是怎么在没有情报的情况下，提前抵达他的酒店，完全是靠推理和分析，也没有任何可能涉足模糊情感的部分。绝对是他擅长的领域。

“嗯，我应该告诉你吗？”她露齿一笑，“毕竟，女人是需要_保留一些_秘密的。”


	7. 问与答

他等了大约有三秒，然后就让步了：“艾琳，我通常不需要任何解释，所以考虑到这个罕见的情况，请满足我。”他甚至还加了“请”字，John听了会很高兴的。

她嘲笑着摇头：“我有点惊讶你不是正在_向我_解释的人。我知道你爱卖弄自己。似乎现在有点不在你平常的水准？”

收到这个明显的挑战后，他迅速地扫描记忆寻找线索，但是挫败的发现，从他抢占军用车到他发现她出现在酒店房间为止，这之间都是肾上腺素带来的模糊（之前的这一小时也是如此）。他只能想起的画面是他在朝着城市开去时，在车灯照耀下满是尘埃的长长道路。该死的他没法解释她是怎么做到的。

看着他那空洞的表情和眯起眼睛四处打转的样子，艾琳大笑起来，如银铃般少女的笑声，“不行吗？真是令人惊奇。”

“请求你。”他重复着请，让她脸上闪过一丝色彩：是兴奋？满意？他说不出来，但很快就得到了他想要的答案。

“好吧，既然你都在求我了……”她喃喃着指出，让‘是第二回’的潜台词在两人间悬着，让他马上感觉到脸红，但却不是因为尴尬，而是突然起了兴致。

“实话说，这很简单。”她轻快地继续说，“我知道要找怎样的迹象，所以追踪你并不难。”

他马上专注起来，双眼拂过她的脸：“你也是如此。”他挖苦道，终于能接上自己思绪断了的地方，因而松了口气：“但你正是想被追踪到，不是么？”

她几乎完全无视了他的话；她没有看着他也没有回答，但对他的反问挑了一下眉毛。

“有一刻我差点被抓。”她说，显然是从头说起，从他让她开始跑说起。“步枪声从我就要被……从你所在的室内传来，招来了中央走廊里的卫兵。我及时的躲到了电缆塔的后面……幸亏那儿很暗，我穿的是黑色，而且他们光注意枪声了。当我逃出营地到了哨所的时候，从一个被你那个炸弹炸伤的人那里搞到了一把枪。顺便一提，炸得不错”。

夏洛克赞同的点了一下头，尽管听到她差点受伤时，心里不是很舒服。他提前计划的炸弹和枪炮是为了分散注意力以便她更容易的逃跑，但当时他只以为这些是他那独一无二的计划中的两个策略。他以为那都是为了他自己，_他_对挑战的享受，_他_的成功如何让_他_的自信心爆棚，解除_他_的无聊。保证“那位女人”这样特别的智力存活只是个附加好处，而不是主要目的。或者他是这样告诉自己的。

然而，现在他清楚地认识事实恰恰相反的。上述所有动机都有优点，这是当然，但都不是他来巴基斯坦的最主要原因。她才是。

_不过我的情感没有改变任何，_他坚决地对自己重复着。他的本性就热爱钻研各种缘由和形势，所以他对自己和情感的理解确实有_价值_。但这并不意味着那对他的生活有分毫影响。_我可以拒绝生命中的其他诱惑，我也可以拒绝这个。_

所有的想法在他脑子里只用了2秒，他再次肯定了自己情感的立场后，又继续听起她的叙述，她还在刚开始。

“我把枪藏在了斗篷里，跑到路的另一边，假装我受伤了，等待路过的摩托骑手来帮我。我知道随时有人会停下来，并且知道那营地里在发生什么——知道我的事——就会同情我，同时如有不测我就准备好用武器威胁，这样不管怎样我都能有交通工具。幸运的是，很快就有个年青人骑着小摩托过来了，我用枪威胁他的时候可把他吓得，可怜的家伙。当时我也不知道应该做什么，到哪儿去；我也不知道你是不是还活着，不过我想你会的。所以------”

“停一下，”夏洛克说，伸出手，就像在拦出租一样，艾琳马上沉默下来。

“当然了。那辆车。”夏洛克平静的说，在回溯了一些相关的变量之后，答案完全清晰地呈现在他面前，明白了她在逃脱之后是怎么计划路线的。他有些懊恼自己居然没有更快明白过来，尽管他知道自己现在并不是在他正常的水准。“从那里出去的路——两条公路，六条土路，全都连接到超过一打的其他路线——你一定选了M5的那条通往城里的路；现在清楚了，不过你_本应_朝着海去的。去城里是个明显的选择，也是我没想到你会选的，那样太傻了，他们会猜到你选这条路然后继续追踪你的。”

她看起来更多是激动而不是感到悔意，他猜大概是因为他成功推断出了她选的路线——她知道这就意味着他已经推理出了剩下的部分。

“我相信我已经够领先的了，”她重新开口，默认了他推断的正确，“别忘了我有枪在手，所以，那车又_怎么了_？”她满脸期待地看着他。

“我说你会选择那条路是因为你肯定是这样发现了……所以也就知道了……”他喃喃道。

“然后？”她催促他，让他抬眼看着她，用回荡着的声音宣布。

“既然你选择了去城里最明显的路，你遇到了一辆停在半坡的车，是一辆新型的四座轿车，显然是租赁的，没有什么尘土说明没停太长时间。更不用说这附近偷车猖狂，其完整程度更是证明。但这样的车在这样偏僻的乡间小路上_做_什么呢？你可想了想，马上就知道了答案。”

艾琳咧嘴一笑点了点头：“那车属于你对于我来说再明显不过了。就像是上面贴着个性化的车牌贴纸说‘我爱门德尔松’一样。”

“所以，”他继续着，几乎没有理会她的话，“你寻找着我在巴基斯坦的根据地，于是停车去搜查线索，一张停车纸夹在了雨刮下，这让你得到了卡拉奇酒店的地址和西格森的名字。就算你有什么疑惑，在见到座位上有条叠好的黑色裤子和下面的海军蓝衬衫之后也消散了。对服饰特别敏锐的你，肯定会想起我喜爱的牌子和风格，然后认出那些衣服是我的。”

“是的，你似乎钟情于萨维尔街的一位特定裁缝。”她同意道，夏洛克可以看出她在努力阻止自己不要评论他的服装品味，或者说他缺乏的品味。相反她最后只是说：“还有裤口袋里露出的这包香烟。”她朝旁边桌子上那即将空了的烟盒指了指，“我猜抽烟是个新的爱好？”

“抽烟算是旧的也算是新的，一直都有的尼古丁需求，摄入方式不同而已。”他轻易的扯开了话题，“然后，你到这里，就问西格森先生的房间号……”

“令人刮目相看。”停顿一下之后他补充说，赞许地看着她。

“谢谢，”她笑着说。“完全正确，当然。你恢复了我对你的信心。”她飞快地亲吻他的肩胛，尽管他早已记住了她的唇落在身上的感觉，但是再次接受的触碰令他得到愉悦，于是被絮叨的想法打扰思绪。

夏洛克皱了皱眉，有点不快。到此为止种种解释都非常直接，但他没法猜出最后一部分：有太多种可能性了。

“你到底是怎么进来的？我有几个推论，但希望你能确定那个正确的”

“喔？”她挑逗着问。

“是的，大概有六个。”他不耐烦的回答，急切地想要得到最终的结论。

“为何不和我分享一下，我会暗示你接不接近？”

他抿了一下嘴，而她却只是在微笑，他又坚定的盯着前方了：“我不喜欢游戏，艾琳。”

“你当然喜欢，夏洛克。”她说，过了会儿他决定自己同意了她的反驳。他没法愚弄她，这与众不同。对于大多数人来说，他可以做任何事，不管说什么都能糊弄过去。

他吸了口气但把双手举起，一只手五指伸向空中，外加另一只手的食指。

“一，”他收回食指，左手变成拳握状，“你可以从女佣那里得到万能钥匙；也许是从她身上或者她的推车里。”

“一点不对。”艾琳撅着小嘴，但是眼神透露着享受。

夏洛克放下他的左拳，收起右手的大拇指，“二，你和保安调情，分散他的注意，拿到_他的_万能钥匙卡。”

“还是错。只是第一条的变形，全都是错的，你不应该把它们算成两条。”她的声音听起来很快乐；她太过享受这种上风了。

“三，”他继续说，“你偷了客人的钱包，贿赂了保安，女佣，或者门童，不论谁，只要是能给你钥匙的。”

“有点接近了，但还是错。我没偷任何东西，至今为止，你的三条猜测都是基于我偷了什么的假设。”

“好吧，四，你假装是我的情妇，在我出差的时候想要给我惊喜，你承诺我会给放你进来的人一笔丰厚的小费。”

“更接近了，我喜欢这个情景。”她轻声说，“你知道角色扮演的概念吗？我看你扮做牧师的样子，觉得你肯定会喜欢角色……”

“_五_，”他说的有点大声，假装根本没听到她在说什么，但他还是忍不住瞟了眼她的红唇，她正轻轻的咬着下唇。看到那场景他的脉搏又加快了点，但他不予理会。_不能再次发生了_，他命令自己。

“以我所看，你没有钱……”他略带疑问地快速瞟了她一眼，她点头确认了一下，“除了你排除的偷窃，贿赂是不可能的了——除非你不是用的钱财贿赂，而是……”他突然看了她裸露的身体，皱起眉毛和鼻子，作出嫌恶状，“别说你用了性……”

“_当然没有！_”艾琳打断他的话，像是这个想法冒犯了她，然后她坏笑一下，停顿片刻后说：“不够时间做这种事情。”

夏洛克又盯了她一会儿，眯起了眼睛，然后沉思着开口确认：“确实，我想也是。当我抵达的时候，你已经在房间里了，而且我赶回来一刻都没有耽搁。”

他又看了她一眼，雪白的皮肤上有些轻微的雀斑，他突然认出他对第五种可能性的不快主要是因为吃醋了。他对自己感到懊恼，因为当她排除了这种可能性的时候他松了口气。

“那好吧。五：你说我在情妇的那条接近了些……你假装是我招来的妓女，但应该在我结束事务回到酒店的时候准备好，而我在前台给你留了钥匙。你成功说服了那个（显然）天真的前台，一定是哪里搞错了，如果没按照我的计划我会勃然大怒。你又承诺他帮忙的话会得到丰厚的小费。你当然穿得很符合你的角色（如果从你穿进我房间的鞋来看，你的囚禁者让你在那黑纱之下保持了你自己的服装），说服他并不需要费太大的力气。”

“虽然我对你这种想法很感兴趣，但你又远离真相了——除了衣服的部分，那里对了。奥卡姆剃刀原则，夏洛克；这个理论太复杂了。”她靠过去将手放到他被床单包裹的大腿上，他低头看着她的手背：“听着，我是不是应该直接告诉你？”

他艰难地把目光从抚摸他大腿的手上移开，富有穿透力地看了她一眼。他的大脑重新分析他最后猜测的一种可能性。过了一会儿，他在空中挥了挥手，但知道她没被骗得以为他并不感兴趣。她得意的笑着，证实了他的猜测，然后将手撤下了。

“我直接走了进来。”她轻快的说，“当时女佣正在吸尘，我就像是进入自己的房间似的进来了，朝着她笑了一下，就开始洗澡了。”

夏洛克点点头，然后又皱起了眉头。“但是只有你的脚印是通向房间的。酒店工作人员是怎么拔去吸尘器的插头的？”

“插头在走廊里。”

确实如此，他回忆起来了，可是：“不。就算是她后退着清理掉她的脚印，你的脚印在她洗完尘_之后_才出现。”

“我刚好是在她已经干完要离开的时候进来的。”她取笑道。

“那怎的，房门奇迹般地打开了？”他立刻嘲讽般地回击着。

她坏笑一下，满不在乎地回答：“应该给你奖励一朵小红花。”

“到底是怎么回事？”

她朝他神秘地一笑，在他们快速地一来一回交流之中突然安静下来。

“更不要说，”他补充道，“在晚上的那个时间，房间清理服务已经结束了。”

她的笑容变得玩味起来，快速地将指关节滑过他的手臂，佯装漫不经心。他片刻失去自制，在她的触碰下寒毛倒竖，肌肤泛起涟漪。

“好吧，”她的声音听来有些洋洋得意，不知道是因为他不知道答案，还是因为他对她抚摸的反应，或者两者都是，他不确定。“你说对了一部分，但没把它们准确拼接在一起。我确实说服了前台给我一张房卡，但没有出演最明显的那个角色。相反——我在女厕扔掉了黑纱之后看起来又像个_西方人_了。我直接就跟他嚷嚷，说我是你从英格兰一路追踪过来的妻子——”

“我的妻子，嗯？”夏洛克实在是忍不住尖酸刻薄地说，“你之前对伪装说了什么？‘无论你怎么努力，总是自画像’？所以，这就是你想要的，艾琳，成为我的妻子？”

“哦，所以你现在是在向我求婚吗？”她立刻还击道，“除非你承诺永远都别让我生小孩。”

“西格森先生是挪威人。”他平静地说道，没有回答她并继续这个让他后悔开了头的话题。虽然他们不过都是在开玩笑，这个话题也稍微太接近他最近意识到的情感了。

艾琳从他的表情上立刻就明白了他的想法，嘲讽地说道，“他才没注意到呢，大多数人都不会注意的，你知道。”

他知道，她也知道的事实……让他感到与众不同。当然了，_她_本身就很与众不同。在他意识到自己对她的看法之前他就已经认出这点了。

“再说了，挪威人是允许在英格兰结婚并生活的，尽管他们过得多么不幸福，在这种情况下。”她的声音高扬而尖锐，让他畏缩一下：“‘他本应该在孟买谈生意，但我_知道_他在这里鬼混’。我还真挺喜欢装作一个绝望的女人的。”

在调查中过程中他常常需要使用伪装，因而他必须承认他被逗乐了。甚至在脑海想象这一幕时笑出了声，接着另一个问题浮出水面。

“但是你怎么说服他违反酒店的规定让你进入一个客人的房间？没有钱，也没有‘其他’的补偿？”

她静静地看着他。“确实，_当时_是没有‘其他’的补偿——就像我说的，不够时间——但我确实与他调情了，暗示他晚点时候会去找他。我想他可能以为他是我报复你的手段。”她淘气地哼了一声，“也许是因为我明确地告诉他了，所以……”

“哈，这才像我认识的你嘛，”夏洛克回答道，真心的笑了起来。“他只能认为西格森出其不意顺利解决了问题。也许我补偿他即将面临的失望，应该给他多点小费。”

她抬头望着他，给了他一个狡猾却有些害羞的表情，没有说话，他随意地点点头，内心突然意识到了什么。

“哦，我忘了，你当时料到了事情的走向。”

他们的眼神又纠缠在了一起，那该死的斩不断的亲密联系，让他感觉到呼吸和心跳马上加快。_而且还是这么容易_，他默默地骂着。当她的指关节再次擦过他的胳膊，他着迷地看着她那严肃专注的表情。他的右手抓住了她的手腕，虽然这次他没有测她的脉搏，他们互相注视着对方，很长一段时间，两人都呼吸困难。

在他意识到他的决心被欲望冲击地越来越弱的时候，他强行地让他自己想其他的事情转移自己的注意力。突然间找到了一个，谢天谢地。

“最后一个问题。”他自己都诧异他的声音听起来怎么变得这么低。

“嗯哼。”她半合着眼，眼神深邃，微微张着嘴。

他轻轻放下她的手，把双手紧紧抱在他的腰间，这样他就不会情不自禁地想去握着她手了，她眨了眨眼，合上了双唇。魔咒被打破了，至少目前是这样。

“你怎么处理枪的？”

她停了一秒钟，然后有些顺从地回答道：“在浴室里。我不知道什么时候也许用得上——”

没等她将话说完，他就跳下床去找枪。他看到AK-47正卡在水槽的支架上，好像它就应该属于那儿，他检查了弹膛，发现里面有30颗子弹；是满的。非常好。

他开始回卧室，但又专门折返浴室，拿了一条浴巾缠在腰间，站在门口，这个位置更加中立。

“我打算洗个澡，”他说道，这条逃生路线（虽然只是暂时的）突然在他脑海中出现，“但是你应该睡一会儿，我这么快就找到了你——”

“我先找到的_你_。”她纠正道，没有漏掉一拍。

“既然我俩这么快就找到对方了，”他不耐烦地重新复述了一遍，“我们应该考虑明天一早上就实行我接下来的计划。”

“你接下来的计划？”她茫然地问道，抱着膝盖在胸前坐着。

“当然，我接下来的计划。”他说，拿指尖敲打着门框。“你不会认为我这样大费周折，而不打算保证你几周后不会再次被抓吧？”

她皱起眉头，困惑地说：“但是我来找的你。我找到的你。”

“是的是的，我们已经说明了是你_先_找到的我。那只是因为营救你的时候我们没有时间确认接头的地点。就像你记得的，我们都有点忙。”

“但是你不知道我会去哪儿……”

“就像我刚才说的，如果你直接去了海边，坐船离开这个国家应该更明智一些。鉴于你不笨，我当时认为你会选择这个路线。同样，我前两天考察了一下海岸那边，以一天的间隔可以停靠在每个渔村，尤其是那些可以通过大路直接连向营地的。我给了他们3，000卢比让他们注意你，同时我还悬赏了145,000卢比，给第一个向我汇报你的足迹的人。”

他停下来笑了笑。“天哪，我爱行贿！我希望这在英格兰也可以奏效，虽然公平地说，我在英格兰也是这么做的。”

然后，他又变得公事公办，继续他的想法：“我甚至去了印度，在去了曼德维和贾姆纳格尔港口，每一步我都想到了。”

艾琳目瞪口呆地听着漫长却快速的解释，让夏洛克感到一丝丝地开心，因为他终于可以让她惊讶了。显然她以为自己逃跑之后将会是独身一人，但她本应该料到的；他从不半途而废。他可不会这么粗心。

“那如果我直接跑向城市，决意不再与你联络呢？”她挑衅地问道。

夏洛克眯上眼睛，疑惑地问道：“你为什么要这样做？不过如果仅仅是讨论，我敢肯定我还是可以追踪到你。我已经追踪了这么久了，不是吗？在一个城市里找到你总比在全球追踪你简单得多。”

“你能找到我是因为我_想让_你找到我，”她指出，最终证实了他刚才的猜测。

她下巴绷紧，双眼闪耀起来，他注视着她的眼睛，一秒拉长很久，所有有关她的情感——以及他的，_因为他现在已经没法回头了_——种种含义涌向他的脑海。最后他摇了摇头，将双手插入了自己的卷发中。

“你看，”他坚定地说着，试图听起来自信点，回到了安全的理性话题：“我知道将会有三种可能的结果：我因为自己的才智找到你；你，总归会留一些证据让我可以找到你；_或者_你直接就来找我。我接下来的计划就是假设我们会碰面，所以很明显我一点都不担心。”

她依旧望着他，她的头搭在膝盖上，整个房间虽然平静但气氛却紧张起来。他感到有些矛盾，不知是应该将门甩在她面前还是朝她走过去，于是他轻轻清了下嗓子。

“现在就像我刚才说的一样，休息吧。我们明天早上就开始。”

她还是一动不动，她蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，充满这一种难以定义的感情。感谢？不，好像不是。就像他刚才告诉她的，他已经见过感激无数回了，那很容易看拿出，而不像现在。这个很复杂。

在凝视游戏中主动败下阵来，他先眨了眨眼，轻轻关上了他们间相隔的门，他的心跳重重的撞击着他的胸膛。

打开淋浴，他非常欣慰可以躲开她心知肚明的穿透视线一会儿，给自己时间好好的思考，但是当热水冲向他的头部和胳膊，他感到非常的精辟历经，他觉得他甚至都没有力气洗头。

当他迷迷糊糊地从浴室里出来，他看到房间的灯已经关上了，他看到了艾琳在被子下面修长的身影，但是他已经很累了，所以也不能分辨她是真睡着了还是只是掩饰。

没有任何意识，他拽掉身上的浴巾，穿上睡衣，在床上与“那位女人”相反的位置睡下。

他立刻就睡着了，很快就进入深层睡眠，他在这几周或者说这几个月中都没有睡得这么踏实。还没有等到早晨微细地晨光透过酒店厚厚的窗帘，他就醒了。因为他听到了房间里微微沙沙的声响，让他迷惑和不安。


	8. 情感与豁免

他费力地缓缓恢复意识，就像从重物下挣扎出来。尽管他还是筋疲力尽，但有什么坚持要让他醒来。有那么一刻他的大脑被疲倦和困惑所笼罩着，种种感官中没有熟悉的信息涌来的感觉：微光中他可以看见的四周，吵醒他的噪音，房间的味道，接触到的身体。一切都没有任何意义。

接着突然他就明白过来许多事情。一是他记起了前一天晚上，这让他有一毫秒的犹豫，但很快就平息了。他可没有时间想其他的，更多急事争着要占用他大脑的资源。其中一件字面意义上地正紧贴着他，显然晚间某时他从侧躺，背对着“那位女人”的姿势，转变成了……更加亲密的体位。

醒来后，他发现自己躺在床中间，把她揽入怀中，脸颊埋在她的秀发间，臂弯环绕着她的身体，把她紧紧抱着。他从来没在这种情况下醒过，于是不停地在迷惑中眨着眼，轻轻的抬头看了一下四周，嘴巴微微张开。他开始整理头绪：自从半夜空调终于开始工作，整个房间的温度降了许多，他肯定是下意识的被她的体温所吸引的。

但是这个想法突然被第三个，几乎是同时出现的思绪打断了。“那位女人”的肩膀和肋骨在抵着他的胸膛和臂膀反复颤抖着，在他指尖的测量下，她腹部的肌肉每隔几秒会紧紧的收缩。她一只手握住他拥抱自己的手，但另一只手却捂着脸。她在低声哭泣，尽管他察觉到她在尽可能的保持安静，每过一会儿她就抽泣一下，然后试图暂时的屏住呼吸掩盖过去。这就是吵醒他的原因。

他将头抬得更高，俯视着眼前这个意想不到且令人难受的画面，矛盾的心情冲击着他的内心。

“艾琳。艾琳，你还好么？”他马上问道，自己急迫的声音听起来充满关心，他对此感到有点意外，但是他没有时间去想了，先做出了反应，所以这一定是本能的真实反应。

听到了他的呼唤，她凭直觉屏住呼吸，抬头看他，他惊讶且有些入迷的看见她的眼神就像是一头猛兽陷入了一个圈套。有那么一刻他们互相凝视的是后续，他见到她的恐慌（可能是因为他看到了她的脆弱），然后她的面具猛的又稳稳戴上了，她抽出了在他手中的手，每块肌肉都僵硬无比。

没意识到自己在干什么，他冲动地用那只被她松开的手顺着她手臂抚上，紧紧地搂住她的肩膀，施了点力道将她转向自己，但是她却更加转过去，依旧屏住呼吸。

他最初的想法是大概自己是她这样的原因。当然了这也不是什么新鲜事了。过去他并不是故意地惹了无数女人哭泣，而且实话实说他在一切都太晚了前根本没有意识到正在发生什么。

最近的一次就是这个圣诞节的时候弄哭了茉莉.胡泊。尽管她没真的流下眼泪，但是他能听出她收紧了声音，这暗示出她在抑制着不哭出来。然而，就像当时的情况，他也总能在事情发生之后明白自己到底是有多么的过分。但现在，他内心一片空白，感到焦虑万分。

不过了，他在前一晚也再一次想起，昨晚是他从未曾接触过的领域；谁知道这些情感类型之间的差别呢，也许他触犯了某种令人讨厌的情感规范？他期望她能解释一下自己；他在黑暗中根本承受不了这些。

“艾琳，怎么回事？”他再次探试着问道，试着用尽可能听起来理性和有逻辑性的声音，实质上是要鼓励她同样回应。

“没事的，”她绷紧地说，“再睡会儿。”

他直接忽略她所说的，“是不是我做了什么……”他起了个头儿，尝试着更好地诠释这个局面。

“不是，”她直接打断了，重复道：“睡吧。”她听起来有点愤怒，不知道是因为自己显示出的脆弱，还是因为他的刺探，他也不确定。他怀疑更有可能是前者，又试图将自己从这种纠结的心情中抽离出去，他知道如果让感情占了上风——即便这样的情况极不可能再次发生了——那已经足够令人恼怒的了，更不用说让他尊敬的人见到那更上一层楼的羞辱。

尽管如此，好奇心超越了他的理解激起的任何敏感度。

“这是正常的回应吗？”他逼问道，“在性爱之后的哭泣，是因为释放了内啡肽的原因么？这理论能说通，但是我从没­——”

她干咳了一声，打断了他的话，转过肩膀惊愕地望向他：“你真是个白痴，对吗？”

他马上感觉被刺痛了开始反驳，但是停了下来思考一下，面对当前这种逐渐展开的状况，他完全无法理解。“也许对一些事是有点，”他默默地承认：“我想我们已经确认了现在的情况是其中之一。”

也许是因为他的温柔坦白让她态度软了下来，又或者是她对自己的无礼感到有点懊悔，她的举止有点改变了，慢慢地转身面向他，她双眼湿润，面容紧绷。她努力地在控制着自己；他可以从她嘴部和眼下的肌肉那轻微的颤抖中看出来。

“你真的不知道是为什么……”她研究着他的面部，微微的摇了摇头。

只要面对这种不熟的场景，一般标准的过程是先搜索一下他的记忆里是否存在类似或者部分匹配的场景，但是这个情况是独一无二的。他对揽着一个伤心的女人在怀没有任何经验。当然最近他曾抱过哈德森太太，但他和这个女人的关系是完全不一样的。

现在，艾琳排除了这和他相关的可能，他就没有任何经验可以对比了。在这个范畴里，就像他生活或者调查中其他令他认为不重要的事物（比如：政治，经典文学，或者明星文化），也许令他比正常人要更无知。这是他专门形成的情况——他的大脑里只有有限的空间，而他通常将网络作为备用硬盘——但当然他的知识库出现沟壑也引起过问题。就像他前年在调查莫里亚蒂的案件时，不能快速判定包括了VanBuren超新星的Vermeer画作是赝品。

就像现在。

“看不出，”他最终总结道，犹豫着加了句“非常抱歉。”他感觉还不够充分，吸了口气又补充道，“你能解释一下么？”

这种完全陌生的谦卑，好像打破了她心中的防线，没有一丝警告，她自从他们认识以来一直带着的面具突然滑落了，在此之前只有几次（包括昨晚）。她平静的表情崩溃了，深深地吸了一口气，泪水在眼角里涌起，滑落她的脸颊。

夏洛克呆住了，对这种突袭毫无准备，也毫无防备，两种同样难以抑制的欲望令他矛盾，他他既想要尽快逃离这个房间，或者质问她直到她解释自己，又——最为奇怪的——想要保持在床上和她纠缠一起的姿势，给她提供支撑的动力。

她又颤抖着吸了口气，在他的臂弯里别过身去，面对着她，让她的脸靠在他左肩上，他感到几滴热泪滴落在自己的皮肤上。

他不知所措的盯着她，由于没有把握和犹豫完全瘫痪了。她生病了？她哪里受伤了？这到底是什么意思？也许如果他知道，他会助她一臂之力的。

但是他突然意识到他在用手温柔的摩挲她的后背，平静的抚摸他手正放着的位置。这完全是无意识的，无心的举动；他甚至没有意识到自己在做什么。不过他注意到她对此正面回应了。

她用力吞咽一下，仿佛又一次想要自制，他抓住这次机会重复道：“到底怎么回事？”

过了很长时间，他甚至以为她不会回答他了，但是她斜靠在他的肩膀上，望向他的脸。

“在不应活着的时候我还活着，现在我才感觉到刀刃本应该在的地方……”她颤抖的承认道，抬手摸着后颈的地方，然后再次激动起来。

啊，在劫后余生之后残留下来带有创伤的焦虑，他认出来了。这正像他之前假设的，哈德森太太和那些美国人那回的经历了——与性和性事相关的情感都没有关系。这使得一切征兆所表示的凶险降低了许多。然而他胸中仍旧涌起一种奇怪的、陌生的疼痛，似乎是应运她的痛苦而生。

当他没回答时，她慎重地摇了摇头，吸了气，镇定下来。“只是个噩梦。”她说，声音有些僵硬。

她起身坐起，他还是紧紧的把她拥在怀中，她的眼神稍微回暖了一些。他感觉挨着自己的她放松了些，呼吸也变得正常了。

“那本可能是我的最后一晚。”她过了一会才提到，尽管她说的时候有点磕巴。

“但不是，”他回答道，试图找到一个有逻辑的理由来为她提供慰藉。他知道理性思考总是能减轻他的压力，考虑到其他各种因素，他猜想她也是这样。“你现在绝对安全，明天之后会变得更加安全的。”

“但直到我听到我的——短信提示音前，我都不知道我是安全的。”她反驳说，声音又变得紧张了。

“你安排了我可以找到你的线索，”他指出，“你猜想我……我在乎你，我会找到你保护你。”所以，她肯定会有一些希望。

“是的，”她微微抬起下巴，用更加稳定的声音有条不紊地说：“那时我承认自己在失去照相手机之后，我不出几个月就会被处死，你的态度相当冷酷，甚至对我来说也是。但我后来认为你是在为你哥哥福尔摩斯先生上演一出好戏——也许也是在自欺欺人——毕竟他之前那么严厉地判定你的罪责。你必须证明你不会被情感迷惑，或者被一个女人影响，因而表现得你根本不在乎我的死活。所以即便我没有百分之百地确定你的情感，我也知道我仍然应该为你记录下我的行踪，当（或者是假如）时机到了，我没法自救的时候，你会知道是怎么回事。你一直都在我的应急计划中。”

夏洛克根本不知如何去回应她的这些思绪；镜子突然映射他自己令他感到有些奇怪不适，他突然明白了John为何有时会被自己的推论所激怒，建议他改掉这个毛病。他之前没有明白过。就像John在那些情形下，夏洛克也没法否认她敏锐的观察力的优点。

“但是我被俘虏了三个星期，”她继续说，“没有你的消息，我知道如果你一直在跟踪我的话，你有很多时间来介入。所以随着时间过去，我越来越缺乏信心……”她停了一下，“对我的分析。”

夏洛克有点想要辩解。“我知道你被抓了，知道被谁和二十四小时内被关押的地点，”他告诉她，意识到自己的声音有点尖锐，于是调整到更平静的音调，“但是我还知道我必须特别谨慎地去救你，我可不想让任何人知道你得救了，特别是我哥哥，有时他比我要精明。”他做了个鬼脸。“我讨厌承认这点。所以要做长远安排，我必须得等到一个合适的时间点。”

她点了点头，看着他的右肩膀而不是他，“我现在意识到了，在第二周的时候我对自己说这就是迟来的原因，但在第三周开头，就在我开始怀疑自己的时候，他们告诉我的死期到了，那时候我就知道我必须双倍的努力逃出去，让你的那些计划见鬼去吧。”

她皱着眉，痛苦的补充道：“不过当然了，没有一次成功；俘获我的人对我准备的种种说服男人的方式都无动于衷，我被看管的太严了，根本无法做任何手脚。”

“实际上你没那么做反而更好。”夏洛克评价说，忽略了她的话里更加私密的方面，而是专注在战术层面，“就像我说的，你继续生存的最好机会就是你在关键时机之前都保持被囚禁的状态。另外，假如你逃跑了我还得浪费时间去找你——我不认为你这回会再留下任何证据了，就算是被掩饰起来的线索。”

他们再次沉默，夏洛克想知道她是不是要睡着了，还有他是不是应该再次滚回床的另一边。但是他们彼此身体纠缠在一起的方式有点愉悦而奇怪的堕落，他根本不想挪动，她在他的臂弯中是那么的温暖而真实，和曾经印象中的那个“概念上的”她，那个他一直追踪了这么久的她形成了鲜明的对比。

此外，所有这些经历，从他在巴基斯坦真纳机场下了飞机开始，变得有些不真实了。在卡拉奇，他的身心与他熟悉的一切是那么的遥远，远远离开了伦敦：巴兹医院、黑色的出租车、中餐外卖、他的实验以及John和他的博客，那一切都像这都并不真的发生着，像那只是一场逼真的梦境而已。

这间昏暗而安宁的，封闭的酒店房间更加放大了他在这整场任务中的不真实感，所以这一切有种奇怪的逻辑——了解到情爱的知识，对话，启发，亲密——在此出现了。他不能想象同样的事情会发生在贝克街221B房间里——可以说那里是他的地盘；单单是这么想就令他感到极为可笑。但这里，在这特殊的行动力？显然可以……

他自嘲了一下，非常蔑视自己这种无聊的想法，尽管是真的。他开始渐渐入眠，但就在他感到睡意开始侵袭他的时候，她又开口了，显然她刚才陷入了深思，不想就此结束这个对话。

“我认为我们可以能称这轮是平局，不是么？”黑暗中她问道。

“嗯？”他从枕边微微抬起头问道，才意识到她的脸就近在咫尺。即便她的睫毛依旧湿润，她的表情却极为专注，带着点玩味的兴趣。那是她的智力在面容上的呈现，对他来说无比诱人，而且（他之前可没有把这个词用在不是讽刺的语境下）非常性感。他端详着面前的一切，感觉重新兴奋起来，即便总体上仍旧非常放松。

“你在我面对可怕死亡前拯救了我，”她阐述到，他仔细观察着她的面部表情，抓住一切细微的变化，“但我关于你的理论是对的，我在你身上的投入有了收获。”她淡淡的笑着说，“也许我是占了上风，不管怎么说，因为显然你并不喜欢面对自己的情感。反而，我倒是非常高兴让我的脑袋牢牢连接着我的肩膀上。”

夏洛克并没有马上回应，却用手穿过她的秀发，滑向她的颈部和脊椎，用大拇指的指肚舒缓地捋在她肩胛骨之间。他真的后悔让她必须相信自己要死了，但这对他的计划来说有宏观上的好处。再说了，他再也不会让那种情况发生了——因为她一直都是对的，他在心里重申了一遍这句话，就就像霓虹灯一样炙热发光。

在他开始触摸她时，她屏住呼吸。

“哦，我倒不这么认为，”他还是回答了，声音沉闷而低沉，他感到自己的呼吸又开始加重了。

出于某种原因，他现在的，这种可预见的生理反应没有像之前一样激怒自己。可能是因为他已经意识到了（或者说他已经向自己证明）这间酒店房间里发生的，这趟行程中发生的与他“真实”的生活有着天壤之别。是的，这不同于在伦敦，他可以并且也会回归正轨，但是当他在这里的时候……又有何妨？他不能分辨出任何坏处——-只要他确信这只是仅会发生一回的，对长远来看也没有任何影响。

“你……说这不是平局……”她说，声音有些喘息低沉，她的眼神垂低落在他的唇上。

“我不是在说你就占了上风。”他澄清着，翻过身去压在她的身上，强调自己的观点。

她睁大眼睛，仔细观察着他的脸，然后眯起眼睛调笑地问道：“那‘不会再发生了’怎么办呢？”

“别管我说了什么。”他毫不在意地回答道，专心地盯着她的唇。“保持始终如一，艾琳。你很多地方都不像其他人——而他们都会听我说的话。”

“所以。我不该听。”她打断说，将一条腿缠住他的腿，让两人紧紧接触。

“没错。”他说，咧嘴一笑，迎身而上再次占有了她的唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：在性这个方面，BC访谈时说了一下他对于夏洛克角色的理解：“对于我来说，夏洛克不是同性恋。他有性欲，但那完全被他的工作所淹没了。他没时间……只是这样。不是所有人的性冲动都需要随时随地地解决。就像他生命中的其他方面一样，他有目标地去除自己人性的一面，不去想要浪费时间或者太过混乱的东西。这在某些关系上也是这样，更不用说亲密的性关系。”


	9. 坦白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者按：这一章在语调上相对比较严肃，而且延续了BBC 夏洛克的情节。我觉得有必要在某些方面解释一下，而不是一笔带过就像没有发生一样。我希望我诠释的故事不会冒犯到大家，还是很真实的，而且也会让他两人的互动更加复杂和生动。  
同时，这一章也是M Rated。至少这一章的上半部分是。如果你想跳开，请直接从横线以下阅读。

夏洛克马上意识到，这次完全不一样了。也许是因为他把这周作为特殊的一周，或者是现在了解他身体的欲望，没有那么毫无准备了，又或者是因为他能够标记自己对她的感情，而这些行为在某种奇怪的程度上符合逻辑（尽管从没遇到过）。无论怎样，他没有了迟疑和纠结；事实上，完全相反。

他沉沉地压在她身上，深情地吻着她，而她在小声叹息过之后微微弓起腰贴合他，将她的手指插入他发间，将他的脸更加紧密地拉近自己的脸。他感觉自己心跳加速，但是一点不仓促，也没有紧急的需求。这一次激情像持续燃烧的炭火，而不是点燃和爆发的炸药。

他体贴的抚摸逗留在她身上——指尖缓缓轻抚，而不是盲目地摸索和使用蛮力——她双手揽着他的头。在房间不断变亮但仍旧昏暗的蓝色光线下，他们的双唇轻声交缠，融化在一起，唯一可以听见的声音是他们的呼吸和改变角度时变化重心使得床吱呀作响。节奏缓慢且不慌不忙，但仍然令他眩晕，无法抗拒；他震惊于这个曾经是乏味的行为——他在想象中加了个讽刺的双引号——_拥吻_，但事实上，这却能是如此令人入迷和振奋。

同时，艾琳允许他奠下基调；她没有采取主动或者是像前夜一样推动事情的发展。她似乎也同样享受着缓慢的晨间节奏，回应着他逐步强烈的热吻，慢慢地抬起脚踝滑过他的小腿，使他的睡裤皱成一团，好让她的腿部可以触碰到他的小腿肌肉。这触碰令人惊讶地温柔，让夏洛克感觉更有意思的是，他对于这种亲密的行为一点逃避的想法都没有。

很少，或者说几乎没有这种让他失去时间概念的情况，但在将她压倒在床上不知道是过了20分钟或者是1个小时后，他仍旧全面地用双唇和舌头探索她，他的臀部有时候几乎是慵懒地拱着她，最后他秉着沉重的呼吸稍微抬起了身子，低头望着她的脸。

她的嘴唇微微张开，因为亲吻而肿胀，半眯着的深邃眼睛，松散的头发凌乱的搭在枕头上，他突然闪过一个念头，觉得她特别像莫蒂里安尼*笔下裸体的女人。在这一瞬间他惊讶于自己的平凡想法，脸上露出了慌乱的表情，但在她再次专门弓起腰之后马上就褪去了。她将胸脯紧紧贴在他身上，双唇吻上他的颧骨，魅惑地朝他耳边轻语：“不管是什么，停下来。”

他低低呼一口气，顺从地抬起下巴，短暂地吻了吻她的嘴唇。然后，他用双肘支撑在床垫上，低头下去顺着她的颈部和胸部用脸颊轻轻地蹭着，接着他一下含住她一边胸的乳头。

他感受到她的颤抖，有些自鸣得意地实验，绕着那敏感的区域转动一下舌头，然后更用力地吮吸。她将双臂绕到他的肩膀上，一只手在他的卷发间握住，将他摁在身上作为回应，于是他换了一边，为她伴随着呼吸声的呻吟所着迷，同时又惊叹着自己不仅可以看见她这样的状态，还是这种美妙声音的_诱因_。

这种声音里有种特别的特质，他从来没有在从前任何一种有关肾上腺素的情形中发现，无论是格斗，健身，逃跑，乔装或者是在激烈有挑战的辩论中；他明白过来，这是性爱独有的一种快感。虽然他也是昨晚才与性爱扯上关系，其所引起的本能反应却如此地相似——从他的秘密深处出现。他甚至不能说那只是一种肉体上的反应。

他转瞬即逝的思维似乎将身体上的感受转化成了燃烧着的欲望，因为她更加用力地拉扯他的头发，拉着他的发根，昂头将她优美白皙的颈部曲线完全展示给了他。他立刻抬起头亲吻着锁骨那个中空的位置，她以抚摸回应着他，将手滑下他的后背，伸进睡衣抚摸着他结实的肌肉。然后，她发出一声不耐烦的声音，拉扯他的腰带，他发现自己的目标也与她一致。

他抬起臀部配合着她将睡衣推到大腿之下，她的手够不到下面了，于是他自己急迫地将睡裤踢到了他的脚踝，这样她就很方便用脚直接踹了下去。

“团队合作，”她轻声笑道，蓝色的眼睛闪耀着，他感觉自己的表情也露出了如出一辙的微笑。

“是的……”他说，声音更像是从喉咙深处的嘶吼。“我注意到我们昨晚的合作也相当完美。”有那么一刹那她的嘴角因为惊诧掉了下去，然后又变成狡猾的笑容。他笑了一声，然后向她靠过去，贴上了她的双唇，用舌头顶开她的嘴。他学习能力很快。

她立刻用一种缓慢感性的方式回应，而不是那种野火燎原的情欲，过了一会，她非常轻柔地退开，抿住唇亲了一下他，抬起眼睛注视着他，目的明确。也许他是经验不足，但他明白这种注视的含义。她根本都不需要说出口，眼神就告诉了他一切。

他们没有更多前戏，当她用热情而专注的神情注视着他时，他将双手抚上她的大腿，直接就深入进她的身体。但就在他抽出来再进入一次时，她微微哼了一下，似乎有些不适，打断了他们之前的对视。

“不好吗？”他问道，马上停了下来，没有明白哪里做错了，在他一生中积累的丰富生活经验中，从来没有一种感受如此自然或者是无形地“正确。”“我是不是应该——”

“不，不要停，”她轻声说道，将脚踝交叠在他的大腿后侧，就像赛马的骑手督促坐骑向前一样，“只是昨晚让我还有些酸痛，不要停。”她坚决地给他一个命令的眼神，然后将手指从他的胸肌划向他的肩膀，将他向下拉，这样他在手臂之间正对着她。

“对……不起，”他贴着她的脸颊说，虽然她刚才的话让他有些愉悦，他不能理解背后的原因。于是再一次，她超越了他意料之中的所有反应。

“哦，可_我_并不抱歉。”她坏笑着说，将双腿在他后腰锁紧，他重新开始进进出出，“有好的疼和坏的疼，还有特别调皮的疼，我完全了解它们之间的区别。”

他将笑容隐藏在她的秀发间，但笑意仍旧蔓延到了他的语气中：“是的，我想你也清楚。”他说，“所以，现在是哪种？”他禁不住还是问了，不动声色。

“噢是最调皮那种。”她在他耳边喘息着说道，他转过头去用一个吻令她安静下来。

房间逐渐亮了起来，他们安静地在被子上方移动着，流畅协调，就像他们多年以来彼此了解身体运作而不是仅研究了几个小时。夏洛克明白一方面他们都很擅长于观察人们并作相应回应，可他认为两人在性爱方面的协调更是超越了通过观察操纵他们的能力，因为他的动作是本能地流畅，而不是通过计算分析达到得机械运作。

世界仿佛就剩下了他俩，他所能感受的是彼此的热量回荡着，她的皮肤，嘴唇，她的呼吸喷在他炙热的皮肤上，他不得不承认，现在这些绝对有着“更多”。“更多”当然，是一种不称职的描述，但他没法再细化这个概念了。他现在所能确定的是那是无形的，既让他充满力量，而不是像他想的那样毫无经验；即便令他没法回溯逻辑思考（他唯一的信心来源），但这令他自信；考虑别人而不是以自我为中心；甚至有时候，愿意交出控制权而不是紧紧攥住。为他将事情进一步复杂化的是，这种感触似乎在他们昨日重逢之后见到“那位女人”脸上闪过同样情感时更加激荡了。现在他对这感触熟悉起来，但仍旧没有更深入了解。

同时，他知道他是正确的，这种令人无所适从的情感对他返回英格兰之后的生活毫无慰藉，可他对之前的自大感到有些不可思议，几乎有些苦闷地想到自己_没法_成为另一个人——一个能兼顾完美事业和令人满足的私人生活的人；一个普通人。换句话说，像John一样的人。

然而他一边注视她蓝色的双眼加快节奏，一边疯狂地辩解着：如果他是另一个人，他就永远不会引起她的注意，也许甚至不会想要她的注意，那么这一切也毫无意义了。他意识到，这是个无解的谜题。_只要去掉任何一个麻烦的变量，整个命题就会崩塌。_

艾琳伸手搂住他的脖子，她的头发凌乱地散在她那炙热的脸上，她的眼睛闪耀地像蓝宝石。“你跟我一起吗？”她气喘嘘嘘地问道，他知道她是在说他是否临近高潮，但这当然也可能是指他所思考的所有命题，于是他犹豫一下。

“是的，”他最后回答道，然后几乎是有些绝望地深吻了她。

* * *

5分钟以后，她终于浑身无力地倒他身上，他俩都气喘嘘嘘，身上全都是汗，现在的气氛跟昨晚上已经完全不一样了，虽然他没法准确地说出哪里不一样。事实上，这整场体验是如此不同，颇为令人惊奇。他在概念上知道性爱有许多不同的分类——单是基于可以应用的多种措辞就可以一窥：做爱，上床，滚床单，操，等等等等。但如此亲密地第一次感知却不一样，远远与所想象的不一样。

两人间的沉默不断延伸，但这个早晨的氛围却轻松舒畅，夏洛克觉得也没有必要发表轻率的评论——同时他也没有前一晚抽完整包香烟的冲动。相反，他正在好好考虑刚刚涌进大脑的思绪，当时的混乱逻辑仿佛梦境。它们确实短暂，且像梦境一样毫无道理，他仍旧可以回忆起这些想法的真实力量。

最后，她靠着他伸了个懒腰，打断了他的专注，他低下头看到她目不转睛看着别的方向，她的表情同样也是陷入沉思的。感觉到了他的注视，她抬起头来迎上他的目光，他挑起单边眉毛作为询问。

“在我们离开之前还有多少时间？”过了一会她问道。

他可以肯定她刚才没有在思考他们离开时间的问题，不过他决定满足她，回答这个问题。不管如何，他也不可能立刻推断出她的真实想法；她再一次蕴含着一大堆问号。

他不想要起身去看他放在浴室梳妆台上的表，所以他抬起头来看了一眼从宾馆窗帘投射向地毯的阳光，然后马上通过日期，城市的经纬度以及这个酒店的朝向计算出时间。“现在应该6点20了，”他说道。“根据日程我们还有一点空闲时间，因为我原计划是用今天来找你；可一些新的情报令我需要微调我的计划——虽然这些主要依靠于暂时没有得到关键的信息。”他稍稍停顿了一下，又补充道，“你现在越快离开这片区域越好。”

她点点头，“这新情报是不是和那个潜伏在基地的摄影师有关系？还是说你早就知道他是谁了？”她不经意地问道，他不由地在心里暗暗赞赏着她。很少有人可以跟上他的节奏，但在过去的这半天中他已经习惯了。

“我是昨天在现场才知道的，”他向她确认，“你又是怎么知道的？”

“我通常都能辨认人的本质，”她说，微微地笑着，目光明亮而富有穿透力。“在那种情况下，‘一起来找不同’。当然了，部署_他_，一个显然经过训练的战士，负责摄像而且还没有武器，就更加突出了。我还以为……”她停顿了一下，然后皱了皱眉，继续说道，“我以为他是你的随行，但当行刑的人——也就是，你——站到我身后测试弯刀的弧线时，他除了继续摄像什么都没有做，我就以为我肯定错了。”

夏洛克并没有说其实他自己最初的判断也不是很精确，或者说他是在那特种部队队员干掉一个拿枪指着他的敌人后，才确认了自己的怀疑正确——他只是点点头。

“是的，我也是这么想的——关于部署有专业训练背景的他负责摄像的角色。”他同意道，再一次对他的计划为她带来的痛苦而闪现过一丝内疚。在他做计划的时候根本就没有意识到这一点；他把心思全都放在了战略和战术的细节上。不过，他也确信，就算他考虑了进去，也会将它当做不相关的要素，不会牺牲任何计划的一部分。她现在活着而且安全，这是最关键的目标——不管是当时还是现在。

“我觉得你的行刑应该是他的第一次大场面，或者说入门的一次考验，就像新入会仪式一样。”他向她推测道。“从这个角度讲，他还没有被信任到可以拿武器……”他坐直了，案件的魅力呼唤着他，他的手握成拳放在他的腿上。“我_必须_知道他是否还在卧底，”他申明，嗓音提高了，“如果是那样事情就简单很多了……”

在夏洛克的余光中，他看到她只是漫不经心地点点头，于是他扫了她一眼。她的双眼仍旧有那种恍惚的神情，他顿时被她迷住了，同时还有些沮丧，因为他不知道她在想什么。不过也就是她这种谜一般的特质深深地吸引了他。

他将自己的思维暂时从计划中转移出来，抓住这个机会好好的研究研究她，算是对自己的挑战，试图解释她现在沉思的奇特情绪。他可以暂时推迟其他计划……

他快速的打量着她，从她的前额，到她的指尖再回去，注意到她双手的紧绷，她肩膀的僵硬方式，皱着的眉头，和咬住的左下唇，她的眼神稍稍看向右上方，然后又看到下右方，胸部浅浅的呼吸，抿在一起的双唇。

_压力，正在回忆某个特定记忆，正在进行内在的对话，矛盾，犹豫不决，焦虑，不确定，_他一一分析着，尽管他还不能肯定是什么引起了她这样的反应。把这些放在一起，于是……

“你正在考虑要告诉我一些事情，”夏洛克说道，她眨了眨眼，眼神回到当下，但并没有惊讶；她平静期待地看着他，她蓝色的眼睛此刻聚精而明亮。

他觉得她的反应是同意了他的说法，得到了她的默许，继续说道，“但是你有所保留，”他

分析道，“你不是很确定怎么开口。这话题有些——私密。但也不是我自己没法推断出来的，所以这与你对我的感情没有关系，至少没有直接关系……”他歪着头，审视地望了她一眼。“而且这个事情肯定没有其他人知道。”他结束了他的推断。

在他的观察下，她依旧是那么平静，但是当他说完后，她温柔地笑了笑，没有说话。她望着他手臂内侧的血管，食指不断沿着他手背的血管摩挲着。

“我说的接近吗。”他逼迫道，在不耐烦中疑问的语气过于突出。

她的食指停下来，看着他的眼睛。“非常接近，”她说，“事实上，你完全说对了。”

“只是因为你在我面前允许你自己展示脆弱以免，”他说道，不是因为他也如此，只是为了准确（好吧，至少不仅仅是因为他也一样共鸣）“要不是因为你跟我在一起很舒服，要不就是你被你的想法分散注意力了。”

“都对，”她简单地回答道，他觉得靠着自己的她又放松了下来，也许是不抗拒，也许是释然他首先提起了这个话题。

他只是点了点头，思考着她的回答，然后等着，感觉她没有说完。

“你问我，为什么当我听到你从来没有跟别人上床的时候非常开心，”她轻声地说道，比起听见，他更多是从胸膛感受到了她的声音的震动。

他稍稍回忆了一下，马上想起当时他们说的话。

“我说那些不仅仅是为了令你尴尬。”她歪着嘴笑了笑，“虽然如果我说没有这个原因肯定是在撒谎。”

夏洛克坏笑一下，心知肚明，心不在焉地抚摸着她的脊柱。

“夏洛克。”她的口气突地截然不同，他立刻看向她表情庄重的面庞。

“我以前从来没有跟男人上过床。我也从来不想。我对此完全不感兴趣。”

夏洛克沉默着，他的大脑莫名地一片空白，他的手停了下来，而她平静地望着他，她的脸又恢复了平静的样子。但在几秒钟的停顿后，他的手又开始心不在焉地抚摸着她的后背。

“你惊讶吗？”在长时间的沉默后，她问道。她眼神中那种小心翼翼的冷漠消失了，她专注地看着他。

他考虑着。“我并没有什么看法，”他坦白的回答道。

她眨了眨眼，挑起一边眉毛，似乎在提问。

他有些犹豫，但还是解释了一下，“我认为你在性方面很有经验，你显然也是这样，而我坚持自己的想法。但这也不意味着你肯定有着大多数情况下的异性性爱经验，既然你曾经说过你是蕾丝，我也不能说我_特别_惊讶，所以，不……而且我不在意这些。”

“啊，所以你听到我说什么了，”她说道，几乎是自言自语，他知道她指的是上次他跟踪John到Battersea 电厂躲在边上看到她还活着那回。

“是的，我听到了，虽然我当时_更_在意你还活着的事实。而且，你成功骗过我了。此外，我那时候对你那方面一点兴趣也没有，所以这跟我没有关系。”

“那只是你那时候这么想。”她反驳道，他歪了歪脑袋表示默认。

“看起来是这样。”

“所以你不觉得我跟_你_上床很奇怪吗？”她问道，“因为……我觉得很奇怪”她顿了顿自己先承认了，在他有机会回答以前。“在我最初听说你的时候我就被你迷住了，但是却从来没有想过我们会这样。你只是一个非常特别的挑战而已。”

“所以，当你不断地给我发短信，让我跟你‘共进晚餐’,我们都知道那暗指着什么，这只不过是——”

“_你_知道么？”她打断他，使他稍稍上提了他的下嘴唇。

“最终知道了。”他承认，她严肃的表情在听到他的话后忍俊不禁。

“是的，那只是游戏的一部分——刚开始的时候。那只是一点乐趣，怎么让你无所适从，迷惑你。这是一个安全的赌局，因为我知道你根本不可能真的与我共进晚餐。”

此话一出两个人对视了一眼，同时都笑了，她的话跟现在两个人亲密的举动是多么的矛盾。

“我根本就没有预料到事情会发展到这一步，”她停了停说道，他心里也非常同意。

虽然他也仅仅是昨天晚上才搞清楚自己对她的感情，现在他才明白自己只是承认了本已存在的东西，还没有真正明白这捕获他的感受到底是是什么。这是逐步的演化，而不是瞬间的顿悟，他总结地想——这种感觉几乎难以察觉，一旦察觉到了就太迟了。而在过去的这一个小时中，已经非常非常明显了。

“所以？”她提醒他还没有回答刚才的问题。

他想了想，决定自己并不认为她跟他上床有多么的奇怪。“从我的经验——案子，推理，而不是亲自——性取向不是那么简单地可以被分到一个个小格子中。我对于性的研究主要是来自于Alfred Kinsey，他认为性取向不是线性的——”

“我也很了解他的研究，”她打断道，拉回他的话题，“但是，我从来没有想过……”她吐了口气然后重新说道，“我从来都没有过_这样的欲望_……”

她现在不同寻常的不善言辞，夏洛克想，于是入手打断。

“Klein详细地论述了Kinsey的理论，认为性取向在一个人的一生中是可以改变的，”他继续顺着她刚才的话说道。

“你是否意识到你越不自在，就会变得越自大？”她突然笑了，这一次他更明显地撅起嘴。她靠近他吻了他的脸颊，她的眼睛里又闪耀出狡猾的光芒，她言语的冒犯立刻就消失不见了。

“不管怎么说，我不认为这是那样的情况。”她反对道，又变得认真，沉思。“我不认为我_变了_，就个人而言。”

她换了种切入方式：“我把男人当成客户，当然，我把解读他们的喜好当成乐趣，然后操纵他们，控制他们，跟性一点都都没有关系。这个特殊的职业能升华性别。我而且我_有_做过……其他一切能做的。我年轻时，或者在极端情形下希望达到我的目的，当我‘做坏事’的时候。但是这也不过是很机械的或者只不过是手段而已。却从来……从来没有像现在这样。”

夏洛克慢慢地点点头，过了一会儿说道，“我也一直认为自己优越于这些。我大半辈子都被标记成‘无性恋’——在中学，大学，以及之后——虽然这标签总是某种贬低，但我觉得这没什么。无性恋的标签并不一定准确符合我，但也足够相近了，我也没打算再深究什么……”他停了下来，为了弥补自己这不同寻常的坦白，稍稍讽刺地补充说：“然而，_看看我们俩_。”他伸出手从后背一直顺着身侧抚摸，停在她的臀部，一个微笑的笑容染上她的嘴唇，大概是因为听见了她那时跟John令人记忆深刻的对话。

“是啊，瞧瞧我们俩。”她重复着这句话，似乎在沉思着，然后轻声地评论道：“都是彼此的例外。”

他思考着她的话，在脑海中不断重复掂量：_彼此的例外_……他发现这个形容无比优雅而且颇为准确，于是轻声表示赞同。“确实……”他最终沉低声音同意道，拇指扫过她的臀部。但她没有动作，或是对他触摸的回应，于是他低头看向她，查看她的表情。她没有表情；重新睡着了，一只手挽他的肩膀，将光滑红润的脸颊枕在上面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Modigliani:1884-1920,意大利画家，居住在法国，擅长于人体画像和雕塑  
作者按：Lara Pulver就这个话题接受过采访，我特别喜欢她说的这段话：  
“这看起来非常奇怪，因为我不喜欢给她贴上标签。是的，她说，’I’M gay.’ 但是她真正是怎么说的？‘相遇而相爱，只不过他们碰巧跟我是同性？’我不知道。我曾经见过Obama关于支持同性婚姻的言论，然后我就想，我们在2012年，这算什么大事？人们会相爱，而且我觉得压抑人真实的欲望会比给他们自由相爱会有害地多。所以我从来都不会举着支持同性恋的旗帜或者试图以一个同性恋的形象出现，因为叫他们同性恋？这就是贴标签，不是吗？因为，那天以后，我想她爱上了夏洛克。所以那个时候有人又会说，’好吧，所以她明显不是同性恋。她是个双性恋。’但是事实上，不要给她任何定义。这只是爱上了一个人而已。我想，我非常讨厌给别人贴标签。如果有这么一个词的话。”
> 
> 采访者：你在拍摄神探夏洛克的时候性向的元素是怎样的？  
Lara: 我从来都不希望给她贴上任何标签。是的，她在John面前承认她是个gay，但是她却爱上了异性。我想她爱上了的是一个聪明的大脑。她爱夏洛克。这就好像说:”看那，这是可能的”。我知道很多人爱的都是彼此的灵魂。  
这段话在Baker street babes这个播客里相关lara的那集可以听到


	10. 事后的早晨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者按：亲爱的读者们，在这一章开头的解释对于后续文章的过渡是非常必要的：）。尾注上会有相关背景的注明……

_“恭喜你的成功，福尔摩斯先生。我都不确定你能否实行你的计划，就算是你本人。”_

“谢谢，”夏洛克庄重地以礼节打头，但还是忍不住加了句：“不过你似乎是错的。”他在浴室内来回踱步，在得到了所有关键信息之后，很不耐烦的想结束通话。

“_是的，我不常这么说，但我对此很高兴。”_电话线那头的人咄咄逼人，“_这一切都挺有意思的，不是吗？与我通常的职业一点不同。”_

夏洛克翻了个白眼听电话里的人继续说道，眼神不自觉地穿过浴室的门落到了还在熟睡地艾琳身上。突然间，一种焦虑的慌乱紧握在他的胸膛，他立刻坚决地将眼神从她身上转移到了镜子上，冷漠地看着洗漱干净，着装整齐的自己。

_“我一开始有些没信心，当然了，尤其是经过了去年的麻烦——我可不希望把局势搅得更乱！——不过这回可真是过瘾。”_对方笑了笑，然后说：“_而且你还成功保持了Mazari上校的卧底身份，这样我就不用受特种部队的气了。对于像我一样的文职官员这绝对是个好变化！_”

“是的，”夏洛克敷衍地拖长语调，虽然他怀疑对方是否能够察觉。他讨厌打电话；总是有些不必要的肤浅闲聊，而短信就只传达最关键的信息。他知道脑中曾有某句有关简洁的名言*3，但他早就删除掉了。

“_好了，我就不打扰你了。别让我白高兴一场！来完美地结束一切，不要拖泥带水，我会送你俩安全上路的。祝你们好运！_”

夏洛克没有回答就挂断了电话，在按下结束键的同时吸了吸鼻子表示嘲笑。

“我想那就是你的线人。”他身后响起一把声音，让他的心跳立刻无法抑制地加速了。他转过身看到艾琳已经醒了，斜靠在床头，被子裹在她的胸部，她的蓝眼睛注视着他，唇上带着一个小小的笑容：“哦，对了，早上好。”

“是的，”夏洛克用这两个字概括了他对她的话的回答。他重新进入房间，在她热切地注视下感到有点不自然。白天让很多事情变得更加生动和真实起来；他恢复了理智（或者是某种理智，他很难用语言表达），在这一切发生后，他不知道该如何面对她。她入睡后的这个小时里他开始涌现出对这一切的恐慌，而他畏惧再次面对她。欲望和原始的冲动推动着懵懵懂懂的他经历了第一次性经验，但这个早晨没有任何冲动；他的头脑完全清晰，冷静和沉着。

当他在大学的时候很多同学都经历过，并讨论过所谓的“事后的早晨”。虽然他知道这（不论‘这’代表什么）完全不能跟那些酒后乱性的情况相提并论，但他也跟他们所叙述的一样尴尬。另一点和酒后类似的是，他也不明白究竟发什么了什么——或者说这是_怎么_发生的。记忆中充满感官感受，夹杂着快感和一些令人晕厥迷乱的图像。

他对需要考虑所有事的想法感到不知所措，于是自动恢复了敏锐且公事公办的状态，并且特别兴庆此刻他和“那位女人”还有正当合理的重要事务。“他派了一辆车，半个小时后到。”他说，声音有点僵硬，“你休息的好吗？今天应该会比较累。”

她听到他的问题后轻轻地笑了，但无视了他的问题。“他弄了一辆_车_？他是谁？”

“一个欠我人情的人，”夏洛克立刻回答道，试图将语气调整回他平常简短且自信的样子，嘴角轻轻上扬。可他还是意识到在怎么面对她这个问题上他想的太多了，于是表现得明显不自然。“想多了”，这可是他自认为根本不属于他的问题，在其他任何形势下都不会。更不要说，自从他上学后他根本就不在意在别人眼中的自己。他一瞬间对自己感到恼怒，然后又重新回到了手头的问题。“我去年帮他解决过‘麻烦’。”

“我感觉这样的形容符合你遇到的很多人。”她笑着看着他，黑亮的睫毛下是她狡猾地目光，不过他立刻转移了视线，不跟她对视了，内心对自己的恼怒强烈起来。他即将要成功完成他惊险营救的代表作，对抗的不是一个，而是_两个_极为危险而且手段丰富的对手；为什么他觉得这么不确定且没有把握？

“你似乎也有相似的天赋，”夏洛克没有接她的话，想着艾琳似乎可以影响并接近形形色色的人，因为她‘知道他们喜欢什么’。“不过当然，主要是因为你提供的各种各样的全套服务，”他还是禁不住——也许是作为一种拉远他们距离的方式，他不是很清楚。

“当然，”她表示同意，但是身体却稍稍紧起来。然而，他还是能感到她正期盼地望着他，于是叹了口气，虽然他不得不承认他喜欢在准备任务过程中一切都就绪的整洁感觉。_如果_他是那种相信命运的人……

“我的联络人是Caldwell先生，”夏洛克告诉她，稍稍有些不情愿地说出了名字。随着白日光到来的还有对艾琳艾德勒的那一丝不信任。“他是巴基斯坦的代理高级官员，主管英国驻巴基斯坦特派使节办公室，就在卡拉奇。”

夏洛克一边分享着情报一边在房间里踱着步，最后检查他所有的随身行李和文件，特别是他和艾琳的一些伪造的证件。附带的好处当然是他不用像刚才一样注视她裸躺在床上的样子。

“事实上这很方便，因为他的职位给了他一定的影响力，但却没有特派使节的全部职责，于是可以做些出格的事情，就像我们知道的。他有一点点_狡猾_，这有助于这类事情。”夏洛克嘲讽地笑道。

“_你_是怎么认识驻巴基斯坦的代理高级官员的？而且，他怎么会欠你一个人情？”她问道，向前靠在床头上，以欣赏地姿态微笑着。

夏洛克开始了进一步的解释；他仍旧兴庆他可以关注实在的事情，而不用老是想着这过去10个小时，既然他已经说了名字，那干脆就继续吧。

“不久以前，他是英国驻梵蒂冈的大使，那段时间他负责护送非常珍贵的古罗马珠宝，从本尼迪克教皇传递到女王。对Caldwell先生不幸的是，这些珠宝在他的监护下消失的无影无踪——这可有严重的政治风险——而他就成为了主要的嫌疑人，直到我被邀请来调查。”

她会意地笑了，眼神中透露着知晓，“嗯哼，一个梵蒂冈大使？我猜，是不是那堆珠宝里面有_玉石_呢？”

“是的，确实是有，”夏洛克答复到，他赞许地看着她。她记忆力非凡，虽然这算不上什么可惊讶的。

他用简明快速的语气继续说道：“我很快就帮他追回了这些文物，恢复了他的名誉，拯救了他的政治生涯……虽然，他从一个受人尊敬的大使_贬成_了一个_附属国_办公室的_代理_特派。我想是女王仍然觉得在这场丑闻中他难逃其咎，尽管跟他没有直接的关系。毕竟，他是看护人。不过，他并没有被解雇，他的名声也没有（完全）崩塌，他也没有坐牢，所以他非常积极协助我。”

他突然间停下来，笑得有点狡猾，“我总觉得这也是为什么他非常讨厌Mycroft——嫉妒，很明显——他非常乐意做瞒着我哥哥的事。作为一个外交官，Caldwell陷入了相似的怪圈，你看，我非常确定他也是某个浮夸绅士俱乐部的成员。”他合起双手。“_现在_，你准备好出发了吗？”

“你是怎么跟他说_我_的，在你跟他策划这件事的时候？”艾琳问道，还是在床上休闲地躺着，没有一丝要动的样子，但专心致志。“因为我敢肯定你不可能说实话。我不相信他会帮助你救某个对‘女王和国家’有威胁的人。”

“对这两者都字面意义上的有威胁。”夏洛克稍微做出一个痛苦的表情。她以前的那些事情，他当然还记得清清楚楚，但她的其他品质现在在他的记忆中更加突出，现在旧事重提令他有些不适。“他确实不会帮，并不。那种威胁会让就算是他这样的微醺良心停下的。不过假如他知道你激怒的是_Mycroft_，他也有可能无视你过去……那些不检点的行为。”他挖苦的笑道。

“所以？”

夏洛克迟疑了；这太接近他最想回避的问题了。“我只告诉了他一部分真相；毕竟这是最好的谎言。我说你我有关系，但关系的种类保密，虔诚军察觉出了你的职业时，你在接待卡拉奇一个有钱盐业大亨。对于他们来说，你代表的是一切西方女人的错误概念，并对巴基斯坦的男人有侮辱的影响，于是他们打算处决你作为警示。”

“所以是的，非常非常的接近真相。事实上，我觉得你给的原因跟我在这里被抓的理由有绝对的共同点，对比之下。”艾琳轻轻地说。

“也许，”他回答道。

“他不认为其实有点_奇怪_吗，你是通过背地里的渠道，而不是正大光明的交给政府或者合适的专业机构来处理？”

“我坚持要秘密有两个原因。表面的原因是如果媒体得知一个英国女人被恐怖分子抓获会引起媒体的大爆炸，我不想让你承受这样的瞩目。”

“为什么不，如果这样可以救我的命？”她挑战道，故意唱着反调。

夏洛克皱起了眉头；这是他最不想承认的。“我说……我在乎你，所以想要保密你的职业，为了你也是为了我。”

她对此翻了个白眼，夏洛克觉得她认为这个理由没什么说服力。她有什么理由会信服呢？他想。她对自己的职业可一点都觉得不羞耻。

“第二个原因，主要的，原因？”她接着问。

“我希望所有的事情按照我的想法去做，假如特种部队执行的话，显然我就没法得到这种自由度。我要自演自导，从开始到结束。”

“他接受了？”

“是_我_找的他，而他欠我一个大人情。他没有理由_拒绝_。但是的，他接受了。”

“那你接下来的计划呢？”她接着问，“在成功营救我后你又怎么跟他解释你下一步的计划？”

夏洛克不是很习惯阐释思绪的每一过程和每一步行动，他感到有些挑战。她难道不知道他掌控全局吗？然而他也知道，如果角色反转，他也需要知道每一个详尽的细节。“同样，我也没有给他太多的解释，”他回答道，然后语调中有些不满地说：“我提醒他我的行动必须是暗中进行的，不过他也亲身体会过我的能力，所以必须信任我有自己的动机。于是他完全同意我的计划了，基本上是我说了算。”

“漂亮！”她满意地说道，抿着嘴勾起嘴角笑了笑。“看起来你已经考虑了所有的事情。”

“_当然_全都考虑了，”他不耐烦地回答。“现在，你能很快准备吗？我想我们只有20分钟了。”

“有早餐提供吗？”她疲惫的伸了伸懒腰，环视了房间像是在寻找什么。

“早餐？”他的注意力被分散了，因为在她伸开双臂的时候，他注意到了被单下滑，几乎要暴露她的胸。

她注意到了他的目光，向下看了看，坏笑一下，又将被单安全地拉到胸前。

他眨了眨眼，轻轻地摇了摇头。“你先穿衣服，我去给你找点吃的，”他指挥着，尽管并不是为了她好才如此。相反，他刚好利用这个机会制造一点距离，用来思考（_逃跑_，一个很小又坚持的声音出现在他脑海里），这个策略可以让她起床接上他的计划。而且，在他彻彻底底对自己鄙视和不懈中，他发现他也饿了。

但是他现在正在处理_案件_，他残忍地想到。他不仅仅可以抑制自己的胃口，而且他通常根本注意不到饥饿的感受；饥饿的冲动会被他大脑里其他——_完全更加重要的_——活动而淹没。会不会是因为……刚发生的激烈运动？他计算着他消耗了多少卡路里，撅着嘴唇。立刻从他裤子口袋里掏出那盒Dunhills香烟，兴庆地摸着剩余的香烟支数。昨晚在某种程度上意义重大——这是不能否认的——但他可绝对不会让这影响他工作的方式。

“你不要吗？”她直接问道，就像往常一样马上切中要害。

“不需要，”他说，听起来比所设想的更加粗鲁，直接拿出一根香烟卡在两指之间。

她抬了抬眉毛，好像在说，_随你便，_又伸了个懒腰，这次被单直接滑到她的腰间。他立即原地转身，逃离了房间，看都不用看就知道艾琳露出了心知肚明的调皮表情。

* * *

夏洛克觉得停在酒店前环岛的车不是艾琳听到他说有派车时所想象那样的，他的猜测在她好奇地皱起眉毛之后得到证实，她狐疑地望着他。面前的交通工具并不是高档车，而是一种比较实用的旅行车，座位空间狭小，却有一个很大的后备箱，里面是夏洛克在前一个早上黎明前装好的东西。他忽略了她疑问的眼神，直接下了酒店楼梯上车，坐到了离驾驶座远的后座上，偷来的AK-47用大衣裹着放在了座位下面。继他之后，艾琳坐到了他和一个长的冰柜之间，然后盯着那个冰柜计算着，他可以看到她在形成的想法。而且她的想法都是正确的，他想到，尽管她当下没说什么。

车启动了，离开了幽静翠绿的酒店的大门，与各种混乱且令人疲倦的汽车、摩托车、面包车、小型摩托车以及公交车混杂在一起，但是夏洛克和艾琳沉默地挨着坐在一起，他们的胳膊和大腿几乎可以碰上，但没有完全碰上。

他试图将他的意念收回来，再检查一下今天接下来的计划，不过每次当她拨弄她的秀发，叹气，或者轻轻挪动着位置，都会吸引着他的注意力。她就像个磁石，而他飞蛾扑火，尽管他费力地强迫自己将注意力放在马上要执行的计划上。这真是_荒唐_，他几乎生气地想着；他们根本就没有触碰，但是他依然因为在她的身边而感到无比的诱惑，这种紧张的触电的感觉就像他俩之间有静电似的。

这并不是只有离她很近的时候才有的感觉。当他走下楼梯去酒店早餐自助帮她拿食物的时候，他就试图重审自己的策略，却被分散了精力，大脑感觉迟钝。更糟糕的是，他大脑里竟然不自觉充斥着昨晚以及今早情迷的感受以及栩栩如生的场面：她的舌头在他嘴里的质感，他们眼神的交锋，当她靠在他身上时她头发对他肩膀的爱抚，当他将她压在床垫上，她乳房之间晶莹的汗珠……每一个场景都让他颤抖，紧紧闭上眼睛，摇了摇头——他的举动吸引了自助餐排队顾客的目光，不过他没有注意到。

这简直是不可原谅的危险，他知道，他也同时气愤地意识到自己如此幼稚，以为这次旅程能算作某种奇异的例外或是开个小差而已。如果有什么，他_从未_如此需要更加清晰和专注的大脑。他从来没有尝试过这样充满细节和危险的行动，也没有尝试愚弄过只有Mycroft Holmes一半聪明的人。他现在只完成了任务的一部分，还有许多要做的，他需要所有的脑力。

让他对自己更加愤怒的是，当他从餐厅走回电梯时，他发现他已经狼吞虎咽地吃完了一个大鸡蛋饼的3/4，才意识到他在做什么。_根本没有任何专注或者是自制力，_他激烈地斥责了自己，回到他们房间的楼层时猛地将手上剩下的鸡蛋饼扔进他经过的第一个垃圾箱。而且，就算是重新进入房间看到“那位女人”已经梳妆打扮好了，等着他，他也还是感到对着她有一瞬间闪现的欲望。

当汽车已经穿过被繁华林立的建筑和车水马龙挤占的城市，开上干旱的灌木林以及残旧水泥的建筑时，艾琳打断了他的自哀自怨，用很低但是很随意的口气问道，“这是我像想的那个吗？”她斜眼看了下冰柜，挑起一边眉毛。

夏洛克短暂地吸了口气，保持一点沉着。他不想表现出他今天早上有多么受到震撼，因为他对昨晚和今晨的不明智举动感到有所保留，更因为他想要表现得完全是大权在握。幸运的是，他觉得自己是个很好的演员。

“哦，你完全可以在Jarwar先生面前畅所欲言，”夏洛克用了一个合适正常而有稍微调侃的语气说道，“他帮忙_装_的车。是的，就是你所想的那样，如果你推测这个冰柜里的女人跟你有几乎一样的三围，差不多的肤色和发型。虽然不能说完全一致，但是你也要考虑到我没有那么多时间去寻找——或者说选择范围不够广——但是应该没有什么问题了。”

“怎么做到的？”她问道，靠在后座上，似乎刮目相看。

“西格森先生，或者更准确地说，西格森_医生_，已经在应用化学杂志上发表文章_很多年_了，”他洋洋自得地说着。他对自己培养10年的假身份非常骄傲，看起来比他最初想的还要有用，百倍回报了他当初投入的时间。“几周以前他还安排在卡拉奇大学上就他刚发表的文章做了一个客座讲座。好像就是明天，但是不幸的是，我想他可能无法参加了。”

她点了点头，“我明白了……”

“我期待你就是如此。”他立刻就回答道，接着说，“几天前，我逛了下校园，专门去了趟医学院的实验室，找一个合适尸体并且带回来并不是一件难事。我只是兴庆你头发的颜色是黑色。在巴基斯坦很少有金发和红发女郎捐赠他们的尸体……当然也不是不能染。”他想了想补充道。

“真可怖。”艾琳说道，不过她的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，眼神颇为高兴。

“幸运的是不需要，”他懒懒地说，看着窗外的乡村景色。“这让事情方便多了。”

“我可不认为‘方便’这两个字可以形容这里发生的任何事情，”她轻声地说，他的嘴角挤出了一个绷紧的微笑，但笑意没有抵达他的脸颊和眼睛。

“是的，那样可就太_无聊_了。”他跟着强调。

虽然他表现得像是没有观察她的反应，但他的余光一直在注视着她。可她并没有像他想象中那样坏笑，而是用那种心知肚明的，具有无比洞察力的眼光观察着他。

过了一会，她明显是在考虑什么，急促地呼吸了一下，他皱了皱眉头。“夏洛克……”她开口了，但他没法面对她用这种探究的口吻要跟他说的话。他很快摇了摇头，表情抗拒。_这儿不行，现在不行_。她抿住嘴唇，深蓝色的眼睛闪耀着，但没有继续说下去。

他们再次陷入沉寂中，汽车驶入更加荒凉，尘土飞扬的路上，经过一个个很小的村庄，可夏洛克根本就没有特意观察——故意如此。他将强大的意志力用于无视坐在他身旁的她，注意力转移到重建和休整他大脑通常的清醒和速度；他提醒自己她的生命（肯定的）和他的生命（可能的），都指望他了。

他轻轻合上双眼，调整呼吸就好像在沉思，然后双手合十，将胳膊肘放在膝盖上，指尖顶着下巴。他的眼睛不断地在眼皮后转动着，在他使用了令人惊讶的毅力后，他的思维齿轮终于令人满意地踏上正轨。专注无比，注意力像火焰一样笼罩他，各个设想在他脑海中不断呈现，各个事物的联系都瞬间达成，清晰可见。

他的脸上呈现出自我满足的微笑，混杂着一点释然，闪过他总体上仍旧冷漠的面庞，他停留在那里，僵直地一动不动，思考所有的细节，搜寻着他的计划里有什么可能存在的缺陷和漏洞，或者是哪里可以再完善一些。他在一小时后才抬起头，司机减速停到一处被遗弃，不完整的水泥建筑物前，跟他们昨天逃跑时的那个建筑物非常类似，他此刻的眼睛像托纳河冰的颜色——深蓝而清晰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：一些本章的背景信息  
1） 对于不熟悉“梵蒂冈宝石”这个短语的人，这是夏洛克在巴斯克维尔的猎犬一案里提到过的一个案子：  
“我在梵蒂冈宝石案时颇为繁忙，在急切地遵从教皇的时候，错过了许多英国本地的有趣案件。”——夏洛克福尔摩斯《巴斯克维尔的猎犬》  
柯南道尔爵士没有再细写，但Ann Margaret Lewis在写《梵蒂冈谋杀案（Murder in the Vatican）：夏洛克福尔摩斯的教堂谜团》一书时将此案想象延展，此书简介：  
“夏洛克福尔摩斯帮助里奥十三世教皇找到了一套古罗马的珍贵宝石，宝石在送去给维多利亚女王的路上丢失。这个礼物富有政治意义，丢失会使英国的天主教教民失去伦敦迫切需要的教堂。福尔摩斯前往罗马寻找丢失的珠宝，但这宗盗窃很快就变成了谋杀，福尔摩斯与圣父很快意识到这比他们想象中更加艰险。”  
于是作者细微调整/利用了这个故事的一些元素：）  
2） Caldwell先生是虚构版本的Francis Campbell,直到2011年年初他都是英国驻梵蒂冈大使，而现在是卡拉奇的特派副手。所以抱歉扯到Campbell这个真人了，他的职位变动实在太适合情节了。  
*3) 噢还有关于简洁的名言：“简洁是智慧的灵魂。”这也是作者写的第二个哈姆雷特引用啦。


	11. 女王，骑士和兵卒

他们开进被遗弃的漆黑深邃的水泥建筑，这是夏洛克在前期准备就已经找好的一个跟恐怖组织基地很相似的一个建筑（在营救的前一晚他才踩过点）。他非常开心地看到他想要的构造已经竣工了，或者至少已经在建。最大的中心房间像一个电影的布景，这也是今天这房间实际上的核心功能。明亮的碘钨灯围绕在密室的四周，电线交错在残缺的水泥地板上，由一个嘎嘎响的发电机连着。几个穿着黑色长衫的男人在房间里站着，似乎是群演，一个三脚架上架着高档的数码摄像机立在房间一侧。当他看到一辆LUAZ-1302越野车时，他的笑容更加充满赞赏，片刻之后意识到这真的就是他开到安全地带的那辆。Mazari上尉肯定主要负责了重塑场景，在“那位女人”的营救之后说明了他思维敏捷……他不得不承认上尉对细节的处理让他影响深刻。

夏洛克认出了房间对面那个人，他在摄像机背后更加得心应手，明显在指挥其他人并解释细节，那些人看起来都是低级的特工。夏洛克很想知道Mazari是怎么跟他们说的，他皱着眉头思考着，这之中创造了未知但关键的变量。他希望参与这次行动的人越少越好——理想情况下只有他自己，Caldwell和艾琳.艾德勒——这样当Mycroft调查的时候越少的人知道保密性才会越好。

他从来都不去理会什么大型阴谋论，主要原因（当然只是其中之一，因为明显阴谋论都在胡说八道）是这种设想总是涵盖了大量的不同能力的人。但因为人们总是，总是，很愚蠢，所以他就不信所有假设相关的人员能遵守秘密。这是不可能的；人越多就意味着暴露的危险呈现几何倍数的增长。某些人，在某个时间，不管_怎么样_都会有闪失，他可不想对自己造成威胁。

然而他对于任何事情总是追寻准确性和精确性，今天的情况对精准的要求比以往任何一次都要高。因此为了录像更加真实，他再怎么不愿意也得让更多人参与进来。

他离开艾琳身旁，向Mazari走去，他朝他点点头表示敬意，并且用力地握了握手，很明显对于脸上还残留的紫黑色淤伤没有记仇，那是昨天夏洛克拿头撞他的鼻梁留下的。

“_Sigerson_先生,”他简短地问声好，叫他化名时语调微微顿挫。他继续用带点口音的流利英语说道，“非常高兴再次遇到你，在完全不同的境况下。”

“确实。”夏洛克随和地笑道，嘴角只扯了半边，急切地想要省略不必要的寒暄，希望立刻进入工作状态。

上尉再次短短地点了点头，非常准确地理解夏洛克的心理，向他的手下们打了个手势，所有人都站直等待着他的指挥。夏洛克注意到，所有的人都很服从他的指挥，他扫视着他们，并对自己默念着：_两个易于训练的新手急于表现，一个神枪手，一个武术指导，一个司机还有一个技术指导人员_。没有一个人表现出来有所保留和不信任，而且从表面上看，他们都非常顺从。那天早上，Caldwell已经说Mazari非常仔细的挑选参与这次任务的人员，现在夏洛克对他的挑选标准较为满意。不过他还是非常讨厌依赖别人而不是自己，更不要说这么多人。

夏洛克接手了整场行动，指导着恐怖分子的群演他想要怎么样的表现；有时候咨询一下Mazari，怎么样可以更真实；检查在“行刑”以前，其中一个人要读的申明的翻译。其他所有事都变得无足轻重，他全神贯注在准备中。就像在抓人游戏中开心往返“大本营”和学校操场的孩子，他前前后后忙碌着，从动作到摄像机的取景，每个角度以保证最后的镜头是否符合逻辑，是不是无缝衔接。_能抓到我就来吧，Mycroft_, 他对着自己呵呵一笑，在忙碌中他意识到自己咧开一个笑容。

同时，他对克服了性和情感导致的分心感到自鸣得意，转换回了工作的状态——他还是足够自制的，这令人无比安心。他对自己笑了笑；说实话弄来早饭并不能算得上占据他所有注意力的活动，于是他自然就被性的主题所迷惑，执着在上面。但在真正需要完全集中注意力的工作时，他还是可以完全掌控什么是更加重要的。

他一直认为，如果他屈服于本能的欲望或被人类琐碎的事情分散注意力，他就不能保证自己的特性，做他的侦探工作。于是，他用了很多年总结了“对大脑工作不利”的名单，而性和情感是列于榜首的，后面是一长串的事物。但显然他的专注程度和挑战难度是同比增长的；如果他需要专注和投入，那他也可以。

他笑的更加灿烂了，但几乎同时他轻轻摇了摇头意识到了正在发生的。不能因为自己为了庆祝自己没有分心而分心。不过，他还是很开心他显然可以这么快地无缝转换思维，他的自信又迅速膨胀起来了。

虽然讽刺的是，一想到艾琳他就情不自禁地朝她的方向看了一眼，他看到她僵硬地站在走廊里，交叠双臂站着，还是读不出她的表情。她在囚禁期间受到的摧残使得她精致的妆容稍微有些虚伪，她四肢动作颇为不耐烦，高傲地扬着头，就像一个被废黜的女王最后残剩的尊严。

他想着，如果他要作比喻的话，他应该兴庆这么说颇为准确，她确实是。她有着强大的意志力和鲜明的个性，习惯于自己做决定和策略。然而这几周以来她都失去了行动能力，而现在她被限于火线之外，看着别人主导。而且，这还跟她自己的未来有直接关系。夏洛克知道她再怎么真挚地感激他在她无能为力时出手营救，她现在还是非常不耐烦，感到没用和沮丧，如果角色互换，他也会跟她有一样的想法。这种意识让他的工作有了负担，他再次让自己完全沉入工作中。

他向站在“那位女人”背后的司机招了招手，司机推着不锈钢的大冰柜走了过来，侦探打开了金属扣，享受着科学和生理化学在世界各处都适用且始终如一。他知道也许某些人会觉得这个过程非常恶心，但这完全是他的强项，而他享受着这种挑战。

在他拿到尸体前就已经解除尸僵了，而前一天早上，夏洛克给尸体做了些关节按摩，注射了PH中和的试剂，让尸体变的灵活，肌肉和韧带变得柔软。特种部队的特工以一种冷漠、感兴趣和稍稍有点恶心的表情看着，他跟Jarwar先生从冰柜了取出了披着黑色袍子的尸体，司机在旁边当助手，夏洛克开始把尸体弄成跪着的模样。在这次旅途中他多次希望John可以在身边帮助他，一边挣扎着抱住尸体将她摆成这样，或者那样。但是John不可能也不会知道现在发生的事情——这是为了他的安全。

虽然他愿意将性命交到John手上，但夏洛克可一点都不信他能瞒住他哥哥，Mycroft肯定是会在他面前测试他的反应的，这是夏洛克想到他出于周全一定会做的事。倒不是说John的撒谎能力有问题，主要是Mycroft看穿伎俩的能力非常卓越。就像他想的一样，这个世界上只有夏洛克可能骗得了他，而且也不可能次次都成功的。_这就是为什么这次一定要万无一失，_他想。

夏洛克终于向后靠去，眉毛上有薄薄的一层汗，但脸上带着有些欣喜的表情。他基本上成功了，虽然还得找节绳子将尸体的双手绑在背后（没关系，他用同一种方式绑住艾琳就好了），而且尸体的头没法昂着。但是这也不是什么问题；其中一个“恐怖分子”会拉着艾琳的头发向前，当尸体交换过来以后，他也同样会拉着尸体的头发。如果是要砍断颈椎的话这个动作也很合理——简单。

他如果可以他就毫不迟疑地亲自作为刽子手行刑，然而如果夏洛克在视频中有任何出现都会让Mycroft一下就认出他来。同样Mazari上尉也面临着同样的问题。当录像公布的时候，他可不能被虔诚军的其他成员认出来。当然也不能被Mycroft认出来，因为福尔摩斯家的长兄肯定也会问询他的。

夏洛克检查着他的布置，用他哥哥可能的怀疑程度和专注审视着尸体，注意着所有细节。在这个程度上他已经很满意了，下面就要看她的了。

他注意到了一个规律，当他想到她时，他下意识地马上就抬眼看着“那位女人”静静观察的位置，但门口空无一人，快速全面地扫视房间也没有发现她到底在哪里。

他没有对任何人解释什么，就跳起来，直接向门外走去，从屋里昏暗阴冷的空气踏出门外，刺眼明亮阳光普照在沙漠上，让他有一瞬间蹒跚了一下。他眯着眼睛，用手阻挡着刺眼的阳光，在浅色的眼睛大概适应了光亮之后立刻就找到了她。

她正靠在建筑物的墙上抽烟，这姿势就像她正站在地中海的美景中而不是眼下荒凉残破的建筑中，当他走出来，她冷冷地看了他一眼，然后立刻转回头继续抽着Dunhill烟。他立刻把手伸向口袋，惊奇地发现他的烟盒里少了一根烟。什么时候，更重要的是，她是_怎么_取走烟的？他诧异地思考着。

“享受着呢？”他问道，更像是说出一种观察，挨着她也靠在了墙上，将手插进了口袋里。

他看了她一眼，突然温暖的感觉涌上心头，这种感觉以前只有跟John在一起的时候才会有，虽然现在的感觉更加的复杂无法理清，他知道他现在被他最近意识到的_情感_所影响着。但在这一刻他无法克制这种感觉，只能让它在内心不断地蔓延扩张。由于屋内种种行动顺利流畅地进行，他现在心情愉快，而且更感觉对她和他们之间的情愫越来越亲切，在知道他能同时处理多件事之后松了一口气，一切都不像早晨时那么紧迫可怖了。

“非常享受，”她回答道，慢慢地吸了口烟，嘴角的笑容非常难以察觉，她弹了弹烟灰，然后转向他，看着他的眼睛。“我不得不说，比看着你导演我的死刑要享受_多了_。你知道，我尝试过多种怪癖，但凶杀色情片我还真没尝试过。”她停顿下来，把烟递给他，他接受了。

“我知道，重复经历这些挺艰难的。”他对她说道，试图察觉她的情绪：“但我已经重复查验很多回了，如果Mycroft没法得到你的尸体，他就需要看到_另一种_形式的证据。这是唯一的方法。”

“_这_可一点都不难，”她平静地反驳道，他吸了一口，又把烟递回给她，他们挨着站在一起，沉默了一会。“我觉得很矛盾。我知道你对这次营救投入的种种努力和考量，一方面我非常感激你，但同时我也讨厌袖手旁观。就像你肯定能想到的，我可不习惯让别人告诉我该怎么做。”

她把烟递回给他，他隐藏了一个小小的笑容；他之前对她情绪的判断是正确的。她仍旧是他所遇到的最大谜题，但也许他在不断熟悉的过程中越来越能读懂她了。

“是的……我能理解，”他有点尴尬地回答，但是很诚实。

突然间，她瞪了他一眼，站直了。“噢别再这么居高临下地对我了。”她焦躁地说，终于出现了一丝情绪。“简直就是伤口上撒盐，你不需要操纵我就让我做你想要做的。”

又或许他还是不能读懂，他诧异地眨了眨眼。操纵她？他_从来没有_用这么厌世的角度想过。更讽刺的是当他有丝毫真实的同情时，他却没法成功表现出来，他想到。_不过_，他向自己承认，他早上的时候也没有贴心到哪里去，_而现在也不是时候讨论我视角的变化。_

他这样想完之后，马上就反应过来，并没有承认他是坦诚地发言，而是降低了声调：“很好，因为这是唯一的方法。当然，_如果_你觉得你自己可以搞定……”

“然后破坏了你的乐趣？”她冷淡地回答。

“那会是无比愚蠢且轻率的，当然，如果没有我的资源，你根本就没有任何机会，”他说，眯起眼睛转移视线，假装扫视着建筑物的远方。“那样的话再过一周你也还是会死。但我可不会阻止你，你当然也能决定尊严重于你的生命。”他短暂地想知道这些无情的话是不是也是谎言，他的内心却已经回答了当然——而且不仅仅是因为她的离开会导致他的精密计划泡汤。

她听完他说后，轻轻哼了一声，但还是点了点头，然后最后抽了一口烟，将烟头扔到了满是沙尘的地上。他们之间的氛围稍微缓和了一些。“就像我说的，我很矛盾，我知道你是对的，但这不代表我喜欢这么做。”

他再次观察着她的表情，那温暖中徒生出一种不熟悉的心痛，就在今晨她短暂地放下面具时同样的情绪。_温柔_，他想，又一次纠结起准确的定义。_关心_，他想要触碰她，创造某种身体上的接触，但是这次他克制住了想法。现在要工作，他对自己说道，这是唯独可以平衡他情感和理智的方式——而不需要互斥——于是应该遵守严格的底线。

所以他说道，“就这几天，以后完全都是你说了算的。”

“就这几天？”她重复道，眉毛挑得更高了：“你是要告诉我需要几天这么久吗？”

“是的，但是不是现在，”他回答道，急切地想要回到其他人身边，因为他觉得他现在又开始危险地分心了，“我们需要从现在开始，你准备好了吗？”

她叹了口气，胸前交叠的双手更紧了，“这就是我所指的。”

“我知道，”他说，她点点头，好像他道歉了一样，不过在某种程度上，他确实在道歉。他转过身向房间里走去，突然间感到她的手固执地紧紧抓着他的胳膊。

“在我们回去之间，再说一件事情。”她说，在他还没有完全转过身面对他前，她两只手抓着他的领子，身体向前紧紧地贴住他，他踉跄一下靠在了墙上。很自然地他的手扶住她的腰以保持他的平衡，她踮起脚尖吻了上去，热烈而挑衅。她扬起头张开了双唇，舌头霸道地进入他，她的手从他的领口分别向上，到他的脸颊，抓着他的卷发，将他的头向下拉以顺从她霸道的吻。不过，他还没有来得及反应——不管是将她推开还是（更有可能）将她抱得更紧——她已经撤开了，而他俩之间已经有一步的距离了。他感觉无法呼吸，有点震惊，但是过了一会他突然间闭上了嘴，因为他才意识到他的下巴还没有合上。

“我只想做_一件_我自己想做的事情……”她向走廊走去，回过头来笑了一下。

* * *

也许在某个时候夏洛克应该非常憎恨这个突如其来的吻，因为这潜在地又让他分了心，他在年少时就讨厌（虽然原因是不一样的）为数不多的几次接吻。可他毕竟也渴望着与她的接触，于是这反而令他感觉像是在案件中突然间做出了一个重要的线索联系一样精力充沛，或者是在实验中得出了一个更加佐证他猜想的结果。就像那些情况，她的吻象征着更多，即便他现在没法更深入地探索“更多”的本质是什么，但在效果上这仍然令他感到精神一振。他将这个感受记住留到以后再细想。

现在最重要的事情，应该是（至少暂时地）安抚艾琳，让她一会儿更加顺从和适应于他的掌控，所以尽管他的唇边还残留着她的余温，他觉得他的意识已经从那间漆黑的密室里游荡在了阳光明媚的墙边，他一点也不恼火。不过……

作为头脑的训练，他迅速在大脑里反序浏览了一遍质数原子数的化学元素。_铑——钔——锫——锕——铋——金——钽_……他还是流利地默念着，当他最后将这27种元素一直背到最后一个氦，用了16秒钟，他镇定了下来，再一次可以自我控制了。

实际上摄像的过程进行的有条不紊，夏洛克在每一次开机间都非常主动——特别地说明情况，给每一个人讲述他们的角色，告诉他们每一步应该怎么做——而Mazari就像导演助理，在必要的时候加上一些细节让整个剧情看着更真实。夏洛克持续接受他自信且实在的帮助，他想到就算自己一个人再怎么准备充分，Mazari的帮助也算得上是锦上添花。Caldwell看来肯定没有看起来那么愚蠢，才会让这么优秀的手下为他卖命。

Mazari手下的特工也是非常有用的，虽然他只能看到他们被遮挡的脸的一部分，他们的双眼，在每当夏洛克让他们怎么做时，都反映着困惑。然而，他们听从着他的指令，他们的配合（以及保密）是夏洛克唯一需要的特质了。

至于“那位女人”……夏洛克思索着，看着僵硬地跪在地上的她。她被证明是个非常出色的主角：再次穿上黑袍的样子既坚忍又脆弱（虽然一个很小的声音在他的头脑里——John的声音，跟以前一样——提醒他，不到24小时前她刚经历过真实的情况，所以这_不是_表演）。虽然她有些轻微的发抖，但是她在整个过程中她一直都是那么高贵，包括当“饰演”刽子手的神枪手在“行刑”中给她带上头罩时，他还粗鲁地抓着她的头发暴露出她的脖子。在这时夏洛克终于安静下来，一种很恶心的感觉在他胃里翻腾，他紧紧咬着嘴唇，不得不佩服她的坚强和刚毅。他第一次意识到她的勇敢并不只是放肆的大胆。

就算是在他们将这个活生生，呼吸着的女人替换为尸体后，刽子手用力粗暴地挥舞弯刀，将尸体的头砍了下来，在他身边的她也没有退缩的样子，纵使夏洛克知道昨天晚上她对于这个场景有着梦魇。他的手不受控制地朝她而去，但她似乎在余光中注意到了他的动作，然后踏开一步，离开他身边，抿着嘴目光坚毅地望着远方。他只好放下手，但想要再次触碰她的感觉还在，同时还有对她的好奇。

他一边看着摄像机屏幕里的录像，一边观察着她。虽然他也承认他自己的行为在今天早上有点多变，但他并不认为她的行为也是出于同样的原因，不过她似乎每分钟都在变化。一会儿她会靠着他热吻，一会儿又甚至不允许他最简单的触摸。

他现在思考着所有的可能性：

_（1）她是不是仍旧觉得我的举动不可一世？_

_（2）她是不是只想要自己主动索求的肢体触碰，因为这是她眼下唯一真正可以控制的部分？_

_（3）她说她对这个过程感到矛盾；她的冷漠和反复无常是不是这点的表现？_

_（4）我之前的举动是否让她失去了信心？_

_（5）是不是以上所有的原因？_

_（6）或者有其他的原因？但那是什么？_

他仔细观察着她僵硬不屈的表情，但是还是不能找到满意的答案。研究她跟解决其他的问题不一样，不像化学和数学一样有定理和规律可寻；这更像是对待那些所谓的‘软科学’，比如政治和经济学，有着无数有争议的变量，模型，以及趋势，永远没法被完全证明或者推翻，只能以或多或少的信服力存在。他从来都不并不擅长这些学科。

他停止了分析，将他的注意力又转回到她所谓的“凶杀视频”，在此刻需要创造完美的迸溅血迹，准确还原在砍下头颅时，运作的心血管系统会造成的现象。他一时快乐地将一瓶瓶偷运的血浆撒在了地板上、特种特工的衣服上，然后回到摄像机之后，将最后一个室内镜头拍完，“恐怖分子”在这里要洋洋得意地向上举着砍下的头颅。可在这之后，令他沮丧的是，他不得不训斥技术人员还有其中一个演员新手，因为他们表现出了不符情况的不适，被迫要重拍倒数第二个镜头；他希望尽快完成录像，然后赶紧带着艾琳离开这个她被砍头的场景。他虽然不能完全很明白她的想法，但是她的面无表情以及拒绝对眼前假设的屠杀场景有任何触动说明了一切。与她原先说的相反，他_至少还是_能确定现在的场景给她带来了伤害。他越来越感觉不舒服和惶恐，因为她的沮丧竟给他带来类似同情的反应。

划掉那条，这不只是不舒服和令人惶恐，根本就是恐怖万分。

将条件反射的理论运用于“那位女人”身上，他的眼光再次看向她，他从未在意过他人的反应，就算对John也是。但现在却密切关注她的反应。她的脸色灰白，两侧脸颊些许发红，更加突出了她高贵优雅的脸部特征，眼睛显得大而有神。但是她还是一动不动僵硬的站着，呆呆地看着她眼前的屏幕。

然后，他宣布现在是录燃烧尸体的时候了，她似乎从回魂曲中走了出来，转身一句话都没说就走向出口，她的姿势僵硬，双手紧握。在他录制后面的所需的火葬镜头的两个小时里，他没有再看到她。当他结束了所有的工作去外面找她时，看到她穿回了自己的衣服，把黑色的长袍揉成一团扔在不远处的地上。他可以想象她将这些衣服脱下时厌恶的表情，想象着她痛苦而严肃的面容，这让他快速地走向她，抓住她的肘部。“你一切都好吧？”他自发地问道。

她抬头盯着他，一瞬间她的眼睛似乎闪了下光，但在她眨眼的顷刻就不见了；面具又戴回脸上，显然不再想把她脆弱的一面展现给他。当然，他也不确定，但他猜是他今晨尴尬和迟钝的表现破坏了他们在夜间和凌晨创造的亲密，于是他再一次后悔自己这幅德行。

“你要怎么把这些做成真实的？”她问道，直接回避了他的问题，他也意识到她会这么做。“我不觉得Mycroft Holmes会买账，一会儿是我，然后镜头又切了在砍头前变成模糊的‘我’。不管拍摄多有想象力，这看起来都像摄影学院新生的作品，他会觉得有问题的。”

夏洛克听到她不屑的言语，皱了皱眉，尽管她的语言很尖酸，他还是回答了：“他绝对不会的，在Mazari用和恐怖分子相同的方法在网上公布这个录像之前，会经过严格的剪辑。所以不会有任何过渡问题。”

“不要告诉我你依赖这里的人剪辑？”她尖锐地问道。

夏洛克嘲笑了一下，摇摇头。“我在伦敦认识一个人，我会把录像电邮给他。他有这个能力；他几年前还获过奖，非常有声望……Biffa,或者是Batta……？不重要。而且他——”

“_英国电影学院奖？_”

夏洛克撇撇嘴耸耸肩表示不清楚；就算他第一回听见的时候注意了，他也删除了这个无用信息。他猜应该是听的时候就没注意。

“哦，那就令人放心多了，”她说道，夏洛克觉得她听起来有些勉强。

“就像我说的，他有这个能力，”他重复道，突然间他有些不满她居然会认为这些不重要的奖项比他的判断要更加可信，这是一种耻辱。

“让我猜猜，他欠你一个人情，”她继续说道，一个微小但似乎真挚的笑容出现在她的嘴边。

“不，”夏洛克回答道，对那个微笑心底感到温暖，纵使再怎么小。他迟疑了一下，然后他觉得他应该弥补一下刚才的冷漠，承认道：“那个时候Mycroft和Lestrade警探强行让我进戒毒所，他是我的室友。从那以后，他帮助过我不少案子。”

他观察到她对他的坦白太欧了一下眉毛，但仍旧无动于衷。

“他的技术非常地有用……”他继续说道，密切观察着她的表情，搜寻什么？欣赏？原谅？“人们在面对‘视频证据’时直接就承认自己的罪行真是太神奇了，你当然也可以——不_总是_，但是也差不多——排除那些没有摊牌的人。”他轻快地说着，声音里透露着很轻但是稍稍强迫的笑意。“他特别无趣，是那种戒毒之后极度自制的家伙，但是非常有用。”

他再次顿了顿，等着她的回话，不过她只是心不在焉地点点头，在他可以说更多前，Mazari走向他们。尽管夏洛克努力克制，他还是对于这种打断比较恼火地叹了口气。到现在，这个人在他的计划中起了很关键的作用，而且接下来当Mycroft毫无疑问的拜访问询时，还要用得着他。

“他们已经都清理干净了，但你也可以按照你的喜好清掉这建筑剩下的部分；我们要走了。”他告诉夏洛克，“我很快就能拿到最后的视频？”

夏洛克迅速点点头。“我会把最后的版本电邮给你，但是记住：收到后要至少等24小时再在网上公布。当寻找艾德勒小姐的人们前来时，我必须已经回到伦敦了。”

对方再次点点头，看着夏洛克的眼睛紧紧地握了握夏洛克的手，然后转向艾琳。她站着，双手握住他的手，用很情绪的声音和湿润的眼睛感谢他救了自己性命，夏洛克注意到之中有些嫉妒。他不认为这感谢有多么诚恳，不过他知道因为Mazari是个简单的男人，就像John一样，可夏洛克绝对不是。

* * *

一个小时后回到车上，他很快地低下头确认座椅下面他大衣里裹着的东西还在，大脑终于不用再严肃地思考着策略或者计划。剩下的计划比较简单和平常；需要完成的工作都在几周以前就做好了。现在就只需要让Jarwar先生把他们送到卡拉奇的港口，他们登上轮船离开这里，用假身份穿过国际海域到达其他国家。

这就意味着他有大量的时间可以思考”那位女人”和他之间的关系了，不受任何的打扰地思考这是不是他想要的，而他想要的又是不是最好的方式——可话又说回来，到底什么是“最好的”方式呢？他想要的和他_应该_做的之间，到底为什么有区别，区别又有多大呢？

他内心叹了一口气，他觉得他现在所面临的情形比他以前任何一个案子都要复杂。过去的案件为他带来了挑战，是的，但那时候他知道只要集中精力坚持不懈就可以解决案子；他从来没有像现在这么无力而没有信心。几个小时以前他怎么就那么自信，确信自己可以解决好所有的问题？他无比疑惑。现在他觉得自己开始回避这个话题，因为已经没有复杂的与工作无比相关的难题来协调平衡，他知道自己完全想错了。情感为他工作带来的并不是危险的注意力分散，反而工作才是将他从该死的情感上分散注意力的那一个。

事实上，他是如此不确定，以至于直到车开了很久以后，他才发现车走上了虽然平行但错误的路线，但他们已经开了很长一段了。他集中尽力思考了一下发现这似乎是外在不可控的因素操控，而不是他计划内部出现了问题。

他眯起眼睛问，“为什么我们要走这条路？”他不客气地问道，“这_不是_最直接去港口的路。我们讨论过，我希望我们可以从从NH-25出发从RCD高速过去。这条路虽然平行并且之后会交汇，但是路程会几英里。这是_浪费_我们的时间。”

Jarwar通过后视镜看了他一眼，点点头：“是的，但是这条路跟马克兰海岸高速公路更近一些，Sigerson先生，这就是我要走的路线。”

夏洛克生气地啧了啧，“Jarwar先生，马克兰海岸线高速公路跟港口的方向_完全相反_。”

“是的，完全相反，先生，”司机确认到，再次看向后视镜，看着夏洛克的反应。

“夏洛克……”艾琳轻轻喊着他的名字，她的声音里包含着警告，她的指尖摁着了他的大腿，警报声在他脑中敲响。

虽然在他们同事都意识到危险之后，他立刻就向前伸出手臂，但分离后座和行李箱的门马上就关上了。他张开的手掌拍打在金属表面上，但是晚了几秒无济于事，他试图推开那隔门的尝试也失败了。门锁上了，他们被困在了车里。

他马上向座下伸出手寻找包裹，而他的猜测立刻得到证实。AK-47已经不在座位底下的大衣里了。

“_我就知道！_”夏洛克直起上身，咆哮道，更多是对自己说而不是对艾琳，他嘴唇泛白，无比愤怒：“在阴谋论里总是_有人_毁掉_一切_！”


	12. 事关荣誉（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （Part A：夏洛克 VS Jarwar先生）

现实的危急冲击着夏洛克，他转身试了试门把手，余光看见艾琳也在做同样的事，但是同样毫无作用。稍后，他抓起大衣，手指滑入内侧的衣兜，但是放在那儿的瑞士军刀也不见了，他不禁目露怒火。也许它不像AK-47一样明显地致命，但军刀本能打碎车窗玻璃。假如他和艾琳可以联手，从背后制服囚禁者，这小刀也很适合抵在他的喉咙上作为威胁。他最后一丝仓促的想法，尽管明显没什么用处，就是放在自己夹克衬里的手机，他迅速的拿出它，瞟了一眼，嘴唇一紧，就像他猜的——根本没有信号。

他不敢相信地紧紧攥住拳头，愤怒着竟然有人能这样骗过他，肾上腺素穿过他的静脉，用近乎疼痛的速度飞奔至他的胸膛，进入了心脏，而他的思考却变得更快了。_小心你所许下的愿望_，他生气地回想到，记起了片刻前的想法。他未曾想过事情会变的如此，就差一点就能成功的逃脱，天衣无缝地完成一切；就差一点就完成了这个他所创造过的最大胆且最为精密复杂的计划，不管情感与欲望如何交织挑战。

他意识到自己根本没有预见到现在，一点都没有，沮丧刺痛着他，虽然怪罪他在这背叛前是多么分神很简单，事实是他抵达后，Zairaan Jarwar就一直在帮助他，他也从未对如此平凡的一个年轻人产生过任何的怀疑。在他们第一次见面时，他自然对这个司机进行过评估，而且对结果非常满意：他没有任何暴力倾向，没有疯狂的信仰，很温顺；没有冲动的倾向，有可塑性，很顺从。_现在这_根本解释不通；这就像是对Mazzari的第一印象和他摄影师的身份格格不入一样，而显然这是完全相反的情况。

这回忆让他马上重新审视眼下的境况，试图决定目前的绑架也许不是像它看起来的样子——一个巴基斯坦虔诚军，或者缩写LeT，的计谋。是的，表面看起来也许如此，但他的直觉在特种部队上尉身上是正确的，于是……

一瞬间，有个想法突然冒出来，他脸上流露出痛苦的表情。_Mycroft_，他想到。他是不是不知怎的将一切串联起来了？当然这个风险一直存在。夏洛克再怎么小心，计划和安全措施再怎么完美，他哥的聪明才智是不容置疑的，而且拥有无限的广大人脉和资源。他是不是带着自己的怀疑接近了Caldwell以获得情报，作为交换条件还答应给他官复原职？这样的提议可是绝对会让一个精明且有野心的人出卖夏洛克和艾琳.艾德勒的，而且Mycroft也足够爱操控人，聪明得可以看出这点，这个场景符合夏洛克对Jarwar性格做出的判断；如果高级特派员代表被给出这样的指令，他绝对会服从的。

但对于艾琳来说，无论是正在朝着LeT驶去还是英国政府来找她麻烦都无所谓；结局都是一样的，但他不允许这结局的发生。在他为她所做的各种保护措施之后……（片刻后他理解过来）在他们彼此经历了这么多之后，更是如此。他有责任完成他的任务，确保她将会安全。

夏洛克再次用拳头重击锁着的门，对事情转变和自己没有预料到的事实发泄着他的愤怒。他咆哮道：“_解释一下_，Jarwar！”他也不知道司机是否能够听见，但是必须释放一些胸中如岩浆翻涌的怒火，愤怒正在泯灭他专注的能力。

片刻后，沉默回应了他的要求，夏洛克听到了一声呼吸，隔着金属的门有些听不清，他眼睛眯成了一条缝，眉头紧皱，变得更愤怒了。

“我非常抱-抱歉，Sigerson先生，”过了一会男人结巴地说着，夏洛克知道这话没有隔着这些钢材也会听起来很小声的，“我没有选择。”

夏洛克咬紧牙关，瞥了一眼艾琳，她用手抓着前座，向前斜靠着，似乎在搜寻四周有没有选择。她的双唇因专注而抿紧，视线有条理地扫过他们的区域，然后与他对视。她表情镇定，但是眼神中他看出了与他相同的焦虑。不过他知道两人的眼神中同样映射出制造一个计划的决心——两人都不会乖乖接受背叛的。

夏洛克对她点头示意，转身面对前座。“_为什么？_”他威逼着咆哮道，用他最低的声音威胁。他靠向分隔前后座的隔板，不顾一切的想要获得更多的信息，数据。Jarwar给他的印象是一个小卒——可以被操纵或者恐吓（也许都有效）到分享信息的人。就算是隔着金属板的夏洛克也能做到。

一时间，他只能听到沉重的呼吸，愤怒的不耐烦又开始冲击着他。如果他俩之间没有任何东西阻碍的话，他知道他根本不能阻止自己把双手放在司机的喉咙处一顿猛掐。相反，他的双手现在只能紧紧抓住紧闭各版的小小缝隙，指尖因为绷紧失去了血色。

就在他即将要放弃，没有得到任何信息，返回座位考虑另一个方案的时候，那个男人吞吐地说：“是Mohsin……”

“Mohsin？”夏洛克突然问道，又把头凑近司机。天杀的谁是_Mohsin_？他在脑海中迅速的搜索，但是只找到一条，Mohsin Hamid，他之前毫不迟疑解雇的那个人。

“我姐夫。”过会儿Jarwar补充说，回答夏洛克根本没有问出口的问题，“他死了。”

夏洛克眼睛前后跳跃着，考虑着这毫不相关的事实，但没有头绪，除了这条信息似乎不能证明他关于Mycroft是幕后黑手的理论，除非这是Jarwar协助他计划的动机之一。

“_所以呢_？”他严厉地问道，司机吞吞吐吐的回答太让人抓狂了。

“Mohsin——他很年轻，有些武断……你必须明白，我的一些嫂子很虔诚，遵从传统原教……”Jarwar说的断断续续，一直在辩护着。

“哦，赶紧说_完_！”夏洛克大声说，但是他却突然发现到底是怎么回事了。Mohsin一定是Mazzari的杀掉的那个偏头痛患者——那个夏洛克大声宣布要杀掉的人，这样才能保持特种部队的卧底行动。那些话是搞砸一切的导火索。

他再一次讽刺地感叹命运的捉弄，想着假如自己信神而不是科学，这一切都会像是因果报应他和Caldwell的偶然缘分。鉴于他和现在卡拉奇的高级特派认识，使他成为了夏洛克任务中重要的影响因素，Zairaan Jarwar的浅薄联系才会具有这样灾难性的潜能。无论如何，他不得不欣赏所有事件是怎样讽刺地对称。

“当我发现——-他被打死了，我想到你可能是幕后操手，毕竟这周发生了这么多。”男人压抑着继续说，再次得到了夏洛克的关注，“然后当我今天早上看到你和_她_一起时，就更加确信了，所以我必须告诉他们。”他仿佛在说服自己，轻声重复道，“Mohsin是家人，我_必须_……”

不对，Mycroft不是幕后的人，夏洛克明白了，但是司机_确实是_卷入幕后强大推手的小卒：他显然是被迫遵从传统上的家族荣誉，其所需的服从要求高于一切。夏洛克对比了一下Jarwar的家族气氛和自己的，在另一个语境下他甚至可能会觉得这巨大反差有些好玩。

“我没杀死你姐夫， Zairaan。”夏洛克声明，第一次叫了Jarwar的名，企图建立起良好的关系，让他至少能听进去他说的话。

这没起什么作用。

“_他们_没这么说，”Jarwar回答道，就像在努力辩解自己行为的正确，包括是对自己辩解。“即使是真的，如果你没插手……”

夏洛克立刻开始挖掘这个明显停顿的意义，“如果我没插手Mohsin参与的这场针对这个女人的谋杀？是的，也许你是对的——我是不可原谅的，要去_拯救别人的生命_。”他吐露出尖刻的讽刺，希望这样的陈述会戳到Jarwar的软肋，唤起他的道德感。

他突然压低了声音，“你_姐夫_是那样想的，他死于这种信仰，但是你，Zairaan，你不是极端分子，你不是暴力的人——那根本_不是你_。”

没有得到任何反应，夏洛克沮丧地捋了捋头发，希望可以看见司机的肢体语言。他习惯于通过所有感官来读解和操纵一个人；没法通过视觉判断Jarwar却带来了巨大的局限性，就在危险最紧迫的时刻。

他看了眼与他一样被绑架的女人，她双唇依旧紧闭，但是迷失在沉思中了，当然，他没有看透她思考的内容或是实质。她不打算说点什么吗……？就像她自己早先指出的，她喜欢控制全局。为什么现在让他主导问话了呢？

他停顿了一下，将注意力转回下一步采取什么策略：“Jarwar先生，既然这明显不应该是你做的，你的利益是什么？”他停了一会儿，“是为了钱吗？是LeT出了悬赏吗？”

夏洛克看见艾琳在他旁边摇了摇头，这是第一次对他和Jarwar的对话有所反应，不过他也认同在这种情况下这么露骨的贿赂绝不适合，这不是他真正的目的。相反，这只是他达到主要目的的一种手段……

如果他用这个贿赂的想法可以引出司机自以为是的情感回应，他也许能够转移这种愤怒，集中在他和艾琳陷入的这种窘境。毕竟，如果Jarwar站在了道德智高点的话，他怎么可能违背良心让他俩去送死呢？确实，当夏洛克坦白的指出Mohsin卷入了谋杀艾琳的事件时没起作用，但他想那回也许太过重手直接地切入了。他当然也认识到这个策略太过脆弱，太过简单，但似乎别无他法。

“不管是什么，我能给你更多。”夏洛克继续说，用一种自信的语调勾引他上钩，“你见过在过去的一周里我能做什么，以及我做了什么。你_知道_我‘上面有人’。”

“我不在乎钱，”果不出所料，男人就像他预想的回答着，但没有被冒犯到，只是显得有些麻木，这让夏洛克没有任何进展。他不能操纵这么冷漠的人，“或者权力。”Jarwar冷淡的补充道。

“什么，那你想要_什么_？”夏洛克咆哮道，完全失去了耐心，尽管他心知肚明这个战术没什么用。虽然他总结了司机的缺点是懦弱和容易屈服，但他似乎不为夏洛克的劝说所动。夏洛克发现自己对这种渺小的对手是如此的无效，感觉很抓狂，特别当他已经如此，_如此地_接近了任务的尾声。

“你不是虔诚军成员。”他冷笑的咆哮道，“绝不可能；你被雇佣的时候已经被英国最高委员会审查过了，_我_也审查过你，不要再疯狂了，Jarwar，_现在就放我们走。_”

司机沉默了许久，夏洛克开始相信他也许开始动摇了；他甚至有点乐观的看了艾琳一眼，尽管艾琳却投回来一丝怀疑的眼神。

过了一会儿，她的怀疑得到了验证。“非常抱歉，”空洞的声音穿透了那道金属门，“我不支持虔诚军，我也不会原谅Mohsin加入他们的决定。但是现在正是因为你所做的他才会死，太晚了，_他们_已经知道你的一切了。”他提高了的声调不假思索地说出来。“我不想伤害你们，但是在我生长的地方，家族和荣誉超越一切，永远必须是第一位的，即使是现在。”Jarwar听起来很痛苦，简直是_痛心疾首_，但是却很坚定。

夏洛克无语的坐回座位，仍然有点抓狂，但稍稍满意地发现自己大致了解了处境。尽管Jarwar的良心没有让他抵抗家族义务，释放他们，至少他自己感觉到需要向他俩辩解——这样就将他们的境况告诉了他们。

_相对而言，这实际上是个好消息。_他沉思着向自己确定。怎样面对虔诚军，都好过发号施令的盛怒Mycroft Holmes。而且如果他们能够成功逃脱——当然，他们绝对会的……不知怎样——那就能骗过所有重要的人，让他们相信艾琳.艾德勒真的是已经被处决了。她还是会有自己的新生活。反之，如果_是_Mycroft，那么他这几个月来的努力都会付之东流。他哥哥也许没有亲自逮捕她（太费力了，不是他的风格），但如果知道她还活着，她肯定永远不会安全的。

纵使这在两种路径中是稍微更好的那种，这也远算不上理想的情况。

好吧。_数据处理完毕；开始行动。_夏洛克的眼睛系统性地扫视了车内四周，推测着所见之物的潜在利用价值，无论是作为武器还是逃生工具，但是很快就放弃了。他们的选项实在是太有限了；只有一卷绳子，是他用来绑艾琳和尸体的。如果他们可以离Jarwar很近而让他无法开枪射到他们的话，他们可以绑住他，把他带到Mazari面前让特种部队处理他。夏洛克相信，对于Jarwar来说，就连把他俩交给虔诚军都是件非常困难的事情；他高度怀疑这个司机是否有能力亲自扣下扳机杀掉他们。这也许就是他们手中的王牌了。

他转向艾琳，压低声音，让自己的声音淹没在这机动车的马达声中。“我们大概是在高速公路上以74迈/小时的速度行驶，”他说道，“如果我们在这样的行驶速度跳车的话，必死无疑，或者非死及伤，他也能停车抓到我们的。不过我们还是应该准备打碎窗户，以免我们真的停下来了，也可以弄清楚我们到底可以在哪儿躲藏。”

“我的结论也是这样。”艾琳嘟囔着，这是自那道门掉下来之后，她第一次开口，夏洛克感觉有点奇怪，但是听到这话却非常温暖和放心。“武器，当然，是个威胁。我觉得他不会跟我们真的用上枪，但我可不想挑战武力方面。”

“假设我们可以打碎这个玻璃，当然这也已经很难了，因为车窗贴了防爆膜。”夏洛克指出，“而我找不到行的通的方式。”

“啊，但是我_找得到_。”她笑着说，把手放到了脸边，夏洛克片刻没跟上思维，但是当她的指尖拂过耳垂时，他晓得原理了，就是不知道她会如何做到。

她取下其中一个榄尖形钻石耳环后面的耳托，把耳环放到手掌里，然后弯下腰，褪下一只红底尖高跟鞋，把鞋底朝上，用双膝夹住它。

“啊，”夏洛克说，崇拜的望着她，“你在做锤子吗？用钻石做头儿，鞋子做杠杆。”

“对的，如果我能将钻石尖端朝外的话会更好用的，但既然我们没有这个工具，那就只能希望这个的力度和强度足够了。”

夏洛克又再次诅咒了一下他那被没收的瑞士军刀，但还是觉得这个计划非常有希望。“这已经很好了。”他赞赏道，看着她的工作。

她回眸一笑，然后聚精会神在鞋跟尖上放上耳环，“叫我MacGyver。”（一部美国的动作冒险片连续剧）她嘟囔着，看着他茫然的表情轻轻的一笑，“别介意，是部美国电视剧，我小时候看过的。”

他还从没听过这个，所以不能理解她的幽默，但提及到她小时候，和美国相关的事情时，引发出他心里一系列的疑问……

在最开始，他们分开的时候，他曾想过她是一个“解决了的”秘密：他发现了她那些丢脸的秘密，还暴露了出来。但是随着时间慢慢消逝，他意识到那没有那么简单——_她_没有这么简单；她还有许多部分他根本不了解。于是他发现自己渐渐的、越来越多的着迷于了解她，特别是好奇她的成长背景。她是如何变成这样的？她有和他类似的教育经历吗？他们为何如此相似，然而在某一些方面却如此截然不同？_为何_她会对他生出感情的呢？

在他没有花在计划她的未来上的空闲时间里，他研究她的过去……或者至少试图在研究。他完完全全地失败了，这是另一种她对他隐藏自己的方式。研究她的起源过程中他遇到了一座座高墙，越是碰壁越是决心去了解她，似乎他在“实验室”中搜寻到的数据不够决定性，而他必须亲自前往“现场”得到答案一样。（回想起来她给他埋下的线索实在_太过_明显了；如果她想要隐藏自己的踪迹，她完全做得到，就像她隐藏了自己的过去）不过，那么多时间……都集中在搜寻错误国家的数据库和媒体记录？

或者那只是一句没有意义的话？毕竟垃圾美剧老是在电视上播着。

在艾琳发出胜利的声音，咧嘴一笑时，他从自己的内心对话被拉了出来：耳环的钻已经嵌入了橡胶，现在只需要将尖端转上了。夏洛克看着她，想如果这次成功了，他们可以到安全地方时，他会直接问她过去的一切。他们过去几天中，已经分享了那么多其他事情，也许她也会与他分享过去。

但是就在她马上要完成最后一步的时候，车子转下了高速公路，向一条狭小的尘土飞扬的辅路驶去，这条路从一片广阔而布满灰尘的平地中笔直的穿过，四周甚至连大块一点的石头都看不见。

夏洛克和艾琳交换了一下担忧的眼神，在他们还没将逃脱策略达成一致之前，车速开始变慢了。

在车子还没彻底停稳之前，Jarwar拔出钥匙，跳下车，AK-47跨在胸前，手机贴在耳边，向路边走了几米，直到他们听不见对话。不过他仍然能够看到夏洛克和艾琳，也在枪的射程之内，现在枪头直对着他们。

夏洛克想尽全力去偷听他们在讲什么，但只能得到嘶音，他也不够熟悉乌尔都语来读唇判断。虽然如此，却也不难推断出他们的话题和对话的目的。

“最好赶紧搞定它。”夏洛克几乎没动嘴唇就蹦出了这些词儿，“_他_也许不会扣动扳机，但是我能保证他的帮手们不会如此，很显然他在电话让他们来收拾我们。”

艾琳直视前方，没有低头看进展如何，但手里却搞定了锤子的部分，把细尖跟再次拧回了鞋底，耳钉完全嵌入到了鞋跟。他们坚定地看着彼此。然后，夏洛克瞟了Jarwar，这厮还在通话中，但是一直盯着他们。

“从你那边敲碎它，然后尽快抓住门把手，我们可以躲在车后面。”他说。

“是的。”她同意道，然后又说，“但现在没到时候。”

夏洛克非常微弱的点了一下头，尽管时间紧凑，他们依旧需要保持谨慎，因为他们只有一次机会，时机就是一切。领先于囚禁者的每一秒都对他们来说至关重要，而现在他仅仅考虑这点。

时间一秒一秒的过去了，已经一分钟了，这种等待、又按兵不动太折磨夏洛克了，他想着随时有一个车队会从高速上下来，而他们没有应对这种情况的计划。Jarwar继续打了一系列的电话，但在通话过程中一直紧紧的盯着他们，夏洛克感觉到不耐烦。

“我看见你有手机，你还——”艾琳从嘴边轻声挤出这句话，打破了这令人担忧的寂静，他俩仍旧看着Jarwar，几乎没眨眼睛。

“是啊，但是它没一点用，没信号。”夏洛克马上打断说，嘴唇哦同样僵硬，感到有点点冒犯。她不会以为他还没有想到要用手机吧？用得了才行啊。

“我知道，”她镇静的回答，“但是你还有_我的_么？它有GSM系统，应该能工作。”

一丝犹豫过后，夏洛克承认：“没有。”语气中带有一丝的歉意，他有些恼怒自己原先以为如此精巧的安排现在却威胁起他们的安全。“Mazari拿着它呢。你被处决的录像被发布出来那天，他们的人会把手机以匿名的方式丢到英国最高委员会，去核实你的身份。他们会用一辆特种部队记录为LeT所用的车，当我哥查看周围的监控时，一切就连贯起来了。”

“那好吧，我们不需要手机。”艾琳说，轻轻的摇了摇头，“本来会有用的，但也不是必须的……我有个计划。”

夏洛克的眉毛不自觉的挑了起来，但是成功的压制住猛一回头看着她的冲动。

“告诉我，”他呼了口气，低声说，但是她又再次摇了摇头。

“现在还不行，你只能随机应变了。”她柔声答道，夏洛克简直难以置信，在他们生命危急的时刻，她还要进行力量抗衡？

艾琳显然从他僵掉的表情和紧闭的双唇看出了他的疑虑，因为她把一只手放在他的手腕，轻轻掐了一下，“相信我就好了，夏洛克。”她低语道，而令他惊讶的是，他相信她了。虽然有些不情愿，但还是做到了：信任她的用心良苦，也信任她完成计划的能力。

他从来没有信任过其他人能像他一样得力地完成某件事（确实，他就没有回忆起任何一个这样的情况），但现在他却相信这真的有可能。他不得不承认她简直非凡无比，再说了，也不是说他自己对着司机就取得了怎样的进展。

他们又回到了沉默，他花了点时间试着去猜想那到底是个什么样的计划，然后就放弃了，情绪变得苦闷，责怪自己早晨那不可原谅的疏忽。他简直不敢相信自己没有注意到像Jarwar这样的人绝对会表现出的焦虑和可疑，他早上在见到夏洛克身旁的艾琳时肯定露出了破绽。如果他察觉到了，他们根本都用不上“那位女人”的计划了；他们绝不会深陷此事之中。

他想的时候眯了一下眼，唤起了他上午车程时的心境。也许他不该仓促地将性作为该受到指责的分心之事——至少不完全应该。毕竟，在今天早晨之前也没有任何迹象_可以读_；Jarwar在前晚Mohsin的死之前没有任何动机伤害他，所以夏洛克也算不上疏漏。

_好吧，至少在今天之前没有疏忽。_他苦闷地想。是的，他在抵达目的地的时候已经理清了他对于这个话题的所有思绪了，但在这之间的时间里，他到底忽略了多少细节呢？

“这不是你的错，”艾琳过会儿低语道，从他的沉默和他紧张的身体语言中判断出他的状态，“你没法猜到他的关系。”

夏洛克嘟囔一声并不赞同：“但是今天我本应看出些苗头的，”他用几乎无法抑制的怒气答道，“他跟在我身边整个早上和下午，我却完全错过了信号_，愚蠢，太愚蠢了_！”他说。

“你专注于拍摄出真实处决的细节——而且还得要瞒得过Mycroft Holmes，天啊——你已经和Jarwar在一起，多久，一周了？”艾琳问道，“你甚至跟我说他是可以信任的；对你来说，要是能说出口肯定就是很有信心了。所以你为什么还在他身上花时间，况且还有那么多的事情要做——”

“_别。_”夏洛克说，痛击着他的挫败感和不安使他打断了她的话。他更冷漠的那一面意识到他们现在讽刺的角色对换。现在她是那个试图安慰他的，他明白了她为什么不想听到这种话；他们对自己的高标准和自尊是如此相像。他自己而言，并不想为自己的粗心和自大开脱，或者赦免。他严厉地审判自己，试图解释自己的失误都会让那看起来似乎是可以理解，或者是可以接受的。但并非如此。

“没有借口。”他以平淡的语气继续说，仍然小心地用眼角瞟着Jarwar。“如果我不是这么心不在焉的话绝对不会漏掉的。”

艾琳的眼睛眯起来了：“这样。”沉寂一会儿后，她说道。但是就在夏洛克回复之前，一句吼声打断了他。

“_喂_！不许说话，_脸朝前。_”Jarwar大叫道，从耳边拿开手机，朝他们举起冲锋枪。他显然试着装出一副吓人的腔调胁迫他们，但听起来却像个吓坏的小孩在逞强。

不过夏洛克还是觉得不要再刺激他会更好，他们必须让他有种安全的错觉。所以他们继续保持沉默，等待着Jarwar分心的那一刻会出现。

又是紧张的寂静，夏洛克继续看着想到。对于两个这么相像，聪明而且这个如此相似、如此机智、看起来表面上相配的人，他们似乎常常沟通失败或者陷入难堪。_为什么呢_？他一边等着，一边试图理解着这个问题，避免自己被不耐烦吞没，甚至变得有一丝害怕。_两个发生性关系的人之间是不是通常都会这样？相互之间投入的太多了？暴露太多自负和脆弱？_或者还是说他缺乏足够的同理心来以这样亲密的方式与人交流？

_不_，他马上打消了这个念头。他也许之前相信这个（或者是这个结论的变种：不是缺乏，而是不愿意，不感兴趣。）但如果这几天中他学习到了什么，那就是尽管当前表现出来的结果是他一直恐惧的，他仍旧是愿意而且感兴趣的。甚至现在，他认为如果早上没有偏离轨道的话两人不会陷入生命危险，同时因为某些无法解释的原因他还是并不——无法——后悔他们所做的。（就算他会“后悔”的话）

他的思绪被再次打断，Jarwar的声音以某种情绪再次提高了——但现在是对着他的通话者。与此同时，他的手在空中打了个手势，离开了扳机。心有灵犀一般，两位人质同时采取了行动，没有一丝犹豫。

艾琳抓住鞋子上方，用力的敲打在窗户上，在接触的那一刻就让车窗玻璃粉碎，像雨点一样洒落下来的玻璃渣到处都是。夏洛克身子向前倾，用身体为她挡住玻璃渣，同时也以免两人判断错误，Jarwar在此时开枪。

就在她打破玻璃的同时，艾琳伸出她的手臂，穿过空空的窗户，用力的拉着门把手，力气之大使夏洛克都能看到她肌腱绷紧，但从外面也不能打开门。没有犹豫半分，她一撺就通过车窗跳出车内，落到地上躲在车的后面。

没有理会Jarwar的吼叫，夏洛克也正要做同样的事情，但是却惹来一阵飞来的子弹，打在车身侧面。他计算了在这一秒中的扫射花费了三分之一个弹夹。他本能地倒到地上，他知道这个男人只不过是在试着恐吓他。

_该死_，夏洛克想，如果Jarwar的手指在扳机上再多扣两秒，他就没子弹了。

然而，他们可以将这个转化为优势。假如Jarwar不清楚AK-47耗费弹药是多么迅速，那么他们引诱他再次射击，就有可能让他用光所有的子弹。相反，_如果_他了解这枪的性能，他就会想要把子弹留到更重要的情况下，那他们就有一点周旋的余地了。问题是，_哪一种可能呢？_他倾向于前者，但是现在又不可能特别确定。

他急促的呼吸着，叫了声艾琳：“你还好么？”

“没事。”他听见她在车外回答，“你呢？”

“没事。”他回应着，蜷缩在玻璃碎片的旁边，趴回更接近Jarwar那一侧的车内。然后躺平身体，透过车窗偷瞄了一眼Jarwar现在所在的位置。

Jarwar已经越过了路边和车之间一半的距离，显然不愿更加接近，以免艾琳偷袭他，于是两个男人彼此对视了一眼。夏洛克的前任司机一点也不像一周之前那个温和的、举止得当的人了。他的眼神里透露着疯狂和矛盾，怒发冲冠，手指不停地捋过凌乱的头发，表现出压力和恼怒。但他的手紧紧抓住枪，小心翼翼地绕到车头寻找艾琳，夏洛克听到她也同样顺时针方向地移动，保证让车挡在她和枪手之间。

一下子有好几个可能的计划跑进他的大脑里，就像数据流，但是他下一步的行动是什么还不清晰；这完全取决于接下来会发生什么，艾琳如何进行她的计划，还有Jarwar如何行动。夏洛克聚精会神地看着这个司机的精神状况，等待着他是否会莽撞地开火，打透整辆车只为了控制他们，还是保留弹药，给夏洛克和艾琳更多时间采取行动。他真希望是前者，但是还是不知道这点‘怎样’，又或者‘是否’纳入了艾琳计划的思考范畴。啊，不知道她的行动计划是这么_该死的令人挫败_！

“快出来，”Jarwar说，声音有些快，还有些颤抖，“出来，不然我就_开枪_了，我是认真的！他们不会在意谁杀了你，只要你死。”

_噢，我求你了开火吧，我们都知道你不会对准我们的。_夏洛克讽刺地想，尽管他也知道这完全是吓唬人，Jarwar根本不会付诸行动的。然而，他希望能发生些什么，因为此刻他们都在位置上僵持不动，就好像话剧台上的幕帘已经升起了似的。

_‘好戏上演，’_他自己嘲讽的一笑，但没有等待太久。

在夏洛克和Jarwar对视时，艾琳从车身后慢慢起身，就好像要投降一样，表情是绝对零度的冰冷。

她的计划已经准备就绪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：我知道莫里亚蒂在203也用了钻石碎玻璃所以我犹豫了一下，但是艾琳总是戴着那钻石耳环，而他们被困在车里没有任何资源（Jarwar不完全是个笨蛋）所以没什么选择。我挺后悔重复用梗的，但这很符合当时情况，也是艾琳会做的，再加上利用钻石耳环+Christian Louboutin高跟鞋破解囚禁令我快乐，这是艾琳艾德勒型的酷炫！  
（而且在脑里我喜欢想象夏洛克在看见莫里亚蒂那段录像的时候想到：“不比晶化碳更坚硬”）


	13. 事关荣誉（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （Part B:艾琳VS Jarwar先生）

她的镇静和傲慢的姿态让Jarwar愣住了，他呆呆地站着，看着她。他可能以为她的投降太过容易了，夏洛克当然知道他疑心这么重不无道理。

“好，”经过三秒钟的对峙，他用枪托指了指了车，说道，“现-现在跟他一样回到车里去。到车里去。_慢慢地_！”

艾琳没有动，Jarwar继续盯着她，他明显在思考她的策略是什么，在车里的夏洛克也是如此。

理论上两个人被分开是个好处，但她的切入点是什么？而_他_怎么样可以配合她的计划？他仔细观察着她，探究着她是否通过肢体语言给了他什么暗示。但是他所能得到的信息跟他们的对手Jarwar没有什么区别：冷静、自信、高傲，眼睛里带着一丝丝蔑视。

“_你听到我说的了吗？_”Jarwar疯狂地喊道，声音听起来几乎要哭出来了：“我说，**到车里去！**”

但是她还是像雕像一样一动不动，这个男人退缩了，就好像被枪指着的是他而不是反过来的情况。过了一会，他好像是用尽了身上最后的力气下定了决心，直起身子，用还凑合的腔调威胁道，“到车里去，否则我会杀了你的朋友，我数三下。”

夏洛克转头看向艾琳，好像他在观赏网球比赛，那些妈妈总是拉他去看的温网比赛，直到他大到可以拒绝为止。他对于现在的威胁不是特别担心，只是很好奇艾琳会用什么方式应对。

她终于首次回应了Jarwar，但却用漠然的眼神看了一眼夏洛克。

“sss……三……”Jarwar开始数数了，前额开始滴下汗珠。

“我不在乎你对他做什么，”她冷漠地打断了他的数数，终于开口了，让夏洛克想起了上次在007的航班上她的样子。“再说了，如果你开了枪，你会用光弹药，那就没法威胁我了。”

他惊得下巴都掉了下来，在惊慌中看了一眼手中的枪。_啊哈，所以就是前者。_夏洛克想到。他本就希望Jarwar不小心地浪费他枪里的子弹，不过知道形势如何更好。（让这个越发绝望的人有多一个理由不去开火是个明智的选择，毕竟现在枪正对着夏洛克）

“我讨厌他。”艾琳继续说道，这个时候夏洛克才意识到她眼神里的蔑视原来是针对他的，而不是Jarwar。“所以你要是以为这种威胁会让我遵守命令，那你可就想错了。”

她的语言飘散在风中，又是一阵沉默，Jarwar只是看着她。

“你——你是在虚张声势。”司机在缓过神来以后摇了摇头，“他救了你的命，他是你的朋友。”

这一次，两个男人的步调完全一致了；这明显是虚张声势。夏洛克刚已经试过了靠说话让他们摆脱目前的危险，而现在显然艾琳也想试试。不过，她成功让对方分心了，所以夏洛克一边听着他们的对话，一边则观察他们的四周。一旦她需要他的行动，他就能随机应变。

艾琳的脸上写着不可思议，“_朋友？_”她重复着，上扬的眉毛呈现出讽刺的挑剔。“Sigerson先生根本_没有_朋友，他大概会自己向你承认。”她再次嘲笑地看了夏洛克一眼，然后将蓝眼转回到Jarwar身上。“他根本就不在乎任何人，任何事情，除了他自己的成就感和自我的感觉。他想看看他能不能做到，没有其他的。我的存活只不过证明他又做到了。”

夏洛克不得不承认她的话刺痛了他——她的话语和她那完全蔑视的口气。就算这只不过是她的策略，他还是回忆起他曾经说的，建立在现实上的谎言会是最有信服力的，所以他开始思考她所说的有多少是她所想的。至少有一部分，他知道，而这个想法多多少少让他觉得难受。

Jarwar依旧一副难以置信的样子：“如果不是他，你已经死了。”他指出道，居然暂时为夏洛克辩护起来。

然后，她身上的冷漠突然间消失了，她看了一眼车，夏洛克疑狐地看着她。她的最终目标到底是什么？两个可能性立刻从他大脑里出现，他快速地审视起来。

（1） _她现在打算扮演__“身处绝境的少女__”，让Jarwar以为自己安全了，这样她好趁机接近他从他手上拿走枪。Jarwar可以有两个选择：_

（a）_对她突然间的变化非常吃惊，也就无法及时地反抗。_

（b）_认为艾琳是个没有用的女性，**不愿**认真抵抗她。_

（c）还是跟她打斗起来（考虑到他的本性这会是个惊人的选项——不过以他目前的绝望程度，也并不是不可能），然后她能设法用光枪里的子弹。

（2）_还是装的无助少女，不过这回她依赖他的软弱特质来策划自己的逃脱，这能让她：_

（a）不知怎的联系Mazari求助后援。（可是她有没有他的联系方式？也许我应该把他的手机号靠节拍打出去给她，虽然这样要花很久，而且她必须得在外面也听见……）

（b）自己找到一辆车直接开过来吸引Jarwar的火力。（但这会导致更加严重的后果；对于作为司机的她风险更大）

（c）她自己找到武器。（更不可能，除非她可以回到酒店找到我要直接托运的行李——根本就没有时间，就算她成功回到了酒店）

（d）结论：这个计划有着致命的错误，部分资源和不可抗力限制了时间和资源。她如果选择1a,b,或者c最好，或者其他的可能我目前还没有想到。

所有的思考在7秒之内完成，当他再次关注艾琳，她又开口了，声音突然变得非常伤心，而且极度令人信服地难过。事实上，夏洛克认为她这场假象已经完全进入了状态，表演地非常出色。

“如果不是因为他，我根本就不会经历这场地狱。”她轻声喃喃道，“他背叛了我，几乎要了我的命，就是为了他自己胜利的快感。”她深深憎恶地看了夏洛克一眼，“我求你了，让我走吧。你可以留下他。说实话，你想要的是他。”

夏洛克微微地皱着头；除了对他人格的持续批判令他不想承认地难受，也不管这背后有什么有建设性的原因，他希望这只是她在暂时转移他的精力，而不是她的最终目的。第二种选择简直就是不堪一击。

Jarwar立刻非常迷茫，然后他摇了摇头，眼睛轻轻眯上：“不，不，我不能……”汗水从他的脸上滑落，夏洛克看到，他知道艾琳比刚才他做的还要棒，她真正地挑战了他正直的价值观。司机现在已经完全纠结起来了。相信艾琳一定可以搞定，夏洛克又把他的注意力转移到四周，分析他怎样可以利用现在对他们有利的形势而采取下一步行动。

同时，艾琳的声音原来越温柔，更加高扬了：“求你了，Zairaan。”她说道，“你知道我有个家庭吗？我有一个儿子。我能看得出来家庭对于你来说意味着一切——对我来说也是一样的。我为了再见他一面可以做任何事情。”

夏洛克的下巴抽搐了一下，立刻看向Jarwar。这是一个完全没有想到的话题转变，但是显然直击Jarwar的内心。

这个男人深深地望着她，然后极度痛苦地挤了挤眼睛，“你——是真的吗？”

现在艾琳的眼睛充满了泪水，夏洛克对她的表演不由地惊叹。“是的，但是这也不能阻止让这个男人将一个妈妈陷入危险的境地。但我是个好女人，Jarwar先生。我不值得这样死去。”

现在连夏洛克，明明知道她性质的人，在此刻都绝对相信她是个好女人——当然不是以夏洛克自己的定义（他对“好人”没有定义），而是以Jarwar的标准。

“_我_听说你曾经是个妓女！”他用一种极度崩溃地语气说着——显然是笨拙地继续他之前的角度，那时候他还知道应该如何行为，做什么。“他们都是这么说的。”他顿了一下，用相对轻柔的声音说出来，好像是感到尴尬一样。

“我发誓，在我的一生中，我只有过一个男人。”艾琳特别真诚的起誓，夏洛克的嘴角上扬，他被这句话后面隐藏着的多层含义和讽刺逗笑了。

Jarwar怀疑地盯着她，他的眉头捋平了；他相信她了。为什么不呢？因为这是事实，从某种角度上来说。除了孩子那部分是谎言，其他哪个不是真的呢？夏洛克思索着。她看起来那么真诚；那么有说服力，几乎令他有些不适。她的话冲击着他，居然产生了有可能是真实的假象。

“但是……你就打算把他留在这里？你可以接受吗？”他似乎很怀疑一个所谓的“好女人”可以做出来这种事情，但是艾琳明显已经想好怎么应对这个问题了。

“我也不想要到这一步，不。”她喉咙嘶哑地说道，看起来痛苦两难，“我_当然_希望我们两个人都可以逃脱，但是你太聪明了。所以现在我要把我的家庭放在第一位。你明白的，是不是Zairaan？否则你现在也不会在这里。有时候你必须做一些事情出来保护你的家庭。”

这一系列的语言简直就是强有力的武器，包含着恭维、虚伪的同情和共鸣，通过相同的价值观唤起他对她的认同，夏洛克看出她的话对他起了相当大的作用。他的身体看着放松多了，他脸上的肌肉也松缓了，拿着枪的胳膊也放了下来。

夏洛克惊叹着她是多么了解这个司机，她真的可以洞察男人的本性，并用这个信息操纵他得到自己想要的。当他们第一次见面的时候，他没有料到她技艺有多么精湛（当然也危害了他自己）于是他没有明白她的操作有着什么样的过程。现在他意识到了，看着她展开精密的布网真是太令人着迷了。

迷人，同时还有一点烦恼——她简直太有说服力了。

突然一个想法不自觉地闪现在他的大脑里。_我怎么能保证她现在不是还在操纵**我**？她是不是一直没有停过？_他皱起了眉头——这些怀疑是从哪里来的？她会有什么样的动机才这么做呢？

_难道还不明显吗？_这个想法开始生根发芽了，坚持着小声在他的脑海里荡漾。_保护，给她将来的新生活多几重保障，这样她就不用疲于奔波。还有什么会比要保证生存更能成为动机？_

夏洛克强压下这个微弱的声音——这个怀疑不过是因为她扮演的太真实了，这是_好_事啊。她的进展无比明显：Jarwar现在点着头，他的眼睛仍旧略显疯狂，但已经重新集中注意力在艾琳的脸上了。

“而且，_他_不是什么好人，”艾琳用她温柔的“好女人”的声音。“首先他为了自己的快感把我推向了危险，现在又因为他，Mohsin死了，他根本就不在乎。你刚才听到他说的了，他甚至都没有觉得要对此负责。”听到这里，Jarwar用力地点点头。

“他根本就_不知道_家庭意味着什么，Zairaan，而且他以后也绝对体会不到。”她继续说道，“他什么都没有，除了一个他憎恨的哥哥。他根本就不会理解你为你的姐夫做出的牺牲。”她的声音变得更加温柔，而且开始具有诱惑力：“但是我知道这对你意味着什么，而且你不真的希望伤害到我。”

_聪明，真的_。夏洛克沉思着，_她要跟Jarwar统一战线。这两个__“有原则的__”，__“以家庭为中心__”的人联合起来对抗夏洛克福尔摩斯，这个冷血，残忍的反社会的人。_但是现在，她一旦取得了Jarwar的信任……

_就像她取得了我的信任？_他悲观的那一面尖锐地问道。他咬着下嘴唇内侧，眯着他的眼睛。一般来说，他一定会深究自己内心任何的想法和灵感，不过他选择直接忽略_这一个问题_。对于现在的境况，这个想法根本没有任何建设意义，只会毫无用处地使他分心。

“他_真的_很糟糕。”司机回答者，抓住时机为自己的行为辩护着，“这一周我都跟着他，我知道他是怎样的，冷血，苛刻。”

“是的，”艾琳用几乎是魅惑的声音回答着，她的眼神似乎撩拨着Zairaan Jarwar，仿佛这个世界上除了他没有别的男人了。夏洛克非常不舒服，因为他想起自己接收到这种眼神的时刻，又一股异样的感觉和怀疑在他内心中匍匐着。

他愤怒地唾弃着自己的想法。她根本就不可能知道他会选择过来救她，也不可能意料到所有的这些。这个想法是荒谬的。

_但不知怎的她确实料到了_，他愤世嫉俗的那一面再次反驳。_她最后还是看穿了我在Mycroft前的表演，在我自己了解之前就知道了我的感受，这就是为什么她一直给我留下线索，这是她在安排自己的营救，利用我。她预测到了我的行为，因为她知道我的本性，并且知道怎么操纵我，就像她现在对待Jarwar一样。_

夏洛克已经意识到她是在放长线钓大鱼了，而且还获胜了。但要是她的目标跟_情感_没有任何关系，只不过是为了自我保护呢？Mycroft当时是怎么形容她的？操纵他达到自己的目的？“_爱的承诺，失去的痛苦，挽回的喜悦。然后给他一个谜语，看他的表演。_”

现在夏洛克在判断上是不是_又一次_犯了同样的错误？是不是她一开始就操纵他，让他觉得她对他有兴趣，然后播下了种子，让他也逐渐的对她有了同样的感觉，接着消失，去面对未知但必然的危险，然后留给他一个自己所在的谜语，那里有足够的线索让他着迷？看他是怎样_卖力地_表演啊……他的脸色苍白，心跳开始加速。

不，不，他拒绝相信这个推论。他不能排除她对他有感觉的可能性——事实正好相反——所以不到万不得已，也没有理由怀疑她的动机。

_（但到那时就太迟了。）_

一股深深的忧虑开始在他胸腔内膨胀——担忧他没有参与或者无法控制局势的事实，以及他真的无法读懂艾琳.艾德勒。

“他根本就不考虑他的行为会怎样影响到别人；他只考虑他自己，就因为这个，没有人会想念他，”她继续说着，就像一个牧师在教堂里当着众人的面用着高音威严的声音对他罪行的声讨，“没有人会关心他。而_我_却有一个_孩子_。”

Jarwar看着很痛苦，“但我又能把你怎么样呢？”他嗓音嘶哑地问着，几乎是耳语。现在的格局已经完全翻转了，是_他_在乞求她了——她实在太擅长让人乞求了，夏洛克想着，喉咙发干。他的眼睛急速扫射了车的内部，但就连破碎的玻璃碴都没有什么用；碎片太小，而且没有什么杀伤力，这些玻璃太钝。

“你就告诉他们我在另外一辆车里，”艾琳建议，声音坚定而温柔着，但这种温柔的权威正是对方急切需要的。

“我已经跟他们说抓到你了！”司机惋惜地说着，同情地懊恼着，好像他做了对不起她的事情一样。

但是现在的艾琳表现的非常宽容和容忍，夏洛克观察到；她说着Jarwar_所有_需要听的话，语气把握都非常合适，在合适的时间。她是如此的高效娴熟，简直令人发毛。

_她_令人发毛，侦探迷茫了。他应不应该继续顺应她那未知的计划，相信自己的担忧只不过是因为她目前的演技实在太优秀了？还是说他应该自己行动，以防她真的只是考虑她自己——但那样就会冒着破坏她的计划的风险，使他们都丧命？他回忆起几分钟前，她曾经抓着他的手腕，让他相信她。他很希望能够相信她，而且觉得自己也应该这么做，但他的大脑却不听从他的心——他以前从来没有现在这样纠结（因为以前他的心根本就没有话语权）。

“让我走吧，你可以说我中途跑了，你努力守住了真正的凶手。”她的笑很美好，又善解人意：“也许他们会找到我，但那不会是你的错。你知道自己至少试着帮助一个妈妈回到儿子身边了。”

对方也勾起嘴角，但那并不让他表情柔软下来，而是看起来很疯狂，头发凌乱，满脸大汗。“他的名字是？”他问。

没有任何的犹豫，她说：“Hamish。”

_Hamish_。他立刻回忆起了那一刻：“_Hamish.John Hamish Watson. 如果__……你们想给你们的孩子起名字。__”_

夏洛克立刻就恢复了信心，他刚才已经决定要制定自己的防范措施，以免遭到她的背叛……但他意识到第二种情况下，如果她按照a, b, 或者c方案进行，都是行不通的。（换句话说，都导致他无法逃脱）

但是，不，看来“那位女人”就是这么优秀。他松了口气，并不完全是因为重新对自己的逃脱增加信心。

他以前从没有在任何一种情况下交出自己的控制权，虽然他真的决定要信任艾琳了，但他还有着残余的担忧，担心有什么会出错。（习惯于直接掌控一切根植于他的本性中）但是这次却完全相反（对他），似乎放弃控制权——信任艾琳——真的可以救他的命。

他也用一些理由试图说服Jarwar放掉他们，但是对方可对他的理由不为所动，他被情感驱动着，而这正是艾琳的专长（是他的短板）。

Jarwar温柔的笑着，他的眼神里也闪着同样的情感；他现在已经完全屈服于艾琳的意志了。“Hamish是个好名字。”

“他是个好孩子，”她带着骄傲说道，似乎充满母性光辉，不过夏洛克还是知道这骄傲是因为她知道自己已经得手了。一个小小的微笑出现在她脸上，她做出最后一击：“就是因为 Sigerson先生，我以为我再也见不到他了，但_你_可以帮助我回家。”

“是的，”Jarwar说道，点点头，好像在梦境中——或者是比较恍惚，但是一动不动。

“我什么都愿意做。”她说道，很明显在继续诱惑他。

起作用了，突然间他的眼睛亮了，夏洛克觉得这可不是什么好兆头。“任何事情？”他问道，他的眼睛计算着。

“是的，”艾琳同意道，夏洛克在她外表的坚定下感到一丝丝寒意，但没法确认。

“好，我会让你走。如果你肯为我做一件事情。”

“你说？”

_他不会愚蠢到让她来杀我吧？_夏洛克反倒希望他这样。但他肯定不会把他手上唯一的筹码交给艾琳，纵使他似乎很想取悦她。

“那位女人”非常了不起，是的，非常非常，但就算是她都没有这么厉害。

这回轮到Jarwar蔑视地看着夏洛克，“把Sigerson绑起来，”他咆哮着，“把他像猪一样绑起来。”

夏洛克对于他的语言平静地眨眨眼，这是正是他所想要的，于是他如释重负，对于他的蔑视毫无感觉，因为他明显是被（操纵，被人控制了）先入为主了。_不过，这确实是非常有用的_，他想。他们终于可以有近距离接触了，艾琳也可以想办法把她的计划透露给他。

没有说一句话——她只是紧闭嘴唇表示知道了——她透过破碎的玻璃窗从后座上拿起绳子。夏洛克试图与她眼神交流，但是她只看手中的绳子。

“快点，”Jarwar催促着，焦急地看着公路，“他们马上就到了，我刚才那样挂电话，他们肯定知道发生了什么，他们会更快过来的。”

她没有理会Jarwar的催促，只是看着手上的绳子，夏洛克凝视着她，希望可以得到她眼神的交流，她同样也忽视了他。

他内心升腾起一阵焦虑，主要是因为他直到现在还被蒙在鼓里，不管她做的有多棒，第二个原因是如果_他_是她，就会利用Jarwar短暂的分神尝试跟夏洛克做某些交流。但她的眼神无法穿透，面无表情，朝仍在座位上的他走去，手上拿着绳子。

当她接近他，他的内心又再次闪出了疑虑，肾上腺素又在体内上升了，尽管他知道他现在应该在表面上反抗一下，这正是Jarwar所希望看到的，但当他被逼进角落，把手背向身后，挑战地看着她的脸时，好像又不那么像表演了。

“_老实点儿。_”Jarwar威胁道，毫不犹豫地举起枪，似乎跟艾琳“同盟”让他变得理直气壮起来。

夏洛克咬着牙，愤怒地瞪着他的前司机，然后再次疑问地看向艾琳。但是他在她的脸上找不到任何答案，她没有任何要跟他沟通计划的迹象，他不能读懂她的事实再次让他极度愤怒——而且从未如此危险。

但是当他回忆着她捏造的儿子的名字，以及她刚才要他信任她的请求，他又觉得他对信息的解释肯定被紧张的神经系统扭曲了。如果她在被他从那组织救出之后，就这样莫名其妙地把他抛弃给LeT，道理上是说不通的，尤其是在……所有的事情发生以后。显然那个名字应该就是暗号，告诉他要相信她——不然是什么呢？

他绷紧下巴，两手从身后伸向前方放在一起，他的理性现在有千万个不愿意把他的命运交到艾琳手上，但如果他不去信任，结果是灾难性的。

然后，她就开始熟练地捆绑着他的手，结实而灵巧，颇为熟练。另一个有些偏执的想法突然出现在他脑海中。也许她就是利用这个名字让_夏洛克_以为自己安全，这样她一个人就赢得了两个人的信任，而不会干预到她的计划。

“艾琳，”他无意识地喊出了她的名字，好像如果他叫她的名字，就能唤回那个与他共度过去24小时的女人，或者融化她假面的坚冰。但她仿佛没有听见他。出于本能，他开始实打实的反抗了，汗水从他的太阳穴和额头滑下。

但是没有什么效果；绳子绑得很死，更不要说可以转动。当一个施虐女王绑住什么人时，她知道该怎么做。

这可不是什么好预兆，_非常的_糟糕，他的心中响起了警报。他刚开始想着她可能只会随便绕两下，至少打一个活扣，将多余的部分塞到结里面。这样虽然看起来他被绑的很紧，但是事实上只要他猛地一拉他可以轻易逃脱。但实际上绳结缠得很紧，至少打了两圈的死扣——根本松不开。

“还有他的双脚，”Jarwar在艾琳完成后说，夏洛克现在已经公然盯着她，他的眼睛就像射出一股蓝色的火焰灼烧着她冷酷，毫无反应的双眼，要求得到某种信号或者解释。

毫无反应——没有暗示性的眼色也没有眨眼，没有一瞬间的手腕压感，没有眼神的交流，什么都没有。怀疑和危机感突然间再一次地冲向他的大脑，他感觉非常非常地诧异，她怎么可以背叛他，甚至无法正常思考他自己的逃脱计划。相反，他不断地回忆他们单独在一起度过的时间，那个终于为他展现了面具之下的艾琳，仿佛和眼前的判若两人。

但是当他回忆起她以前在伦敦时对自己的表现，贝克街的火炉前，还有她之后一小时在没起飞的飞机上。现在的情况跟当时多么惊人的相似——他们的亲密_和_她的背叛——仿佛两条相同的平行轨迹，他觉得他好像咽了一大块冰。

这次他没有，也不能，一味地屈服于对他的捆绑，尽管Jarwar拿枪指着他大喊大叫，夏洛克开始对着她抗争，在后座上有限的空间里挣扎着。

“_艾琳_，”他更大声地说，更加绝望了，根本不关心Jarwar是否能听到。毕竟，如果她说的一切都是真的，这不就是他应该有的反应吗？

如果_她说的都是真的_？那把该死的声音在心里猛烈地嘲笑着他。

就像那声音所说，她持续地忽略他，看着非常平静。而且，她背对着他，坐在他的腿上，将她的腿紧紧地缠在他的膝盖和小腿，这样她就可以将绳子绕在他的脚上。她很有力气，他尝试着反抗，发现根本对她不起作用，他的这个姿势让他很无力。他想，也许她的某些客户就喜欢抵抗被绑起来，于是她也很擅长这点。跟他手腕上的结一样，他脚腕上的结也非常结实，根本就挣脱不开。

她坐在他腿上的姿势让他禁不住想起前一天晚上所发生的事情，他对于这种对比勃然大怒。好像他俩所发生的事情完全是假的——那都是她为达目的进行的手段。也许她也没有想到事情会变成现在的样子，但是现在事情发生了，她毫不犹豫地为了自己牺牲了他，尤其是在他已经完成了他的任务以后。他又被抛弃了。

_然而_……在他的脑海中，有很多，很多其他的东西，他可以完全一个音符一个音符地背诵出罗马尼亚作曲家George Enescu的作品，列举出Linus Pauling发表的每一篇文章，但是却不能理解刚才他大脑一闪而出的想法。尽管对于他更加愤世嫉俗且冷漠的那一面毫不惊奇，但还是极度令人绝望——有那么多原因——以至于无法真的_接受_。可一方面将这作为一种潜在可能性（他总是在危险的境况里想到最糟糕的情况），直接_经历_又是另一回事了。

_这仍旧很有可能是她计划的一部分，_他让自己恢复信心，虽然这种信心越来越脆弱，尤其是当他看着她优美的背部背对着车，根本看都不看他一眼。

当他继续透过破碎的车窗看着她，他双眼闪耀着怒火，心脏重重地敲着他的胸膛，这是他所经历过最接近性命堪忧的恐慌。他继续用不同方式挣扎着双手，但是绳子的结非常牢靠。夏洛克意识到Jarwar绕着车走了一圈，拉开夏洛克靠着的后座门，但他的眼睛没有从艾琳的背影上移开。

Jarwar弯下腰来检查艾琳打的结，夏洛克的眼光从“那位女人”那里收回来审视着Jarwar。如果这个男人再向前稍微倾斜一点，头再向夏洛克的方向靠近一些，他_也许_就可以用头使劲儿撞他。如果他可以把Jarwar击昏，艾琳就可以抢过武器然后解开他。毕竟，她不_想要_他死，不是吗？她只是，似乎有可能用我的生命去交换她的自我保护……

只是“似乎”，他强调，但是他的信念开始变得越来越脆弱和牵强。

而且让他沮丧的是，这个男人没有呈现出一个他攻击所需的角度，很快他又换了一个角度检查在夏洛克脚腕上绳子的结。

他厌恶地扫了一眼Jarwar，已经知道他会看到什么，却见到艾琳的位置变了，现在她在这一切发生后第一次直视他。

趁着Jarwar专心地检查，他抓住这个机会开口说话，“介意跟班里同学分享一下吗？”

她面无表情地看向他，用很平静地语气回答道，“很明显，难道不是吗？”

他目不转睛地凝视着她，血液再次在耳内翻腾。这可不是他想要的反应，虽然他在思考_什么_很明显，但只有一个可能：就是他一直试图否定的很可能是真的。

“什么……？”他麻木地摇着头，极力克制他很可能（非常可能）被背叛了的想法。因为他都能用一只手数出来他能够信任的人，他从来都没有被他错误的判断而伤害过，更不要说是这么极端的方式。她_一定是_吓唬他的；他从来都没有如此彻底地被欺骗过，就在这么短的时间里，在两人如此亲密之后。

“不……一点都不明显……”他的声音就算自己听起来也语调冷淡，有些虚弱，这种陌生的困惑感席卷着他。

Jarwar这时完成了对夏洛克捆绑的检查，很明显他很满意，他关上车门，沿着车走到艾琳的身边。她对夏洛克微笑着，然后深深地看了夏洛克一眼。

“_失约晚餐抱歉了。_”，她嘴边泛着讥讽地笑容，但是她的眼睛里闪出极为认真的光芒，虽然Jarwar完全听不懂她的‘笑话’，但他还是傻呵呵地冲着夏洛克乐着。

夏洛克茫然地盯着她看了一会儿，脸上呈现出疑惑的表情，没有明白她的话。然后突然间，那话突然压垮了他，令他对自己的判断失误感到深入骨髓的恐惧。他身上的每一寸肌肉都石化了，让他原地僵住，在震惊的迷雾中他只能意识到这是他自己的话，回忆起当时残酷的一幕。

_“情感是化学缺陷，存在于失败的一方_ _……这是你的心，你不应该让他来主宰你的大脑_ _……我一直都认为爱是个危险地缺陷，谢谢你最后的证明。”_

他从来没有想过他自己说的这些话原来也灵验到他身上了，现在看起来这些话就像是判了他的死刑。他几乎偏执地认为他罪有应得：这是他为自己愚蠢行为所要付出的代价。


	14. 分析困难

他刚开始的震惊逐渐缓和下来，麻木开始转变成了一种灼烧恶心的感觉，就在他胃底翻腾。他意识到他被盛怒吞没。主要还是对自己的怒火，但也有对她生气。事实上，他突然感觉几乎开始恨她了。因为让他对她有了感情——而且被她的_游戏_所迷惑——而恨她，因为她背叛他的信任而恨她。但他也知道自己有了这么深的感情和激情，就意味着他也许真的与她坠入爱河了。而且很有可能仍旧爱着她。

他死死咬着下嘴唇，脸上的愤怒显而易见，他用后跟使劲儿揣着另一侧车门，但除了不适的抽搐感上下流过他的双腿外，什么都没有发生，就像他知道，也不可能怎么样了。这本来就是在发泄内心的愤怒，而不是理性的举动。

_情绪_，他以深深的苦闷和蔑视想到，是情绪让他来到卡拉奇，现在情绪背叛了他——只有理性才靠得住（他原本也靠着理性）。

所以，他现在应该尝试利用它。

他挣扎着管理住正在淹没他的感觉，一开始失败了，然后试图逼自己恢复某种程度的平静。控制着自己的呼吸，他闭上嘴唇，试图用鼻子吸气，鼻孔张开，然后尽可能地用着镇静地语气说道，“艾琳，你_仍_需要我。“

她转过身来对着他，Jarwar嘲讽地看着他，好像他已经准备看一出好戏，看夏洛克尝试用什么方式将艾琳拉到自己的战线上。他现在完全相信_他_就是艾琳偏爱的那一方，享受着这“特殊的地位”。在他检查完她的捆绑工作以后他似乎更加受她的掌控了，如果这还可能的话。

_她根本就不在乎你，你个大傻瓜，_夏洛克鄙视着他，但这只让他觉得更糟了；因为这也意味着他曾经也是这么个大傻瓜。

她挑起眉毛，“我_不_需要你，”她以几乎是单纯聊天的口吻否认道，“至少不再需要了。”她更正道，“但是还是要感谢你对我的帮助。”她开始再次背对着他。

“每一个人都会知道你还活着，”他快速地说道，突然间觉得他们之间的时间越来越少了，“你仍旧生命堪忧。”

“我可不这么认为……”她说道，显然并不担心。

夏洛克露出一个奇怪表情，他对别人没法看到自己所想很不耐烦，就算现在也是。“这个_视频_，”他说，“这段原始录像还没有被剪辑，这就会让人们认为……”

她的眼睛轻微地眯起来，不过她的表情还是无动于衷。“哦，但是_不_，夏洛克，”她打断了，“你看，就在混乱中，我跳出窗外前你为我挡住玻璃渣时——顺便说一句，非常英勇——我从你的口袋里拿了你的手机。”

他的手不自觉想要去碰他胸前的口袋，但绳索突然间尖锐的摩擦令他想起了自己可是没有任何行动自由的。他什么都做不了，只能用眼神死死地瞪着她。

“现在我想我就只需要用你的手机联系这位在几年前赢了Baftas奖的人，然后从你的账户给他发邮件，”她继续说道，显得很高兴，“我相信他_是在_盼望着这个视频吧？”

哦，她也可以“理性”行事啊。

“你搞不定我的密码，”夏洛克说道，但是他的声音变得平静，他不敢相信事态的发展居然引至如此境地，他们又开始了这样的对话。不过他仿佛穿过了魔镜来到平行世界，一切都是反的了。

“嗯，没必要，”她毫不在意地回答，“毕竟，我觉着你又不是，噢，我不知道……装了如果有试图黑进你手机里就会毁掉SIM卡的微型炸弹。”她挑起眉毛坏笑道。他可以发誓她双眼种有种戏谑，使得另一阵怒火威胁着要摧毁他表面的平静。

他们都知道他的手机里根本这类保护措施。他总是认为根本就不可能有人能从他这里拿到他的手机，所以他4位数的密码已经足够了——相对于里面所含的信息来说。他手机里的内容没有她的那么机密危险，但在此情此景这无关紧要。错误的信息落在错误的人手上简直就是灾难性的。再一次他对于自己轻易的信任感到伤心，即便数月前他已经领教过她的善变。

他眯起他的眼睛，说出了第一个他想到的问题，“但如果Mazari发现……”他用低沉紧绷的声音说道。他还没有理顺自己的想法，尽管他的思维常在压力情境下加快，这回他深度的震惊完全摧毁了他整个思考能力。

“哦，我_完全打算_对Mazari解释清楚发生了什么，”她打断他，“一个同情LeT的成员决定放了我——”这里她对着Jarwar谦卑地报以一个感激的笑，他谄媚地享受着，令夏洛克颇为反感。“——但他们不愿意放了你，特别是因为你杀掉了他们其中一人。我就在我们分离时你的临终遗言里加上一句，这一切不能白费力气，他必须保证我的安全，按照计划继续。”

夏洛克强迫自己的大脑回到以往的水准，这样他至少可以作出某种反驳，但思维却只是在否定现状和极端的愤怒中摇摆。

Jarwar碰了碰艾琳的胳膊肘，打手势意思是他要把刚才当他们逃出车内时被他扔在路边的手机拿起来，艾琳嘴角上扬微笑着看着他。

“我想Mazari会相信我的。毕竟，我可以……”她看着Jarwar拿着他的手机，然后喃喃地说出后半部分，“_非常有说服力。_”她给了夏洛克一个尖锐的眼神，夏洛克将这理解为她在嘲弄他也同样如此好骗。火焰般的怒气再次冲上来，他可以感觉到他的脸变红了。

最后，终于_有些_理性想法冲破了令人憎恨的情感占了上风。“我哥哥——”他急促地说，Jarwar再次加入他们。

听到他的话，她叹了口气，然后打断了，“他会相信你终于弄死了自己，就像他一直害怕的那样。不过他不会_相信_这是因为要营救我（而且悲剧性地失败了，当然）我觉得他会有点自责，介绍我俩认识。但我不认为他会明白过来，因为你已经那么聪明了。现在_不要_再说话了，亲爱的。就像Jarwar先生说的，他们马上就到了，我也要马上离开这里了。”

她的言下之意就是，_将军_。夏洛克看着她。他确实也不知道现在要说什么。

Jarwar也看着她，看起来非常迷茫，但并不觉得好奇或者起了疑心。夏洛克推断这个男人已经完全被迷惑所以不再质疑任何事了，以免事情变得复杂到他没法处理。

他眨了眨眼，最后望了夏洛克一眼，急迫地说，“是的，女士，你_必须_要走了。要快！”

“非常同意你说的，Zairaan，”她回应道，她看了一眼夏洛克，眼神里似乎闪烁着满意。

“最后一件事情，”她说道，转向对方，充满希望地笑着，“你有外套，或者多一件黑袍吗，我不想穿着一身……”她表现出对她现在身上一身量身定做的深蓝色裙子深恶痛绝的样子，好像这衣服冒犯了她，当然夏洛克想这正是LeT眼中所见。尽管他了解她的要求非常合理——她不想在回到城市后还那么扎眼——如果他现在不是感觉大脑发蒙的话，他应该嘲笑她所伪装的要求。

但是Jarwar却表现地很殷勤，他稍微想了想，然后脸上闪着光芒，“我有，_是的_！我有多一套长罩衫！”他说道，显得特别激动，他回到车里给她取衣服。

就在那一刻，一切闪电般发生了。

前一秒，Zairaan Jarwar还埋头在车前座的操作台之间，后一秒，他已经蜷缩在了地上，四肢张开倒在干燥黄灰色的泥土地上。这转变是在模糊的一刹那完成的，艾琳的手臂狠狠砸在那个男人的头上。

整整一秒的时间，夏洛克目瞪口呆地看着倒下的人，他惊讶得几乎没有注意到艾琳手上扔掉的石头。由于肾上腺素已经冲进他的身体系统，他又花了一秒才意识到她肯定是在Jarwar检查他被绑的情况时从地上捡起来的——就在他思考着如何用头攻击他时。

夏洛克吃惊地看着她单膝下跪，将他肩膀上背着的枪取了下来，挂到自己身上，然后搜他的身，找到了车钥匙，还有夏洛克丢失的瑞士军刀。她把这两样东西揣好，起身转过来。

他的军刀让他回过神来，尽管他还没有真正相信眼前发生的一切，但一个紧急的想法从他大脑中冒出来——如果艾琳真的要像他想的那样做，他必须要立刻表达出来。

“停下。”夏洛克大喊起来，她僵住了，脸色凝重，挑起眉毛：“我们必须要把他带上。”

如果他俩把他留下，被一会儿过来的LeT抓到了，他有可能会帮这帮军阀弄清楚帮助夏洛克福尔摩斯的那名特种部队探员，正是他们之中的新成员。而夏洛克需要让Mazari继续卧底，这样他才能在Mycroft面前证实夏洛克编造的假象。而且，如果Mazari被暴露了，就会有问讯，而夏洛克的行动就会暴露，毁掉艾琳的未来。

她点点头，然后蹲下，将她的胳膊抱在这个男人的胸前，将他拖到车的后门边。夏洛克意识到，由于他现在被捆着无法帮助她，所幸这个男人也不比艾琳重太多——差不多也就重多两石，几磅上下。更重要的是，她现在明显也被肾上腺素所刺激，在几秒钟之内一口气支撑着把他架了起来。这很好，因为夏洛克知道现在分秒必争，一群极度危险且复仇心强的LeT恐怖分子正在接近他们，而他们却只有一把不足子弹的步枪自我保护。

他现在感到释然，因为只剩下颇为实际的数据和细节来让他专注，他坚定地专门抑制着过去十分钟发生的事情。他谨慎地知道，也许她会主动提起，但就他而言，他们以后都不用讨论这件事，或者以任何方式涉及到这个话题。这应该是他这辈子唯一一次噩梦，完全失去了控制的情绪，他甚至都不愿意想起，更不要说再次分析。他现在强烈地希望他可以把这段回忆在大脑里完全删除，但是他知道这段痛苦的经历会永久地留在他的回忆里。

至少他可以把这段想法先赶出去，此刻他还做到了，不过他觉得这也是权宜之计。

当她打开门，夏洛克挪到了出口，小心翼翼地跳下车用脚靠着一边，不过他还是成功帮艾琳将那人的身子移到了后座。

然后他笨拙地绕着车跳到车的左前座，滑进去,完全知道一个一米八五高的三十多岁男子像他这样移动是非常可笑的，但是他假装不在乎。他并不介意时不时滑稽一下；但他刚被取笑的事实情况却令他感到憎恨至极。

艾琳用力地关上他身后的门，然后从车后绕过去，她紧紧为了掏出车钥匙和瑞士军刀而停了下来，将军刀打开放到他手边，然后坐到驾驶座发动了汽车。

“直接割断结的上方，就容易解开了，”她指导着他。“不过等一下……”

她没有看他是否遵从她的指引，就挂到了前进档，车径直向前奔去，轮胎发出刺耳的声音。

她看了一眼前面的路和后视镜，然后急速加速，仪表盘的指针从25mph条到40-60，最后指向了75。他一边割着绳索时，她没有对他说一句话，他也没有。他根本都不知道自己会说出什么来，大脑现在还乱成一片，试图征服着自己出现的各种颇有冲突的情绪。而且因为如此，他还不信任她。

通常他压根就不会压抑自己，一定更要说出点什么冒犯对方，现在可算不上什么“通常”。他已经非常脆弱了，如果现在开口，他不知道他的嘴里会冒出怎样丢人的坦白和指责。

他们开了几英里，矢在弦上的沉默。当他最后开口时，他浅薄——且怨念地说：“你开的方向反了，高速公路在东边，我们的身后。”

“哦，_你_是不是想看看如果我们在路上正面碰上LeT会发生什么，他们可是认识我的，也有可能认识Jarwar的车？”她问道，始终谨慎地每过一会儿就看看后视镜。

夏洛克突然间闭上了嘴，再一次陷入自我责备中，试图脱离任何情绪的尝试没有一点用处。因为她当然是对的，他讨厌就在这点事上她还是比他聪明。更糟的是正是她导致侦探如此晕头转向的。

她看了他一眼，叹了一口气，“你生我的气了。”

“没有，”他立刻回答道，但是他的语气很冲，导致他的否认反而成了肯定。他感觉到他的脸上颜色背叛了他，他身体向前弯下去解脚腕上的绳子。

他觉得她用余光观察了他一会儿，但没说什么，将注意力转回到路况上。

过了一会儿，他把所有的绳索都割断了，然后尽快将所有绳子踢到一边，坐直揉着手腕被磨红的地方，皱着眉头。

“你干嘛绑这么_紧_。”他小声嘀咕着，然后被声音中夹杂的牢骚刺痛。他注意到刚才的感觉仍然透过了他的防线，他更坚决地抵制着。他不希望她知道她刚才的行为让他如此受伤和恐慌。

“你知道为什么，”她不经心地说，专注地转过一个特别大角度的弯。他们现在走进弯道较多的山路了。

现在侦探明白当自己这样做时John的感受了，一瞬间的烦躁之后他得到了解释。

“啊，是的，”两秒钟后他小声回答道。既然他不再纠结于她的意图以及他逃离危险的可能性，答案简直是令人尴尬的明显。事实上，他_一直_都知道，只是删除掉了，将那当做不重要的事情。

Jarwar手上浅浅的疤痕说明他经常拿手撒网，可能是尼龙的渔网，手上伤疤的形状意味着这个网有150毫米长，再加上他在前两天去拜访过附近的渔村，看到的正是这种最常见的渔网。这个信息其实就已经够了，还要加上他们所在位置临近海岸边上和Jarwar地域特殊的姓（说明他们在本地，也就是Sindh省，这里大部分的人都以打渔为生），这让夏洛克想到他是生长在打渔的家庭，肯定在来城市寻找更刺激的生活前有帮过家里的忙。（_是的，他成功了，_夏洛克冷冷地想着。）

作为一个渔民，他应该非常熟悉船和装备——以及绳结。如果艾琳不这么结实地绑住夏洛克，Jarwar肯定会察觉，这就会毁掉她所安排的一切。在如此关键的时刻，他（不情愿地承认）知道她无法不这么做。

在情绪挟持他大脑给他造成的困扰之后，夏洛克感到自信又开始从内心中腾起，因为他这样轻松地得出了这推理。不过他一旦放松一点点警惕，就会有杂音冒出来。

他轻轻地叹了口气，用一只已经自由了的手遮住他的眼睛，但幸免于与汹涌而来的情感作斗争——对自己的感觉和对她的感觉——因为他的手机“哔—哔”响起，这意味着现在有信号了。夏洛克瞪大了眼睛，他们现在所处的海拔更高了，手机肯定是收到了附近天线站的信号。

但是更重要的是，这个声音明显是从他衣服前侧的口袋里传出的——原先所在的位置。艾琳从来没有拿过他的手机；一切真的都是谎言。_但是为什么？_她难道只是在拖延时间，直到她找到合适的机会攻击Jarwar？考虑到有限的时间，这场赌博非常危险。他快速地望了她一眼，但假如她感受到了他的视线她也没有表现出来。她只是一味地望着远方，专注于眼前弯曲的路。

没有一丝的犹豫，他拿出他的手机，检查信号的情况。信号很弱，但是夏洛克觉得已经足够了，他按下那天早上设的快速通话键：Mazari的手机号。

值得兴庆的是电话就响了一声就接通了，没有任何的废话，夏洛克简要的把刚才发生的事情快速地阐述了一遍，只是完全省略掉了他真的信了艾琳的虚张声势那部分。

电话那边聚精会神地听着，偶尔打断着问一些简要的问题，夏洛克对他能在很短地时间内抓住要点很满意。

“我们必须让他保密。”夏洛克说，总结道。“所以我需要你监禁他，而且要低调……我猜测视频公开后，Mycroft跳上他的私人飞机马上来趟这里，所以要过一段时间才能释放Jarwar，如果可能的话。我不在乎他会对谁造成伤害，也不认为这有多么大的可能。我只是不希望他的一些话流传到我哥哥的耳朵里，假如他被定罪或者质询，这就有可能发生。”

“没问题，这都好办，”Mazari还是一副淡然和无所谓的腔调，“我们可以不经过检察院就可以囚禁任何恐怖嫌疑分子。”

夏洛克厌恶地皱皱鼻子：“可太好了，不要把他_推向_极端，可以吗？”

“他基本上准备把你交给刽子手了。”Mazari指出，他单一的语调终于在这一次上扬。

“好吧，那你自己看怎么办合适，”夏洛克心不在焉地同意了，主要是不想浪费时间在Jarwar身上，“我把他交给你了。”

他只是想让Jarwar从眼前消失；他真的不在乎Mazari把Jarwar_怎么样_。他完全地反感Zairaan Jarwar，尽管他也明白其实他是生自己的气，自己居然也这么容易被被艾琳操纵，就像眼前这个普通，轻信了他人的男人。

_“一个孤单，幼稚的男人，急于炫耀，而聪明的女人，让他感觉自己特别了……”_他哥哥的声音回荡在他脑海里——嘲笑，但是如此恰当。而且是又一次。

“你们现在在哪里？”Mazari问道，打断了夏洛克的思维，他看了看窗外，估计着海拔以及另一座山山顶的高度，再将他们开了多久车加入方程式。

“Bela路，离Sipai Sing东南边有5英里，”他回答道，电话里沉默了一会了，夏洛克知道Mazari正在查电子地图。

过了一会，Mazari指引说，“开大约10英里到Ara Kaur桥那里。我们在那里一个小时以后见。”

夏洛克皱着眉头：“我们离你出发地的相反方向有2小时路程。怎么，你是打算跳上你的_直升飞机_吗？”他讽刺地问道。

“当然了，”Mazari冷漠地回答道，“要不我怎么快速地接到你？”夏洛克扬起眉毛沉思着，再一次觉得此人手头所有的资源真是取之不尽，心里感谢他是真的愿意帮助他们。

“一个小时，”上尉再次重申，挂了电话。

当夏洛克挂断电话后，艾琳疑狐地看了他一眼，“他怎么说的？”在艾琳着急问话后，他没有立刻回答（享受了_他_是唯一一个手握关键信息的一刻，尽管这非常不成熟）

“下一个镇子的第一座桥，在那里停车，”他最后回答道，“他们会派直升机过来。”

她点点头，继续开车，他望向窗外，窗外只有贫瘠的岩石，他还纠结于现在的感受，这种感觉越演越烈，随着时间的流逝，这种感觉不降反升。

不到10分钟以后，天空从正午时的正蓝色转脸变成了柔和的下午色，山的影子被斜斜的太阳拉长了，他们到达了一个150米长的水泥桥上，桥下是流动缓慢的泥泞棕黄色河水。艾琳把车开到路的一边，那里勉强够两个车道，几乎没有马路牙子。她将车挂到停车档，然后熄了火，拔下车钥匙。他们沉默地坐在一起，时间分秒过去，虽然还是有些尴尬，夏洛克却对现在很满意。他还是不太信任自己会说出什么来，可是现在他能给她石头一样冰冷的沉默，令他有些奇特的快感，因为他是那个被摆了一道的人。

他太晚地意识到这一系列的想法简直就是滑坡谬论（slippery slopt，就是一个人想当然错误的推论），当没有其他事物分散注意力时，他的情感又开始在他内心膨胀，不管他怎么努力。情感实在威力巨大，他精神上已经筋疲力尽，不能再阻挡了。

没有用，强烈而矛盾的心情再次侵蚀了他：他发现她没有背叛他时的如释重负（其次他不会被杀了），他极其不情愿地对她极度钦佩，在想起她多么专业地操纵他人之后又不信任她，还有极度生气。这怒气是从他之前以为自己感觉到了的恨意中残余下来的，但仍旧非常明显。

但是即便是最直接的情绪，例如生气——一种他难得时不时允许自己感受的情绪——在与她相关之后复杂且令人困惑。他生她的气，因为她不让他知道计划是什么，让他觉得她背叛了他，让他怀疑她对他所说的一切，但是最重要的是，他气她让自己有了_感受_。

他以前的生活中完全只有他的大脑，其他任何事情都不重要或者就是为了他的大脑服务：他的腿不过是交通工具，食物不过是燃料，情感或是让他唾弃，糟起来就危险至极。但她让上述所有都坍塌了：一辈子小心翼翼地呵护的原则和自我控制就在几周内毁于一旦。她让他的身体完完全全地跟大脑的追求分开了——更糟的是：还非常享受，想要更多——现在情感不仅在他身体大肆弥漫，并且还主宰了他。

他现在特别想回家，回到贝克街的圣殿里，远离现在的困境。可能这是幼稚的想法，但是他觉得如果他可以回到伦敦，继续他原来的生活，就可以把这些复杂的让他窒息的感受永久抛在脑后。因为只要他在这里，和她在一起……

他哼了一声，转向了她，不再打算回避，去他的潜在风险。

但就在他打算张口说什么（他也不确定那是什么）时，后座传来一声低沉的呻吟，他俩立刻紧张起来。Jarwar恢复意识了，如果他们不赶紧行动，他就会试图从艾琳当时打破的玻璃窗逃跑。

也许这是唯一一件能让他从自己的爆发中转移注意力的事。

她的脸凝固住了，艾琳拿起AK-47跳下车，将夏洛克短暂地一个人留在前座，然后他也下了车。他主要是想看看这人会怎么对待艾琳的背叛，对比对比自己的反应。他个人特别希望看到Jarwar对她狂怒以及恳求她；至少那样的话他对安慰自己感受稍微好一些。

但是，让他吃惊的是，Jarwar并没有任何的反抗和抗争，他只是从后座上看着他俩，一副接受现实的样子。过了一会儿，夏洛克意识到这个司机可能觉得他罪有应得，在某种程度上。毕竟，他并不是罪犯，甚至本性也并不险恶，他只不过是一个小卒，被困在这种极端情况下，被超越他可控的力量推动着。

_某种程度上有点像我_，夏洛克讽刺地想到。_因为某种程度上我也活该。_

同时，Jarwar盯着艾琳手上的武器，然后转移目光，眼神顺从。

“你骗了我，”他说，向前定定地望着，茫然，情绪低落。

“是你让我没有选择的，不是吗？”艾琳问道，她的声音没有责备，比较温柔客观。他也只是淡淡地点点头。

“你们打算怎么做？”他问道，他的声音平淡。夏洛克看出Jarwar显然认为他们把他带到这个前不着村后不着店的孤桥这儿，肯定是为了像LeT对他们一样对待Jarwar。

“你会被抓起来。”夏洛克用很平静的口吻说道，Jarwar只是看着艾琳，似乎完全忽略了夏洛克站在艾琳的身后这个事实。

突然间他好像意识到了什么，几乎是上下打量着夏洛克，再转回看着艾琳。

“你确实在乎他，一开始我就是对的。”

夏洛克从余光看着艾琳，等着她的反应，不过她只是扬了扬眉毛，既不同意也不反对。他感觉怪怪的，可同时也释然了。

但是Jarwar却把艾琳的沉默当成了同意，因为他自己点了点头。

“但是你如此……我信了你。”

“噢不要自责，”夏洛克拉长强调，“_她一贯这样。_”他试图让他的评论听起来不过是漫不经心的讽刺，但是却有酸酸的味道。艾琳回头看了一眼他，眯着眼睛，他们的对视让气氛紧张起来。

夏洛克先望到别处，他又开始心率不齐了。

Jarwar望着他俩，紧缩的眉头逐渐拉平了：“现在很明显了，尽管你们不承认。我应该坚持己见的……那样我就不会……”他的声音变小了，夏洛克却干笑起来，他觉得Jawar觉得自己能看透艾琳简直可笑之极，甚至连夏洛克都做不到。

但是艾琳的回答却让他震惊了。“是的，你是对的，我确实……在乎，”她温柔地承认了，瞥了夏洛克一眼，没有直接与他对视，然后又转向了Jarwar。

听到这句话，夏洛克愣住了，笑容消失了，他折过身子钻进了汽车，当他坐进座位从挡风玻璃看到外面贫瘠的景色时，他感觉呼吸困难。

这次他没有试图安抚和控制自己，她的声称（_是的，声称_，他顽劣地想到；在这一切都发生后他可不能相信她的当面之词）她“在乎”他却又把他引向感情的另一个极端；某种程度上他觉得他更焦虑了。

一开始他不能明白这种难受的感觉——这太呛人了，几乎都没过头顶了——此刻他都觉得几乎要窒息在这不能自己的混乱和愤怒中。经过几分钟的控制心率和呼吸之后，他的大脑终于可以开始剖析混乱的思想和感受，但还没有达到可以分析事实和数据的程度。

如果她对Jarwar什么都没说，他倒是可以接受，她有自己的理由不想让他死，从简单的偏袒或者尊重，或者是希望他以后可以帮助她……这就是她精心设计诱惑他，因为她知道_他_想要什么，而那时候她需要自己的配合。这种想法在某种程度上（也许）他还可以容忍——至少回到伦敦后他可以这么说服自己。就像他之前决定的，他在回到家后本可以压制住自己的情感，也许他永远也没法删除它们，他还是有信心自己最后能抑制到它们不再让他从自己的生活和工作中偏心的地步。

但是，她却选择了这种完全没有必要的坦白，似乎想要再次提升他们之间的感情，这对夏洛克意味着她还有着自己的计划——她还在进行某种游戏。

但是，更进一步的是（他想到，个人而言更加突出的），他不敢相信她居然第三次试图用这种切入角度，这一切已经显然是她将他变为线下傀儡的手段了。她究竟以为他有多傻？特别是她刚刚就在夏洛克的眼皮底下用同样的伎俩欺骗了Jarwar，还不够一个小时……

_问题应该是，_他反感地想着，_她为什么不一而再再而三地用着同样的伎俩？_

毕竟，“爱的承诺”在她前几回想要操纵他的时候都太过好用了。她非常清楚他对她的感情，很明显一直就把他当成一个大傻瓜，可以不断重复地利用他的感情，而且他还是傻乎乎地什么都感觉不到——只是很高兴能得到她的注意。他不断证明着她眼中自己傻瓜的身份，这让他不能忍受。

但是，现在，他的眼睛明亮了。他可以看透她的伪装，这让他生气。他一直被打败，但一种真实裸露的伤痛更明显地煽动他的怒火。他憎恨自己陷入了她的诡计，他对她有感情，依旧想要相信她的话有可能，且一直都是真的。

_可这次不行了_，他想到，憎恨着自己对她的软肋。不_管如何，我不会再让自己丢脸了。_

过了一会儿，他叹了口气，突然觉得有些疲惫，闭上了眼睛，开始做思维训练让自己分散精力，平静下来。他列举了所有Bartok小提琴曲，以他们首字母的升序（Pieces, Pantasia, Sonata for Solo violin…他列举着），但是当他再次张开双眼，所有的努力全部付诸东流。艾琳已经坐到了他的身旁，她的表情专注，眼神穿透了他的心扉。

他迟疑了一下，眯着双眼，恶狠狠地说：“Jarwar——”

“绑在门把手上了，”她打断他的话。“我想你是要自己去证实一下他有没有逃跑，是不是？”还没有等他回答，她继续说道：“我想谈谈刚才发生的事情。”

夏洛克张开嘴，准备好了尖酸刻薄的话打算各种羞辱她，但是在他说话之前他意识到就像刚才的沉默很满足他一样，最好的方式就不予理睬。他有不详的预感，如果他开口说话，相当于打开了潘多拉的盒子，他就会暴露他自己——个人和隐私——她就又可以拿来进一步操纵他的那该死的感情。所以，他把嘴边的话咽了下去，冷漠地眨了眨眼睛。

她也用沉默反抗他的沉默，尽管她的视线仍旧继续盯着他，这是他们之间持续的意志之战。这次艾琳主动退让了，叹了口气，扭头看向窗外，似乎非常焦虑和郁闷。虽然夏洛克对这次小小的（_非常小的_）胜利感到满足，但是他还是很诧异她居然没有继续下去；他冷漠的态度从来没有给她造成过任何障碍。这个感觉立刻就令那种熟悉的渴望再次出现，他无比希望忘掉自己刚总结的一切，问问她是不是真的说了实话，但相反他下了更大决心来抑制住自己。

_不_，他决定了。_在我们在一起剩下的时间里，她就像他其他的客户一样，而且更加不可信任，动机不纯。_没有更多了。

* * *

40分钟以后，Mazari上尉以及其他两个人，包括一个协助视频摄制的特种部队成员，一个是SSG的成员曾经帮助过录像，从Bell AH-1S眼镜蛇直升机上下来，直升机的旋翼掀起了尘土，水面也因而泛起白浪。那位探员与其他人分开，负责开车并押解犯人回去，而Mazari则和这两个沉默谨慎的乘客乘坐直升机升空，一路向东南，直达卡拉奇港口，越来越接近他们的离别时刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者按：  
引用J.K.Rowling的原话：  
“一个人不能一次感觉所有的事情，他们会爆炸！”——Ron Weasley  
“只有你才只能察觉一个茶勺那么多的情感……”——Hermione Granger  
（源自哈利波特与凤凰社）


	15. 逃离

在一个荒芜的工业港口旁，生长着一片突兀茂密的红树林，他们在这附近的停机坪降落。十分钟后，螺旋桨卷起的风在夏洛克耳边咆哮，在他的脸旁疯狂地吹打着他的头发。在暮光中，他从军用直升机上下来，被停机坪上其他民用直升机所包围，这武装直升机看起来就像落入金鱼池的食人鱼。

在前方的柏油碎石路上，他们又看到了一辆汽车（这次_真的_是一辆林肯豪华轿车了），艾琳无比自然地坐进了车子光滑黑暗的内部，夏洛克微微自责地抿了抿嘴唇，挨着艾琳坐了进去，然后发现他的保罗史密斯牌蓝色围巾挂在衣钩上。

“我的东西？”他挑起眉毛问道。

“是的，在后备箱。”坐在前座的Mazari证实了这一想法。夏洛克满意的点点头，身体向后倾斜靠在皮质座椅上，再次陷入沉默。他们乘坐之前的车离开时，夏洛克在大衣里随身携带了最重要文件，但他的行李却仍留在酒店。去取回行李是最后一件（也是微不足道的）事务，而现在已经解决了……

当汽车行驶过高耸堆积着的集装箱、起重机和货物升降机时，夏洛克开始收敛思绪，准备继续自己在伦敦的生活，至少他试图这样。

行动本身的结束令他感到满意——总的来说还挺顺利的，除了绕了点弯路外——而一般情况下，在结束一个案子或者实验后，他会立即恢复到一种无聊厌倦的状态。他通常只在侦破案件或识破阴谋_的过程中_才会感到满足，他很少感觉到余晖。

但他现在确实没有感到无聊，他仍旧感到一种激动的兴奋，就像他深陷在案件之中时的那样——当一切仍旧无序散乱，他需要将事实状况重排为有逻辑顺序的事件前。_而且我知道为什么，_他想着，眉宇和嘴角皱了皱，此刻他们正通过一个检查点，Marazi出示了证件。_艾琳是那个'没有解决的案子'。_

起初那一小时的直升机飞行令人难以忍受，愤怒和不确定感充斥着他的神经和心灵，甚至在他下决心不去想她的种种而只把她当做一个普通委托人之后，这种心情依旧不能平复。

他_终于_通过结合柔道的禅呼吸、结构化的分散注意力和非常英式的压抑法，在一定程度上控制住了这种感情。这些在他脑海中不断重复循环的思绪就像他往常的推理一样迅速，但更加令人疑惑。当他似乎成功阻止了这些思绪时，他依旧感到紧张和焦躁不安。事情没有解决，他也不知道_应该_怎么解决——至少还没达到令他满意的程度。

说到满意，他想抽根烟，他向往地想着包里的最后一根登喜路烟。

沿着港口窄窄的航道，经过了大概二十多分钟的航行，通过了另外一个检查点，他们降落在了一个长长的码头上，码头上的步行道从巨型货轮的停泊点延伸过来，这艘货轮被适宜地命名为‘_独立冒险_’，是他们所谓的逃离工具。

当林肯车停在步行道的门口时，夏洛克一把抓住自己的围巾围到喉咙处，然后收拾他剩下的东西。他和Mazari（可能还有艾琳，他通过脚步声判断出来的，没有去看）走近入口哨岗处的海关工作人员。

夏洛克从大衣的口袋里流利地拿出两份伪造的护照，每一份护照里都夹着十五张5000卢比的纸币，将它们交给检查人员。

“我们很着急，长官。如果你不介意我们_不花_时间走完全部的流程例如扫描或盖章的话……”他用清晰而严肃的声音声明，然后将目光从那个人的脸部转移到护照上，他的眉毛轻轻地挑了挑。

看到如此多的钱，那个年轻检查人员的眼睛都大了，但他迅速地反应过来，合上了护照，恢复他冷静的表情。

“呃，好的先生，一切看起来都没问题。”他说到，核对完乘客名单和身份后，他将文件递回，然后把钱颤抖着塞进了制服口袋。

一旦那海关检查员完成了他在夏洛克计划里的角色，他马上就对他不予理会，转向Mazari。此刻Mazari正以一副厌倦又满意的表情目睹着这场非法交易。不过夏洛克知道虽然他看起来这么有荣誉感，Mazari自己也算不上什么光明正大的人；如果他是这样，就不会自愿成为这种非法操作的一份子。

“毫无冒犯之意，Sigerson先生，我希望这次是_真的_说再见了。”特种部队上尉说道，他的话里暗藏着干巴巴的笑意，同时伸出了他的右手，“希望我不要听到你们遭遇海盗的噩耗……”

“唔，好的。”夏洛克握住了上尉伸出的右手，不仅想加速结束这场离别，还是发自内心的同意。

“另外，小姐，你将会远离麻烦了吧？”他转向（被夏洛克固执地忽略的）艾琳，用严厉的眼光盯着她。

“噢，我不能做出任何我无法保证的承诺。”她回答道，眼睛里闪着淘气的光彩。当他们握手的时候，Mazari咯咯地笑了，他严肃的面具被劈开换成了一个微笑。

_他以为她在开玩笑。_夏洛克心想。

他的手机震动一下，是Caldwell的电话，但他立即按了忽略键，开始打字。

_正在登船，Mazari将告诉你详细情况，祝你享受卡拉奇生活。夏.福_

按下发送键，夏洛克坏笑一下，为能够讽刺Caldwell的降职而又没有疏远他感到满意。当Mycroft来调查艾琳的“死刑”时，夏洛克仍需要他的帮助。另外一个选择短信而不用电话的原因是：这样就没法察觉语调了。

在这最后的自我满足的想法之后，他迅速地将Caldwellt从脑海中剔除，向集装箱起吊机方向的舷梯走去，离开了拉奇以及发生在那里的一切。

在总服务处登记之后，他们跟随着一个招人烦的话唠来到了一间中等船舱，尽管艾琳安静地走在夏洛克身边，他仍知道她只是在等待时机，等待“合适的时间”（依他来看，什么时候都不合适)。

他们进入了一个预定好的套房，服务生为他们展示了各种各样令人愉快的设施：卧室、起居室和一个套房内的浴室。尽管夏洛克有些被这个人愚蠢的介绍激怒（真的，任何一个眼睛好用的人都能够看到有六条电线穿过起居室和一个内部电话），但是他也害怕他离开，那样他就将和艾琳再次单独在一起了。

当房门关上只剩他们两人，房间里陷入了很长一段时间的沉默，他试图开始一段对话来控制局面，但正当他吸气准备说话时，她先开口了。

“我没想到可以在货运轮船上享受这样的环境。”她用一种会谈话式的语调说道。

“我不是因为这些设施才订的这个房间。”他冷冷地答道，没有看她。_艾琳.是艾德勒在闲聊吗？_

“嗯，说到你的预定……”她转移了话题，显然没有被他以恩人自居的语调干扰，“只有一个房间吗？”

_也许不是闲聊了，_只是又转向了她那无比有导向性的提问。

“显然。”他一边说着一边拉开行李箱，找出一个马尼拉纸质的信封，并不上她的钩。幸运的是，他们仍有一些相关的关键细节需要讨论，所以他——暂时——不必遭受那么沉重的话题。最终，他的手指迅速地从文件袋里拿出了文件并用力塞到了她的手里，她有些惊讶地接过文件，他巩固了他的优势。

“里面是我收集的所有有关你新身份的文件，”他立即用一种漠然的语调说，“这个是你的护照。”他递给她那海军蓝和金色的证件，她讽刺地笑了笑。

“事实上我曾经有这些证件的真实版本，”她低语着，手指划过这些新的银行纸张。

当他听到这些话时，尽管表情仍旧冷漠，但内心已经恍然大悟。在他花费了那么多时间来研究她的过去却一点都没有进展后，她却自己开始了这个话题。在某一时刻，他可能会立即问一些提前准备好的问题，但现在他不敢了，了解别人的过去是一种非常亲密的举动，而这是一个他不能担负的风险。

相反，对于她这有预谋的开场白，夏洛克压制了好奇心，更正道：“你的意思是_艾琳.艾德勒_曾经有。”他解开他的围巾挂在了衣橱上，并简略地补充道：“你现在真的需要开始区分你自己和你之前的身份了。”

除了短暂且耐心地看了他一眼，艾琳完全忽略了他的话，“我父亲是美国人，我出生在美国，”她继续说着，然后用食指和拇指捏住护照弯了弯试试，“很不错嘛，美国护照曾被认为是最难伪造的，你确定这个能通过扫描？”

“当然，”他突然回答道，而又一次地压制住了想要问后续问题的强烈愿望，不管她正多么主动地送上这些信息。但她刚才的话的确能够回答一个长期困扰他的问题：她提到那个电视剧_确实是_因为她（有段时间）在美国长大。但根据她的口音来判断，她很有可能在十二岁之前就移民到英国了，因为大部分语言学家认为十二岁以后母语口音——**_集中注意力_**_！夏洛克！_他严厉地训斥自己，打断了高速运行的思维。

“这个护照是按照2007年之前的版本设计的，所以里面没有生物芯片，只有一个条形码，”他继续说着，以某种方法努力地将注意力转移到现在的话题上。“它仍然有效只是安全参数并不严密，有效期是到2015年，所以之后你就得自己负责自己的文件了。你还需要文件夹里的黄热病免疫证来帮助你通过苏伊士运河。”

“苏伊士运河？”她问道，抬起了头。“我们最终的目的地是哪？”

“不是‘我们的’，”他断然反驳。“我明天在阿曼的马斯喀特下船，而你将继续向前航行一周到比雷埃夫斯港口（希腊），离雅典只有半小时路程。雅典的海关是欧盟内最不严格的，只盖章不扫描，他们现在还买不起新的扫描设备……”他用一种暗讽的语调补充道，然后继续用简明而极快的语速说道:

“文件里还有一张十天后的机票是西北航空133号航班从希腊到肯尼迪国际机场12：45起飞我相信在过没过海关的时候你会镇定自若的。在纽约你将在大通银行找到你的名字跟护照上的一样Erin Sigerson的账户当然还有文件银行卡支票簿都在那个文件袋里那张卡已经激活了你可以提现，密码也放在文件袋里我考虑过用你的假名在苏黎世银行注册但觉得现在风险太大如果我能追踪到你的瑞士银行那Mycroft也会并且他还会监视账户的活动我不知道这会多久如果真是这样恐怕你不应该在近期内转账可能近几年都不可以，但两周前我从里面提出了相当数量的一笔钱别问我怎么做到的过程冗长乏味并且无聊我拿着它们高兴了一会儿然后就用来买你的这些文件了我把剩下的现金存进了你的大通银行账户所以你不会穷困潦倒事实上你将相当富有。”

他说完这些话的时候，她用有些兴奋的眼光盯着他，在接下来相当长的一段时间里，这他强烈地回想起了她在他破解邦德航空密码时的反应，他希望她能说点什么。

最终，她打破了沉寂，问道，“Erin Sigerson？”

说点什么，但不要是这句。

“是的，”他说着，漠不关心地挥了挥手手，“艾琳和Erin是同音异形字，而且Erin这个名字在美国相当普遍。”他在试图转移话题但并不奏效。

“跟Sigerson博士有什么关系吗？”她继续逼问，但眉毛调戏性地微微上扬暗示着她已经知道他将要说什么了。

“他的妻子。”他将目光迅速移开，补充道：“因此只有一个船舱，这也回答了你之前的问题。我们需要与我们的身份保持一致。”

她似乎要说些什么，夏洛克知道这肯定会是对昨夜的讽刺，当时他还在冷淡地评论她在宾馆冒充他妻子的动机。

“_不要_有任何幻想，”他抢先一步插嘴道，“这只是快速建立起你的美国银行账户最有效的方式，Sigerson良好的信用记录可以追溯到七年以前。”

艾琳的喉咙里发出了一段模糊的声音，夏洛克并不是很能理解，但之后她温柔的说道，“不，我想我们早就远远地越过了‘幻想’的阶段。”

当他还没来的及回答或承认她的话时，她叹了口气说，“我不知道该说些什么，很显然你做了非常多的工作，谢谢你。”

“拜托，”他努力撇清自己，淡淡地嘲弄着，事实上他_的确_做了极大的努力，但与大部分案子不同的是，他对她的赞誉感到很不舒服，突然间感到奇怪的尴尬。此外，他发现她在表达谢意的时候是无比的真挚而不是不安。他努力撇开这种错误的感觉，指出：“我没法安排你的社会保险号，我相信你有把握掌控任何紧急情况。”

她简略地点头，毫不在意，然后问道：“Sigerson这个名字是怎么来的？”他怀疑的看着她眼睛，寻找精明算计的痕迹，但所有他看到的是真诚的好奇。

有趣的是，她显然也对他的过去很着迷。意识到这点令他闪现出了什么——有一丝受宠若惊，但更深层的是一种共鸣，不知为何敲击着他的心。

他们正在进入危险的境地，夏洛克感到他们回到了一个完满的循环，他又回到了卡拉奇酒店房间内，四面墙壁不断向他逼近，他感到眩晕，但他仍发现自己在回答她，“我父亲，”他用低沉的声音回答道，清了清嗓子，“他的名字是Siger。”

“曾经是？”

夏洛克没有回答。他不愿分享自己的过去，就像他也不愿问起她的，都是因为同样的原因：这样做会带来的伴随着必然的危险——而这是他正在努力拒之门外的。谢天谢地她很快识趣地没有深入话题，她继续说着：“你是他的son，所以Sigerson。”

夏洛克直率地点头，他的嘴唇紧闭。

“夏洛克……”她开口，向他伸出一只手。

但现在他已经完全告知了她行动的最后一环，他知道这开启了更加不详的话题，如果继续待在这个套房里的话，他将变得越来越惊慌失措，她将设法使他屈从于她任何她想要的，他知道（很多次了）自己是多么容易被她影响。

他需要距离，空气，而且最重要的是，一支_烟_。他再次拿起围巾，原地转身赶紧离开了房间，她刚伸出的手依然停在半空。他知道他在逃跑，不过此刻他完全不在乎。再说了，也许他就是想逃。

他敏捷的沿着走廊大步快走，一边走一边系上他的围巾，向上立起衣领，冲下一个标记为“D”的楼梯间，一步两三级台阶地下到了主甲板上，在那里，他向着反方向走去，径直朝着货物存放区。穿过高高堆叠的货箱，他像是在摆脱尾随者，确实他确实是在这一样做。最终，他的呼吸轻微地加速了，他到达了一个有栏杆的地方，这里被高耸的铝制箱子遮蔽着，他翻出了之前宝贵的最后一根香烟。

他将香烟迅速地放在唇间，用颤抖着双手点燃了它，然后深深地吸了一口，伴随着一长串烟雾的呼出，他最终让一些紧张的情绪顺着他的肩膀释放出去。当他继续大口的有规律地抽着登喜路烟时，天色渐暗，他盯着港口逐渐出现橙色和白色的闪光，心想着他还从未看到过比这更令人喜爱的风景：这是他最后一眼看卡拉奇了。

由于他激动焦虑的状态，烟草的镇定提神功效比正常更为持久，但当它们真的到来时，它们成比例的更加令人满足，他也在深思，他还从未吸过比这更令人喜爱的香烟。

当然，这种想法迅速激发了他去比较这根烟和过去24小时里吸过的两根烟，但这次他允许他那被尼古丁安慰的大脑回忆那些细节，而非像膝跳反射一样将这种想法猛地推开。客观的讲，这段记忆令人愉快，他承认，并且这段记忆的存在和本身都不危险。

也许，如果他能够将这段记忆和随之而来的感情分离开来的话，那么他便不必将它们锁进思维宫殿的深处。它们可以变得十分有用，他思维的一部分在努力试图证明：这些额外的生活经历可能会为日后的工作提供一定的洞察力，他似乎或者说已经意识到他错过了过往案件的一些细微差别和动机，因为他缺少经验。当然，这基本上没有阻碍他解决案件，但他可能完全能够更快地解决它们。

_但是_，当他又吸了一口烟时，他知道对他而言，牺牲一部分而保住另外一部分事实上是不可行的，行为和感受在他心里错综复杂地纠缠着。

_为什么我不能像其他男人一样轻松地与情感和性分开呢？_他无奈地思考着，吸了一口烟，任凭浓烈的烟气再次进入他的肺，他渐渐地发现将自己和其他东西分开是多么的容易（毫不费力，真的）。

然而就在他想到这个问题的时候，他便立刻知道了答案。除去艾琳不是“其他人”这个原因外（她是一股不可忽略的非凡的力量，而大部分人在他眼里都可被忽略），最主要的原因是他先动了感情，并且在他欣赏“那位女人”的头脑、智慧、精明甚至冒险主义倾向时，是完全带着情欲的。没有那些引人注目的特质，就没有性吸引。（这并不是说因为她精神的特质使得她肉体的吸引力相对弱，他怀疑恰恰相反。）

所以除非他为了在毫无情感的情况下得到这种额外经历而跟某个平凡的人上床（这个概念让他感到惊人的排斥和厌恶，不管它多么容易实现），否则他这段性经验的记忆将永远带着感情色彩。

_但是不，最好还是永远不要再涉足性了，跟任何人都不要，_他想。他一直不冒险是正确的——有关性的所有缺陷都要比它潜在的、未经鉴定的优点严重得多。尽管留下一些未解决的东西令人恼火，他的天性完全反对这样的概念（尤其是他那仍旧坚定抓着他和艾琳想法不放的一部分），但由于缺乏其他容许的选择，这样做是唯一的方法。

他对自己点点头，深深地吸了最后一口烟草的烟气，正当此时，他感到他已经不是一个人站在这段狭窄的甲板上了。


	16. 相互指责

他刚开始无视了艾琳，好能多假装一会儿自己是一个人。但最后，很明显他肯定应该注意到她了，他没有转身，问道：”你是怎么找到我的？”他的语气平淡，显示已经接受这个事实。心中小小的那一部分几乎是感激她来找到了他。

“我有种感觉你会想抽支烟的。”她在他身后说，“于是我试着循登喜路的味道而来。它的味道很特别，你知道的。”

是的，他知道。他对燃烧的烟头皱了下眉，然后把它弹进了水里，心里知道这样至少违反了六种禁令，但是毫不在意。

他已经不再惊讶于她无比的洞察力，也不惊讶于她如今可以透彻地懂得自己，但是她的能力既让他愉快也让他不舒服。一方面在他一生与他人的隔绝之后有人可以这样懂他，与他相连令人神清气爽。但这同时也意味着他在她面前是特别脆弱的，无论她有着什么打算。

她从他身边擦肩而过，将小臂放在栏杆上，也向外望风景，看上去被黑暗水面上反射的跳动灯光所打动。在货物箱子狭窄的间隙里，她靠近了，几乎紧贴着他的一侧。近得让夏洛克不舒服，和烟带给他的平静正相反。

但是她就是站在他身边，不说话，但是黑夜带来的心中宁静，以及不用眼神交流，只是注视着水面的情况，还有，是的，香烟残留的平静功效，还是使他放松了些许。

他没有意识到自己变的有多放松（或者是多散漫），直到毫无预兆地，没有任何思量，他就脱口而出——正是他过去两小时里努力控制不说的。

“所有你对我说的话——入侵我的手机，Mazari，和我哥哥。那一切都没有任何必要，”他气愤地指控，”你已经使那人相信你并放你走了，所以那是什么，只是_炫耀_？”

她仍旧平静地看着他，似乎那些话还悬隔在两人中间，夏洛克忽然有些恼火总是不能让她有一点反应。他想让她对他大叫，发火，或许能让她暴露更多，像他不由自主对她那样。毕竟，_他们是一样的_，这不就是她说的吗？他们在这点上也一样，或者将会一样，只要她失去镇静的话。

“你不停地说话，我得说点什么了，”她最后回答，有些轻快但仍平静。这是转移话题，他们都知道。

“没有，你没有。你本可以无视我，”他涩涩地回答。“你说的话可能让Jawar起疑，这太冒险了。”

她从栏杆上直起身，抱着双臂，因为某种原因疲倦地看着_他_。他扬起眉毛，抬起下巴以一种无法形容且微微不耐的挑衅态度表示“那么？”

“他已经决定放我走，他不会改变主意的。另外，他丝毫不知这意味着什么，也不会想费神去知道。”

虽然他同意，但这仍然是在转移话题。她肯定知道自己表现得非常明显？但她_仍然_没有回答他的问题。

他皱眉，艾琳接着叹了口气。这样显出她的面具被揭开了一点，但夏洛克依然不能信任自己对她的洞察——他从来都不能。

“我说了那些……”她紧抿着嘴唇，用一种看起来不寻常的勇气望着他的眼睛，“让你明白我_本可以_自己做到的。如果我证明了我不需要_依靠_你逃脱并完成后续安排，你就会明白我之后要对你表达的……不是因为我有什么隐秘的动机要试着操控你。而是因为这是真的。”

夏洛克边思考着她的话边来回转动着眼睛。显然，没有他她理论上也可以搞定这一切——如果他完全相信了她计划的可行性，他对她表面上的背叛就不会如此反应剧烈。但是他已经意识到了这点，并且这依然不能排除另一个意图的可能。

对于他的沉默，一个有些魅惑的笑在她的嘴角荡漾起来，她从他对面的港湾移开视线，看向他。“好吧，或许是有那么一点炫耀。成功了吗？让你刮目相看了吗？”

夏洛克依旧往外看，努力露出没听到她说话的样子，只是微微撅了下嘴。她_当然_使他印象深刻了——她从未让别人失望过（而其他人鲜少令他刮目相看），但他不打算承认。

“但你相信了，对不对。”艾琳用陈述的语气问，直接指出了两人都心知肚明的事实。“我要为自己的安全牺牲你，把你当作讨价还价的筹码。这就是在车里你为什么生气。气我说的话，气你自己相信我，甚至生气你竟然信任我。”

他犹豫了，内心五味杂陈，最后生硬地承认。“你当然知道。你太有说服力了，你说了……‘晚餐失约抱歉了’。”他憎恨自己话语边的受伤语调，但那回忆依然隐隐作痛。

她点头，又望向水面。“我想我最后会忍不住让你自食苦果，但也许那_确实_没有必要。”她承认道，看起来有些懊悔。

“不过，”她过了一会喃喃道，“你让我表演下去，即便你以为我要把你留在那送死，你也没有反驳我的一面之词。你没有试着抵抗我。”

“是的……”他紧绷的声音低低的，“一开始我还相信你，并不愿意打乱你的计划，但当我想到另外的可能，我……”他无法说下去，不确定如何表达他的想法，也不想露出更多。他清了清嗓子。“我来卡拉奇为了营救你。当我失败时你营救了_自己_。我不准备阻止你，说到底这和我来这的目的是一致的。”

她歪了下头，思索他讲述的。“你‘失败’了？你是觉得自己应该承担这样的‘后果’吗？夏洛克，你没有失……”

“我失败了。”他突兀地打断：“我试着说服他放我们走，你也听到了。我没能成功。”他很难对自己承认这一点，更别说出口了。但他觉得几乎是在虐待自己，驱使着要说给她听。

她扬起眉毛移开目光，又移了回来。“这是双方的努力。你使他谈起了他的驱动力。”她用陈述事实的语气说，“如果不是你先那么做了，我就没法用那些对付他。你让他说起我需要听的一切，关于家庭，责任……今天早上，你说我们组成了一个‘不错的团队’，你是对的。”她继续看着他，尽管他思绪翻涌（尤其为那句引用的意义）没有回应，保持不被触动的表情。最后她把探究的眼神移开又望向前方。

一分钟，两分钟，然后是五分钟过去。他们沉默着，并肩站立，都把小臂放在船栏杆上从船坞望出去，那就是他们对卡拉奇的最后一瞥。

接着，毫无预警地，一声震耳欲聋的号角在他们正上方响起，引擎开始启动，发出响声。船身一震，驶离它停泊的港口，两岸的风景开始缓缓后退。

他们看着，不说话，直到岸远去了，这景象比夏洛克生平所见的更激起了他深深的内心矛盾。

现在他真真切切在回家的路上了，他彻底放松了，接下来他很快就会重新回到那种混乱和（颇为大量的）激动人心舒适的混合中，那才是他的生活。逃离_变换莫测的_、_情绪化的_混沌，那是她的世界。

但是……他发现自己仍然被问题没有得到解答折磨着，尽管他之前已确定最好还是不要答案。他们的对话激起了很多问题（同时也明显激起了同样程度的他努力要压制的感情）他的决心在减弱……当然他本来也不是特别坚定，他意识到。

那是_爱情_的另一种讨厌之处；它的奇妙状态是无法解释的流转不定。根据化学和其他的一些科学，只有条件改变或有新的刺激出现，状态才会_不规律地_改变，但现在他知道，没有那样的稳定或持续的情形。

现在的情况，他在内心思索着该如何进行：（1）比较保险的选择，保持沉默，但是这么多问题都得不到答案；（2）比较冒险，过程中可能存在风险，但至少他可以得到知道发生了什么的满足（目前看来可以知道这些）。

然后突然间——他几乎是叛逆地抛弃了自己所有常识——决定了，_去它的_。他知道自己现在很莽撞，但他只是太过习惯得到答案，并且确实有时会使用颇为复杂的手段获取信息。

他低低地吸了口气，鼓起勇气，无视理智里低吼着_“闭嘴”_的声音，重新开始话题，好像刚才没有那十二分钟的间歇可以问似的，“所以你是说……你说的是真心话。对Jarwar说的，在我回到车里之前。”

从他的眼角他可以看到，她微微开口，然后尖锐地打量了他一眼：“我一直试着给你留下强烈印象，我确实做到了，”过了一会儿，她轻柔地说。“我觉得我做得很明显了。”

“不。”他冷冷地否定，问了这个问题后忽然变得火大，并且试着保持情感上的距离。“我认为这是迄今为止你游戏中最模糊不清的了。”

“_游戏？_夏洛克，你真是——！”她爆发出短暂的既沮丧又像是欣慰的一阵笑声，继而吃惊地看着他：“我已经证明了我不_需要_为任何别有用心的动机说谎，我可以自己完成你剩下的计划。另外，你怎么会忽略了_你_是第一个推理出我感情的人这个事实？如果你没有破解我的手机密码，如果你没有猜它，我根本就不需要任何保护。你根本没有理性在看。”

他脸红了。对于他这真是一个无比恼人的指控，更糟的是他在一定程度上知道她是对的。并且更更糟的是他知道他对此毫无办法。不像那些多余的鸡毛蒜皮，他不能就这么“删掉”不需要的情感，不管他多费力尝试。

“你如此生气的真实原因是你受伤了，”艾琳说，用一种已经知道的简洁语气打断了他的思路。“看到我如何操控Jarwar，你对我不信任了，没有安全感了，你担心我是在同样地操控你，一直都是……你终于允许自己去感受，这已经让你足够生气和脆弱，然后相信——说服了自己去相信——这只不过我精心计算的一场策略。但夏洛克，这不是。”

他毫不在意地哼了一声，掩饰着自己对她话语的真实反应，但没有与她对视，她靠过去抓住他的手，用同样的情绪说：“这不是。”

“同样，你如果回想一下，就知道你也让我以为自己要死了，只为了使你的计划全盘见效，”她指出，但似乎没有多少反感，“我同样得这样。”

“这不一样，”夏洛克用僵硬的下巴表示，感到剩下的非理性的怒火被她对自己思想和感情的正确分析释放了出来，虽然同时他知道她以一种特殊的方式救了他们俩人的命，他紧握着她的手又感到心跳痛苦地加快，仅仅因为此时心中感受到的：一颗破碎的心，一个判断失误，一次致命背叛，这三重毁灭的力量。“我没有让你认为我抛弃了你。”

“没有吗？”艾琳问，现在听起来有些冰冷了，并把她的手又收回来。“但是我_感到_被背叛了——就像你随意地将我扔在死刑场上一样。还有，我认为是我错估了你的真实感受，还傻傻地对你抱着全部希望，才会失败的。是不是听起来很熟悉？”

他抿着嘴唇，紧紧地盯着冷冷的蓝黑色的水，但她恰当而善解人意地打破了他的沉默。

“这些相同都不是故意的；你明显知道我不是故意让它发生的，”她喃喃道，语调又柔和起来，他眼睛感到一种奇怪的刺痛但没有出声，仍然盯着波涛。“但是Jarwar是这么浅显易懂，我做了他需要我做的事。以他对家庭的无私奉献，如果他看到我是一个慈爱的妈妈，他会思考杀掉我是不对的。但同时他需要_某个人_来付出代价，去满足_他的_家庭获得补偿的需要。于是我不得不向他提供你来安抚他，从而使他得到满足，和我站在一条阵线，使他对接下来发生的事没有抵触。”

“这我_知道_。”夏洛克果断地说。_当然_这都是马后炮了；他不需要她如此详细解释，好像他是个傻瓜。但是当时却完全不同——她太令人信服了。

“但是你却轻易地相信我准备背叛你，”她说，虽然从她嘴里说出来，却正中他心里所想的。

“是的，”夏洛克说，感到被说中了并辩解道：“即使不说我的感觉，即使不去承认我在乎——”他忽然住口，皱了下眉，换了种更自信更悦耳的语调：“有些事实我无法忽略——我是谁，还有_你是谁_。”

“是谁？”她立即反问，转过头来，神色中没有一丝玩笑，眼睛看起来变大了，像燧石一样闪亮。

但他拒绝在这种逼人地注视下屈服，于是努力用压倒性的语气说：“一个用‘做坏事’这样婉转的形容她煽风点火，敲诈勒索，交易机密信息的行为的人——她还选择与吉姆.莫里亚蒂合作。”

“啊，”她轻轻地点点头，转身面向他，一只手肘还搁在栏杆上。”你要谈吉姆吗，夏洛克？”

他一直面向前，下巴绷紧。“你要么是他的手下，要么是_你的_主意出卖考文垂计划，置无数生命于水火中的。无论哪种都不光彩。”

“都是，或者说都不是，”她说。“那是生意。我有许多不同寻常的信息，在不是最善于利用他们的领域时我就会找一个人咨询，建议我如何最好地利用它们。”

“吉姆.莫里亚蒂。”夏洛克用平平的语气说。

“当他在我的手机里发现一个_另外的_加密密码后非常兴奋，并告诉我他知道能破解它的人，”她继续说，丝毫没被他打断。

“夏洛克.福尔摩斯。”夏洛克用同样乏味的语气说。

“但他说_他_不能接近你，因为你知道他是谁，如果我不能接近你并让你给我破解密码，他不向我索要报酬。他说他还会向我做经济上的补偿……我那时对你一无所知，更不知道他对你有多么着迷。那并不带个人感情。”

“啊，那就是为什么那晚他匆匆离开游泳池的原因了，”夏洛克心里想着，忍不住说出了声：“他意识到自己可以从你那里得到破解的密码，所以必须让我活着。我猜到了不少，但没有证据。”

“对公主殿下的威胁——那只是个诱你参与进来的引子。多亏了吉姆知道你与英国政府上层的关系，家族关系。”艾琳讲述着：“因为这点我就研究你，搞懂你，弄明白是什么让你运作，设下诱饵简单的不可思议。当我看到你以那身古怪的伪装坐在我的起居室里的时候，我就知道，游戏开始了。”

夏洛克脸红了，原来是这么明显，这么好控制，可他对于她就是这样。她对于他却是个例外。

他为这个念头紧紧闭上眼，好像这样就能阻挡它暗示的东西和被激起的回忆。

“剩下的你都知道了，它不再是游戏，不再不带个人感情……”她最后深思地说道。

她的话正中他内心深处，与他的思想共鸣着，并唤起了他们在那间黑暗酒店里缠绵的回忆，那时他把自己前所未有地展示给一个人，不但是肉体上的，更是心理上的。

“你数落了一大篇我做的……‘坏事’，”她继续道（把这个词生气地强调出来，明显对他的话中的批评之意很不满）“好像真的发现我有什么道德问题似的。”她犹豫着，语气更加深思。“我不知道我是否会形容自己为没有道德意识（amoral），但如果我是，那你也好不到哪去。是谁为了得到自己想要的东西伤害别人？毫不考虑别人所处的情形却要控制人或某样东西？你一点都不是在考虑正义，而是追逐的本能在驱使你。我们或许有着不同的动机，但我们为想要的东西，采用的方式是一样的。”

“但是我参与进来，不会有人死，艾琳。”他蛮横地断言，同时觉得这种态度有一点不对，好像现在是_他_在强词夺理似的。

“哦？是说那个公寓的煤气泄露事件吗？”她迅速接茬。

他立刻不忿了：“那不是我造成的，”他恼火地回答，“你不能想当然地认为我知道那老妇人会自作主张地同莫里亚蒂直接交流——没人这么做——而且她准备描述他。当我意识到的时候，我曾试图阻止她。”

“同样的我既不知道密码里隐含着什么，也不知道它们可能夺取许多人的性命。”她没那么生气但是很坚决地反驳。“而且在我的情况中他们仍旧只是‘假设中’的性命，我承认我可能是很胡来，但是在这件事情里我们应该归罪于真正的罪魁祸首，对我们来说，就是莫利亚蒂。”

“他是你找出来的。”他指出，态度有所改变但依然激烈。手更用力地抓着栏杆，呼吸也更急促了。

“你打算告诉我你不这样？”她直白地问道，“当你_第一次_听说他时？噢，不要看起来这么惊讶。很明显你准备这样做。而且你只是好奇，这好奇牺牲了很多性命。_我_与他的交流却是生意必须的。”

“不要试图抹去——”他嗤了一声，声音中有一丝讽刺的笑，似乎在说她试图这样是十分可笑的。

“我没有。”她打断道，声音变得更柔和。“因为我相信我不需要。我只是指出你的判断是错误的——只是借口。或者说这种判断也应该在你自己身上适用。”

_你跟我，我们是一样的_，他又想起了她的话。

他张开嘴回答，却发现已经没话可以反驳，她已经驳倒了他提出的每一点。像她一直以来一样（在飞机上，她和Jarwar的对峙，还有现在）他没有可争执的了。他的肢体平和了下来，仰身靠在栏杆上，感到非常沮丧和无力。


	17. 和解

就像在他们的俘虏者在车中缓缓醒来时一样，夏洛克到达了情感的饱和，他无法继续坚持他不断衰弱的堡垒，几乎无法抵抗澎湃的情感。在这令人迷茫的迷雾中，他突然开窍了——但这无比震撼。

没有任务和其他干扰，没有什么再阻止他思考自己对艾琳的感情，他自己建立起的障碍阻止了（保护了）他自己直面现在的可怕现实。他对艾琳告诉Jarwar她在乎自己感到非常愤怒，是因为她的话粉碎了他那些精心建好的壁垒，让他面对这个事实……

他从未真心的相信她有过自己的计划——那只是他建立的最后一道防御，阻止他自己去面对他可能会爱上一个人的证据，还有她似乎也回应了的事实。（在翻云覆雨中应该考虑这件事是一回事，那时候各种激素的刺激和满足的愉悦感都会创造一副浪漫幻境，也许并不完全准确。但在毫不浪漫的货舱平台上时，迎面吹来让人不寒而栗的海风，这个认识会更加真实——且令人信服。）

然而，他一直是在试图将自己和这真相保持着某种认知上的距离，因为就像他下意识所害怕的，面对真相远比创造壁垒更加困难。因为他_该死的_又能拿这真相来做些什么呢？他在绝望和抵触之间这样想到。一位中了丘比特之箭的侦探对别人来说就是一无是处，对他自己也毫无价值。此外，她的生命还要依赖于她在国外渡过余生。

不管怎样他都注定堕落了，他也清楚，完全看不到摆脱困境的方式。（而如果连_他_都不看不到的话……）

就算他们小小策划一下，让她可以安全留在伦敦（这本身就已经难以置信了，不过说说而已），他也不会妄想这段感情的实验能不影响他在贝克街已有的生活——不仅仅是他的脑力工作。而他_喜欢_现在的生活。

另一种选择是，如果他们按照他之前准备的方案进行，她会去纽约，这也都是纸上谈兵。他对她的情感没有机会体现出来，或者有任何发展，因此这情感毫无意义——除了那（惊人的）让他迷惑并毁灭他的能力。

“你到底想要我怎样，艾琳？”最后他喃喃道，盯着自己的手。他本想让这话听起来刻薄，但是他自己听起来却像是在乞求，某种程度上讲，他的一部分确实就跟她的那些客户一样：在乞求她的指示——和她的怜悯。

问题是，他不知道‘怜悯’是不是就意味着由她独自裁断他们之间要继续还是完全对此闭口不谈。

但是，头一次，她沉默了，他最终冒险地瞟了一眼她的轮廓，却沮丧的发现她难得看起来非常克制。他的语气真的伤害到她了吗？简直难以置信，她一直都对他的情感无动于衷。

“这个问题不对，”最后她回答，依然盯着那水中反射出的灯光，朝着港口灯光的方向，现在已经远得只剩了一个点。

这句话引起了他的注意，他转向她，完全不知所措。所以，这跟他的语气没有半毛钱关系，而是提问的方式不够准确……？她不是低落，而是有些失望……？

“不是_我_想要你怎样，”她轻声的娓娓道来，“虽然我很享受我们的动态平衡……但我真的_不是_你的对手，夏洛克。”她终于回望他的眼眸，她那湛蓝的凝望仿佛能够直接穿过他的眼睛，在他的胸膛里扩散，导致他的呼吸和心跳漏了一拍，然后速度又翻了两倍。“你如此明察秋毫，你就看不出来——你不是真的在抵抗_我_，而是你自己！”

他用力吞咽一下。压抑着自己强烈的感情，她所说的话不是一个什么惊天大发现（尽管有一点点，而且她绝对比他早意识到这点）。但是听到这被说了出来，逼迫他为自己辩护。“我正在试着——”他内心对被动态畏缩了一下，“我_在_按照我所想的最佳行动……对你我两人都是。”

她挑起眉毛瞧着他，这短暂的动作不知怎的完全令他的话毫无说服力。

他认真审视着她，“_你_想怎样？”他重复道，这次，他没说“要我”两个字，然后发现了这样完全改变了问题的语气。相应的，她笑了，尽管只是个微笑，而且看起来有些伤心且内向。

不过，他提问的动机还和原来一样，她一如既往地认清了他的潜台词，像是听见他亲口说了出来一样。

“你觉得我知道所有的答案，虽然这很取悦我……但这不是真的。”她苦笑道，又指出：“这事没有‘正确答案’。”

“我知道，”他迅速地强调道，眉头紧皱，又继续说，“我知道。如果确实是这种情况的话……”他没有继续，下巴还在动，但不知道如何说完这句话。

“可这_没有关系_。”她激动地打断道，“对像我们这样人的来说并不重要，夏洛克。”

他抬起眼睛，听到她的话瞪大了眼睛。

“我们不是传统的情侣，需要思考‘关系应该如何发展’，”她继续道，“用你的话来说，‘多_无聊_啊’。这又不是我想要结婚，而且我说的有关孩子的话是真的。我知道你也是一样。所以明天或者下周如何又_有什么关系呢_？”

他没有答案，但她的话神奇的很有道理，一种奇特的希望在他胸膛中涌出。这和他今早上在那酒店房间里，两人缠绵的时候他真正想到的对应上了——就在后来的事让他们分歧之前。

“我知道我感觉的是什么，而……你不能否认你也感觉到了。”

她注视着他的脸，持续保持着与他的对视和眼神交流，然后专门走进他的私人空间里。他立刻就僵住了，但身心却由于肾上腺的释放而兴奋不已，皆因为她的亲近和她脸上专注的表情。

他意识到他的所有症状都与犯了恐慌症的人类似：呼吸变得沉重，轻微眩晕，发抖，心里怦怦跳，还有其他的症状。他一直都知道情感是强大的驱动力——他可见过很多激情谋杀了——但是惊讶于情感也可以造成身体上这样巨大的反应。就算在他如此的谨小慎微之后，他却_还是_低估了情感。

他不能否认，自己是如此渴望想要缩短他们_之间的_距离，想要将她揽入怀中。整整一个下午，他都想着如此做，冲动程度也许略有不同，但此时此刻最为强烈。

“我知道你对这一切不是很有经验，所以这就是给你上了一课，”她嘟囔道，身体向前倾着，他忍不住的盯着她突然之间无比无可抗拒的唇。她降低了声音，喘息更为明显：“凡事不是一定要非白即黑的，之间还有数不尽的灰色梯度，这种灰色区域是我的特长。”

她的说法很合理，他感觉到自己在犹豫不决。在生理上的这种觉醒开始掌控身体和心理之前，欲望取代了怀疑，困惑的痛苦被那种要离开她的痛苦所替代。

“我们现在一起在这里，我们大概不会有这种机会，而我又是那种不计后果，喜欢_及时行乐_的女人。”

“是的，我注意到了……”他设法说，声音嘶哑。

她望向她的右方，他随着她的目光望去，他们的手在栏杆上相距也就几英寸。慢慢地，仿佛她害怕他会再次逃开，实验性地用指尖在他的指关节上来回摩挲。他有点畏缩，不是因为她的抚摸；而是那天之前他猛击拳头的时候，落下了各种伤痕。他在她的眼神中看到一丝疑惑，为了回应，他把手掌摊开，朝向上。动作虽小，却像是他做出了很大的努力，“那位女人”抿一抿嘴，浅浅的露出了那灿烂的笑容。

慢慢地，两人的双手十指紧紧相扣在一起，他望着两人的双手，身体反应变得越来越强烈了。这一回，初次接触并不是在他因肾上腺素和成就感而兴奋不已时发生的，那时的他毫无顾忌，极易受到挑动。这次动作是缓慢的、蓄意的，令人神经紧绷，摸不着头脑，但绝对充满了吸引力。他的心脏开始不规则地剧烈跳动，他的种种感官被无限倍放大：她那放大的瞳孔，微启的双唇，咸味的海风，一丝汽油味，还有她头发里酒店的洗发水香味，两人同样急促的呼吸声，还有她那一点都不实用的裙子，当然还有她指尖有力却温柔的压感。对于这样一个（看似）简单的触摸，这让人难以置信的充满情欲。

就在她将手掌从他手中滑出来，扬起脸附身靠前时，突然间他心里又涌上一股强烈的恐慌，这几乎比他白天感受到的那种生死存亡的害怕还要更加的强烈。

不同的是，_现在的_慌乱不是与她在怎么摆布他相关，或者是因为他不知道两人未来会发生什么，不是任何这些创造出来的借口。事实上，他没法辨别这恐慌的任何理性原因，这纯属是一种根深蒂固的、本能的恐惧去抵抗或者是逃避的表现，它一直深深扎根在他心底，开花结果，进而抹杀了一切，甚至是对性欲的那种最原始的感觉。

“我_不能_……”他痛苦的低声呻吟道，向后撤身抽开了自己的手，感到前所未有的难受，经历起来几乎无法承受，但远没有那未知的恐惧那么完全地压倒他。

“为什么？”她抬起下巴问道，语气很冷静，但就算在他现在的状态下，夏洛克还是可以听出她的声音中有种难以察觉的颤抖，她的眼神颇为犀利：“你在_害怕_什么？”

现在，她语气中更多了挫败感，夏洛克知道这是因为他的回避，更是因为她本以为自己已经说服了他所有的保留。

“我，我没有……”他挣扎着说。

“你_就是_害怕。”她反驳道，颧骨上方泛起红晕，在他的崩溃之中他认出了怒气，加上无奈。

终于，他把她逼到边缘了，激起了她的怒气，这确实展现了卸下面具后的”那位女人”，但是现在他并不想看到这些；这只会让事情变得更糟糕的。

她盯着他的眼睛，大概有两次心跳那么长，直到他不得不把目光移开，回避这强烈的视线，她转身离他而去。但他注意到了她的嘴唇在颤抖，目光流露出的痛苦和焦虑，他也能感同身受。这让他想起破解出密码时，她脸上的表情，不过被无数倍放大。

这一次，他对此更敏感了，看到她如此决绝的离他而去，看着她眼中透露出的深刻失望，终于打破了那铺天盖地而来的害怕。比他的心魔和释放出来的恐慌还要糟糕的是：突然间失去的机会令他无法忍受——他害怕失去了这个稍纵即逝的珍贵时刻，它可能永远不会再有了。

他上前一步，就在她要走远前抓住了她的手肘，一下子将她拉到自己怀里。

他原以为她会推开他，冷眼相望，但是相反，她僵硬地站在他怀里仅仅几秒后（这是震惊，他很清楚），她向他靠了过去，紧紧抓着他的手臂。

他首先注意到的是触觉：她穿着短袖连衣裙，因而手臂的肌肤有些冰凉，他撤回一点身子将她裹进自己的大衣里，帮助两人一同抵御那不断变寒冷的海风。

他们继续保持相拥的姿势，什么都没说，夏洛克知道自己想要什么，_需要什么_，但是那挥之不去恐慌感依旧不依不饶。

“艾琳……我不会成为你想要的样子，”他低沉而紧凑的语气穿过她的发间，”我不是……”他没能说完，就哽住了，把脸深深埋入她的颈窝。那里的皮肤柔软细腻，闻起来如此亲切诱人，香味唤起了那些极其生动的记忆，还有生理反应。

对他的话，她微微僵了一下：“我_非常清楚_你是谁——”她正在反驳，但夏洛克想都没想就将嘴唇贴上了她那细腻的肌肤。

虽然这无意识的行为很单纯，但那触感再加上她的气息，交织在一起，使他体内的压抑已久的柔情和欲望像雪崩一样释放出来，这比她说出的任何论点都更加强大，燃尽了他的恐慌，消灭了任何害怕的感觉。

他嘴唇的轻触一次又一次重复着，她沉默了，亲吻一连串地顺着她的喉咙而上，渐渐失去了温柔而充满了欲望和速度。很快两人的脸颊就紧靠在一起，他们沉重的呼吸持续了短暂却颇为激烈的一刻，鼻尖相互摩挲，眼眸低垂，他用手指捧住她的脸颊，望进她的双眼，然后看向她的嘴唇，再次献上一记温柔十足且性感柔情的吻。

她的喉咙处发出了小小的声音，双手的指尖扣住了他的腰部，就在他的裤腰上方，她的热情触碰给他留下了印记。他用自己那低低的呻吟声回应着，更紧地揽住她，然后偏过头将舌头拂过她的双唇，她马上就迎接他。

他融入她之中，之前他们共处的那个夜晚和早晨，那一切的感觉记忆又涌了回来。他把她退到旁边那个货物箱的壁板上，微微弯曲着膝盖，头更偏一些以便更接近她，吻得更深一些。随着那种心花怒放的感觉油然而生，他将控制自己的权力完全地交给了情感，去拥抱那随之而来的情绪，那完全无法从肉体的感觉上分离。

几分钟后，他抽回身，气喘吁吁的观察着她的表情；她的脸颊通红，美得耀眼，眼中的情绪正回应着他的。

“冷么？”他低头看着她的脸问。

“不冷，”她回答中带着调皮的笑容，仰起头透过她那浓密的睫毛望着他，自从Jarwar那件事之后第一次，他用一个小小的笑容回应。

因为令人震惊的是，他知道她刚才的话是什么意思……

事实上，他很清楚，如果他没有如此的沉陷其中，现在他应该会独自回到船舱里，或者藏匿在船上其他什么昏暗的地方。正如她一直所说的，她也许聪明地影响了他，不过他最终明白了理智根本无法战胜情感。人们（包括，必须承认，夏洛克自己）没法被理性说服去_相信_或_不信_他们自己的情绪反应——就算他在过去的两天里试了多少回证伪这个点。虽然他颇不情愿认为，但情感绝对控制着理智——而逻辑在与心相关的事务里一无是处。

相反，想要克服这种强烈的情绪反应是需要_更_强大的情感，在他们这种情况下，他对艾琳的重视和渴望远远的超出了自己对这种亲密关系的恐惧——他那种终于完全向自己的情感投降的恐惧。

然而不知何故，他的大脑和心相互协调，此刻意想不到的同步，坦白说真的震惊到了夏洛克。她的论点说服了他的理智，对艾琳的强烈情感决定了剩下的事情。

但它是非常恰当的；它是动态的互补，是他和”那位女人”之间共享的完美体现。

他的笑容咧的更大了，他脱下外衣，用它裹住她的肩膀，评论道，“我一直都觉得这件大衣适合你。”然后靠了过去，将领子竖起来到她耳边。

“夏洛克.福尔摩斯，你在装绅士么？”她难以置信地问道，眼睛闪出戏弄的光芒。

“告诉别人，我就会断然否认。他斩钉截铁地回答，但就在片刻后，他的脸上又露坏笑，拉起她的手，往D楼梯间走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者太太附加）神夏演员的另一系列有关福艾的话：  
BC：“我认为他遇到了相似的智慧，这才是最根本的吸引。他遇到了一个挑战，一个颇为厉害的人，这让他惊讶——并不因为他仇视女人，也不是因为他认为女人是低一等的群体：他将她们视作平等的同类。只是从他的角度来说，除了自己之外的其他所有人都有些愚蠢。当他遇到了同等的智慧时，无论性别，都非常有意思。她的其中一面对他来说是一个谜，而他必须要弄明白自己为什么读不懂她。他被她吸引是因为她是个无法破解的谜题，在一段关系中我们互相面对的彼此也是这样。这非常难得，因为他们的性格、本色和生活的方式。如果有吸引，也是穿过这些不断变化以获得控制的面具。这场舞蹈非常令人赏心悦目，也颇具智慧。看到他被微微触动且被这场经历人性化的过程非常有意思。”  
Lara：“我想这是一场智力游戏，对于这两个角色来说。他们是镜子，看着对方然后见到自己的模样，这对于他们来说既是无比兴奋的也让人害怕。”  
“他们都是有缺陷的人，我想她是缺乏安全感的，这是一个极大的弱点……她无比绝望的想要得到爱。感受到爱，被钦佩，感受坠入爱河是什么感觉，他也同样如此……就在那一刻，在他握住她的时候，那让她的心融化了……这是如此的奇妙，因为这两个人可以全裸着站在对方面前，却一点都没有共鸣。他们之间有这么多未明的东西。然后智力游戏继续，但就在他碰到她的手那一刻，那就像是他们已经缠绵了一样。”）


	18. 虽败犹荣

就在他们接近他们的套房所在的位置时，夏洛克的呼吸越发急促，绝不是因为下了那几层台阶。他们抵达所在的甲板层时，他发现自己不经意间更紧地抓住艾琳的手，加快了步伐。在他身旁，艾琳轻轻呼了一口气，回捏了一下他的手，但依旧沉默，只是默默跟上了他的步子。

他们终于到达了套房。夏洛克摸索了半天才找到了钥匙，第一次尝试的时候几乎没对准锁孔，但他转了转手腕，门打开了，是他三十五分钟前匆忙逃离的场景。在这区区半个小时之间已经改变了太多，却并不是他此前所以为的那种改变。说真的，真正变化的只是他自己接受了自己的情感——尽管这点确实是完全改变他视角的关键因素。

他们进入了房间，在她将门关在身后的时候，狂风的咆哮、波涛的汹涌以及呼啸的引擎都被隔离在外。房间里只剩下他们愈发明显的呼吸声，以及夏洛克脑中隐约的蜂鸣。这就像是他的大脑在做着最后抵抗，飞速转着脑筋思考他这一决策中的致命漏洞或是隐含条件。但是，一无所获。在他面前不会再有任何障碍，无论是真实的还是想象中的，阻拦在他和他想要的东西，或者说他会得到的东西之间。

不过，他仍然在客厅中间定住了，艾琳则依旧站在门前，手放在门把手上，这一刻在两人之前不断延长，他们的对视颇为火热。不过他知道此刻自己的僵硬并不是由于他对自己感到任何困恼，更不是对她感到了困扰。同样这也不是因为他对肌肤之亲有什么犹疑。相反，也许他只是紧张了，夏洛克这样想到，然后纠正道，_毋庸置疑_的紧张，确实。并不仅仅是情欲在让肾上腺素点燃他的整个神经系统。

当然他毫无疑问地感受到了情欲的完全力量，他注意到了恐惧和兴奋似乎都是他承认自己情感的直接后果，相应带来了开诚布公和亲密感。

他们继续凝视对方，酡红色的脸颊并不仅仅是因为刚刚吹了海风的缘故，两人瞳孔都无限放大。夏洛克的大脑最终放弃了认真思考的最后抵抗。相反，他的脑海中闪过了十几个不同的场景，每一个都描述了接下来他和她会做的事情。也就是他和她重温前一天早上和晚上的事情，甚至尝试一些他从来没有经历或考虑过的动作，可是现在它们却颇为清晰聚焦地呈现在他的脑海里。

他感觉自己脉搏正在加快，脸颊通红，而她似乎也无意识地回应着他身体上出现的各种反应，用舌尖润了润自己的上嘴唇，更加紧握着门把手。但他们依然只是看着对方，似乎空气都凝固了。

终于，在他们进入整个房间八秒之后（虽然感觉更长一些），夏洛克清了清嗓子，打破了沉寂。

“我的大衣……真的非常适合你。”夏洛克说，声线低沉得几乎顿住。

“你说过了。”艾琳轻笑着指出，这似乎打破了他们之间的魔咒。

“是吗……”他闭了闭眼，又睁开，然后回想起来他确实已经说过了，而且那个版本对于在他脑海里过去四分钟不停打转的念头来说还要更加礼貌一些，于是接着说，“好吧，显然这值得重复强调。”他的喉咙发干，于是他咽了咽口水。

艾琳的脸上现出一个狡黠却愉悦的笑容。“噢，看看你，简直等不及要向我扑过来了。我是不是触及了你自己都不知道有的什么幻想？”

夏洛克抿了抿嘴唇，并不是因为不悦，而是因为艾琳说的正中红心。对于性这件他过往一直认为是琐碎的小事，他从来没想到自己会这么易受影响——不过这都发生在他遇见“那位女人” 之前。“有可能……”出口后他马上又修改了一遍措辞，“是的。看起来又是一个第一次。”

她完美的眉毛挑了起来，表示疑问：“你是不是想告诉我你在这之前从没有过性幻想？”

_在这之前我从没有过性幻想的对象。_夏洛克想到。他的性生活由艾琳开始，在他推测以来，也会由艾琳.艾德勒结束。“之前不是关于性，脑里还有更多其他东西——没有空间来让这些占用。”他想都不想就回答了问题，“像别的孩子一样，我小时候也喜欢幻想，但是到了青春期之后……”突然间他意识到自己正像个蠢货一样说个不停，于是他干脆闭上了嘴，不耐烦地摇了摇头。

“现在呢？”她没有放弃追问，明显同样迫切地希望回到主题。她呼吸浅薄急促，她的胸脯在他的羊毛大衣下起伏。她的虹膜仅仅能看见细细的一圈深蓝色，中心仿佛日蚀一样被黑色吞没。

“现在我想要……”他开了口，感觉自己不受控制地被那一汪黑色的深眸吸引。

“什么？”她紧追不舍，一个腼腆的笑容绽放在她的嘴角，诱人的幻想再一次在他脑海里快速闪现。

“_一切。_”他说道，声音中充满了原始的情欲。

有几分之一秒的时间，夏洛克看见艾琳的瞳孔有些放大。之后艾琳朝夏洛克转了过来，对上他炽热的眼神。”那你会怎么做呢？”她的语气甜蜜而又颇有深意。

夏洛克耳廓中的血液咆哮着，整个房间都消失在他的视线中，全神贯注地聚焦在她的面庞，以极高的清晰度印在他的印象中。他不需要思考一个答案；在她能吐出整个问题之间，他已经跨了两步缩短了两人之间的距离。他俯身，正好在她下巴的那一刹那，他们的唇舌很快交织在了一起，力度足以留下瘀伤。

又一次，时间对于夏洛克来说似乎又一次失去了传统的意义，似乎是由他们接吻的深度和身体的热度来衡量的，而并非用分秒。他们的船舱与卡拉奇的旅馆一样超越了现实，他感觉他们似乎是这船上的唯一两位旅客。他想也许就算是他们中午站在厄洛斯喷泉的台阶上，整个皮卡迪利广场——天啊，也许整个伦敦——都会在她这个吻之下消散而去……她抽取并占有着他所有的感官和思绪。

突然夏洛克本能地用两只手抓住了她的臀部，用力将她拉向自己，这大胆的举动让两人都吓了一跳。他们突然分开，他低头看看艾琳的表情，但她只是倒映着与他相同的的陶醉。然后，就像是接收到了暗示，他们开始一同朝卧室踉跄而去：她很快甩掉了高跟鞋，开始解夏洛克的衬衫衣扣，而他也很快解掉围巾扔在地上，扒掉了刚刚在甲板上他为艾琳披上的大衣。他甚至有一点想将她的裙子和内衣拔下来，让她除了自己的大衣外什么都不穿，但是现在并不是实施这个冒出来的幻想的时机。

刚刚进到狭隘的卧室中，夏洛克紧紧靠着艾琳那纤细的身体，把她困在了房门和他自己之间，将她的手腕摁在头顶，于是他的衬衫还有三分之一没有被解开，在他喉咙处敞开着。她松开他的双唇，蓝色眼睛调皮地闪烁一下，然后特意将自己的臀部向前磨蹭，但他马上就重新占领她的嘴唇，更紧地攥住她的手腕，用同样的动作回应她。

纵使他们这样针锋相对，夏洛克知道这一次并不会有任何真正意义上的对抗……他们不会互相挑战着对比对方的脉搏，或者评估谁的肌肤泛红更深、谁的瞳孔扩张更大。相反，这是一个让他们确认两人之间共享的所有的机会：一切来之不易的，一切已经拨云见天的。

艾琳终于从他的紧握中解脱出了手腕，将双手顺着他的双臂向下滑，落在他急促呼吸着的胸膛上，然后她将双手环绕在他腰部。夏洛克觉得她似乎在试着抓住自己的紧身衬衫，但在无法紧握之后放弃了，颇为自然地将指尖滑到了他裤腰之下，将衬衫底部从裤子里抽了出来，微微有些无法控制的抽搐。

她满意地轻叹一口气，马上将双手滑到了衬衫之下，紧紧抓住他的背部，在夏洛克紧绷的背部肌肉上平放手掌。他感受到她冰凉的轻抚与自己无比炽热的皮肤接触时，不禁微微颤抖，而他身体和手臂上的寒毛也应着接触而起。

夏洛克看着满意的神色掠过她的脸，他意识到他已经能充分理解她的表情和肢体语言——她明显正在故意为他展示自己的真实情感。这就像是他终于明白了一门外语的语法，他所知道的只言片语终于可以穿成一环呈现出可以理解的意思……他也许知道每一个单独的动作或者表情意味着什么，但是现在，它们融合起来展现出她所感觉到的所有丰富情感，而他可以感触到的那种裸露的脆弱感几乎与他们所共享的性爱一样亲密——而且也同样刺激。

艾琳笑了笑，显然理解他此刻所想（毕竟，她从来都能辨析夏洛克的感情），作为回应从他的衬衫下撤回她的手，轻轻推了推他胸膛的中央。他向后倒在双人床上，就在他急切地踢掉第一只鞋子，然后第二只的同时，他继续用自己肆意，饥渴的眼睛看着她的脸。

艾琳与他保持着这种着魔且充满挑衅的对视，然后向后靠，从头发中抽出固定的发卡，在她所谓的“处刑”之后她仔细盘起的固定发式化成一股卷发垂落在她的肩膀和背部。这一举动顿时软化了她的面容，把她又变成了那个想要在伦敦公寓诱惑夏洛克并且在许久之后四千公里外的酒店房间里成功做到的女人。他突然意识到她的发型与她所表露出的自我密切相关。向上盘起的发式严谨缜密，与她作为“那位女人”的职业特性颇有相关。而她垂下的卷发通常也具有相同程度的精心策划，尽管夏洛克很确定现在并不是她策划的场合。

效果显著且即刻生效。夏洛克喉咙的后部顿时发出了一声低沉的嘶吼，将手指包裹在她臀部并将她更用力紧贴着自己，使得她的膝盖正好跨在了他的大腿两侧。他感觉自己身体中的欲望已经被点燃，同时再一次对她刮目相看（确实是“那位女人”），短暂地思考了一下自己这种源源不断的热情是从哪里来的。他明白自己的情欲来自他的情感，但其_强烈程度_依然令他震惊。难道平时这种深邃的热情一直潜伏在他体内深处，等待着一个人——真正对他有意义的唯一一个女人引爆吗？这对他来说似乎难以置信，然而……

“热力学……第二定律。”他喘着气几乎是在回答自己，将他的手掌向上移动，隔着大衣托住她的胸。尽管他无意识地在他们初次见面之后有这样的幻想，但在他和那光滑的肌肤之间有大衣厚重的阻隔时，他还是感到有些沮丧。那面料掩盖她的形状，并没有允许他通过它来感受她的质地和热量。现在，他知道了肌肤接触那种感官绽放、难以言喻的感觉后，他渴望再次体验它。

“热力学第二定律？”她过一会儿在他没有详解时重复道，尽管她的声音心不在焉。他将她双手潜到了大衣之下，将指尖划过她裸露的大腿后侧，而他的嘴唇则吸附在她裙装肩线和他大衣开口位置露出的肌肤上。

夏洛克哼了一声，对艾琳的膝盖施加了坚定却温柔的压力，让她的重量前移，跨坐在他的腿上，外套敞开，裙摆的下方向上退缩着，露出大腿。不耐烦地，夏洛克猛地从她肩膀上扯下外套，并朝后一抛扔在地上。

他的唇马上到达了她现在露出的喉咙，沿着她的颈外静脉爱抚和亲吻，一直到她的下颚之间。他咆哮着：“定律规定……热量不能……_自己_……从冷的地方……转移到……热的区域。”

对于“热”这个字她只能用声叹息回应，他向后仰头看向她的面容，双眼失去聚焦：“隐喻。”他几乎是轻蔑地说，可他的语调背后没有实际的蔑视。她在他们相见之后一直让他形象思考，所以他会这么说也不奇怪。

“意思是……只有_你_能向我展示，我可以……像这样……我一直都有……”他淡淡地摇了摇头，放弃了努力。在他现在这种不寻常的精神状态下，他无法真正表达出他复杂的心理状态是怎么样和那定理形成对应，他有限的氧气摄入量是一个额外的障碍。相反他没有说完，只能向上碰一碰他的臀部对着她转达他的意思。

她笑了，低沉却欣喜的声音。 “只有夏洛克.福尔摩斯才会通过一个物理概念来表达情感。”她说，眼睛明亮看起来颇为愉悦，充满深情。然后她将指尖穿过他的发间，轻轻拉扯着发尾让他的嘴唇对准她的微笑。他的嘴角贴着她翘起一个心知肚明的微笑，然后双唇的摩挲和她舌头令人兴奋的感觉让他分了神。那甜美，缓慢的滑动，对比她放在自己腿上的压力，再加上他的头皮上的尖锐拉锯战让他在感官刺激中几乎神志不清。他喉咙中深深地呻吟，抓住她的大腿，更接近她，按着她。

不知怎的，在他渴望的迷雾中，他顿悟到这一回的经历又与上两次是如此不同。他不确定他今日凌晨的时候用来形容的词汇是怎么样的（他需要累积更多数据的样本作比较……），但它在某种程度上比以前影响更大——甚至大于他们不急不慢的黎明前亲密。

_我其实知道为什么_，他想到，心脏速率加快的方式与他的下体兴奋并没有太大因果关系，尽管两人的嘴唇继续摩擦相连，融入在彼此之中。事实上艾琳已经毫无疑问地诊断，并点燃他们之间起始的火花，他现在将两人看作是_完全的_平等了。

早在他们第一次令人难忘的见面时，他就欣赏她的聪明才智和玲珑心思。他对她的欣赏是那么强烈，以至于他生命中第一次这转变成了真实的身体吸引，但他现在意识到了她是他智力上完完全全的对手，并且因为自己与她的对等，他也变得更有感触的能力，并且能够抒发这种深刻的感受。

在确定这种平等之后，在他们不断推进时他感到自己是个具有充分参与和权力的参与者。性爱不再是_在_他身上发生的事；现在是他积极（且热情）报以兴趣的事了。这区别就像是被突如其来的浪花打翻，没有任何准备或者警报就沉入水面，对应深呼吸一口气睁大双眼就潜入海底，让海水淹没自己之间的不同。如果他又一次感到了那种几乎要被淹没的感受，那是因为自己主动对其臣服……

向她报以情感和欲望的概念不再令他害怕——事实上这几乎让他感到自由了。他完全知道，就像艾琳指出的那样，他们并不敌对。相反，他们是互补的两方。

从某种意义上说，这投降感觉起来就像是夏洛克早年理解并主动向可卡因瘾头屈服一样令人陶醉，感到释放。他同样感觉到了任由自己沉迷想要的东西那种激动人心的解放，到他想要的程度了。

但当他向毒品投降时，他感到的释放只是因为他完全放弃了过着富有成效的，充实生活的想法，那种自由中带着一点自虐倾向。那种投降发生在他最黑暗的时刻，是故意的自我毁灭，从他无边无际的疲惫和绝望中应运而生。

而_这种投降_则正好相反。现在，他比以往（包括处理案件，当然那根本没有对他产生挑战）更加全身心投入进了一件事物中，这举动虽然同样享乐，却仍然让他感到更加完整、笃信……“感觉对了”。

夏洛克抬起头来，有些眩晕，带着对她的迷恋望着艾琳的脸。他们激烈，持续甚久的亲吻使他几乎呼吸困难。他的手把她的裙子向上一直撩，直到它在她臀部周围揉成一团。他有些不甘心，抓着下摆向上猛拉，只听见布料扯碎的声音。

他迟疑了一下，但她不耐烦地摇摇头，“没关系……”她气喘吁吁地说，“如果我能有别的衣服穿，我会毫不犹豫地烧掉这件衣服……”

他本想开口告诉她，她_当然_有其他的衣服（事实上有整整一箱），因为如果Erin Sigerson通过海关时没有行李一定会看起来很可疑。但随后她的重量前移，膝盖在床垫上更好地分布了重心之后，他又走神了。

不过他还是会告诉她的——之后。既然她这样允许了的话……

他低下头，依旧不放过艾琳温软的唇，同时紧紧抓着裙子的两端，猛地双手分开，面料终于彻底撕毁直至她的后腰，然后他紧紧地抓住她的大腿。

假如她因为自己刚刚死掉了她以为自己拥有的唯一一件衣服而不高兴的话，她也没有表现出来。相反，她盯着他的脸，咬着下唇，她的呼吸加快。他为自己现在可以明白这无声语言的含义而感到兴奋——她教会他这一点的——所以他知道她想要什么。这实际上是他们都想要的。

他将一只手放到她的后颈，将她拉下来激烈地吻着，然后将指尖滑到她的衣服的拉链去。他用一只手往下拽她的背部的拉链，而另一只挟着她面对他，然后他指示道：“抬起你的手臂。”

她马上照做，他没有片刻的犹豫便脱掉了她的裙子，发现她在裙子之下没有穿胸衣。看着她突然裸露出来的乳房他咽了一下口水，立刻俯身向前含住其中一边，吮吸舔舐着。她把她的指甲掐进他的肩膀，赞许地叹息一声，他坏笑一下，感到颇为得意。也许他对身体上的亲密的熟悉程度极为有限，但本能和他的敏锐观察可以弥补。

“你知道，不知为何，如果在床上是你在告诉我该怎么做，我不是很介意，_只要_我也能回礼就行。”她在他耳边喃喃细语，呼出的热气湿润他的颈项，他不由得有几分颤抖——对这话里的两个幻想同时起了反应。

他用鼻尖顺着她的胸向上，直到他们再次触碰到对方的双唇，比之前更加漫不经心。他的头脑一片空白，忙于处理当下激烈的场景，处理着每一个感受、触感，还有低低的喘息声。他可以放弃理智而任由他的肉体——没有更好的说法所以只能叫——和灵魂享受这场性爱，因为这其中难以置信的肆意和沉沦。达到这样的地步已经非常困难（_轻描淡写_，他片刻想到），所以他决意要享受其中回报的所有好处。

“下一步你要我怎么办呢？”她挑衅地问，夏洛克觉得这个问题十分振奋人心。

“脱了……我的衬衫。”他说，话语更多是在低沉的呼吸中发出的，而不是真正发音。

艾琳幽深的眸子满含了笑意。她的指尖在夏洛克紧绷的胸肌和衬衫间开口的位置划过，然后敏捷地解开了衣扣。随着她的嘴唇追随着一点的一点裸露的皮肤，无法控制的颤抖通过他全身，夏洛克突然向后一仰，口中溢出一声呻吟。

显然艾琳对这一声音十分受用，她暂停解衬衫这一事项，又一次将他的头拉近了，把她的唇覆在夏洛克的唇之上，她在他有机会更进一步之前迅速撤身，转头去解开夏洛克两个袖扣，俯身在两个手腕脉搏上分别印下深深一吻。

她的嘴唇的触感通过他的整个身体，使每一条动脉，静脉和毛细血管都仿佛火烧火燎，使他感到他的生命因艾琳而那么生动而真实。他皮肤、他头发和毛囊的每一个细胞都感到非常的敏感，无法抗拒。这是他日常所享用的理智意识，但幻化成了单纯通过他肉体感触的——一种全新且绝妙无比的启示。

“再下一步是什么？”她用迷人的声线问。他抬头看向她的面容，发现她低头看着他的嘴，唇色红润，瞳孔里闪烁着一丝狂野。

“裤子，”不知怎么做到的，他从喉间发声回应了，她马上俯身默许，于是他的嘴唇尽可能贴上她诱人地接近的胸，想要尽可能地回应她。

突然，船一个颠簸靠向一侧，他们向后翻滚到床的一侧，裸露、炽热的躯干压在一起。他们都猛地惊讶，舒了一口气，对两人的新姿势感到颇为兴奋，夏洛克早就忘了他们此前在做的事情，而是迫不及待地期望二人的唇齿交融。

不过就当艾琳将手移到两人身体中间，放在他解开的裤子，滑了进去之后，夏洛克发出了一声沉重的喘息。她的接触产生了令人难以置信的，纯粹的欢愉，所有诱人的兴奋，都突然聚焦和放大在这一点上。

“Hello-o，”她低声魅惑地唱道，就在她更用力地抓住他的时候，他本能抬了抬臀部，并发出了一声了不甚体面的声音。

不再满足于等待她剥他的衣服，他不耐烦地弓起腰将剩下的裤子一并褪下，脱下袜子，之后倒回来靠在床上，喘息沉重。

与他的急不可耐形成鲜明对比的是，艾琳抬起她的膝盖，慢慢地将裸露的大腿揉在他的腿上，他的双眼瞬间紧闭，享受着各种感觉：她光滑柔软的胴体和他的身体（他的胸部，腹股沟和腿部）紧贴。

艾琳的脸上现出一个慵懒的微笑，挑起眉毛。此时他立刻把他的愿望付诸行动，抓住她的臀部，用力将她推倒在床上，他的脉搏剧烈挑动，呼吸声高涨。

她的丝绸内衣出奇的低调，但显然是奢侈品牌，有些破旧，但还算干净——她的裙子同理，他可以推理出来，就在他前晚回到酒店之前，曾在酒店水槽洗过。面料本来就已轻薄，但现在几乎所剩无几，紧贴着她的双腿之间的每一个曲线。用力吞咽一下，夏洛克伸出手去，将指尖在她的骨盆描摹，拇指轻轻拂过中空的位置。她的大腿马上绷得紧紧的，她倒抽一口气，当他抬头看向她的脸时，他发现她盯着自己，似乎颇为期待。她双眼瞪大，脸颊晕着一抹生动的粉红，与嘴唇如出一辙。看到他能这样让“那位女人”着迷，他更加大胆起来，将手指沿着艾琳内裤的中心缝轻抚过，沿着那设计优雅复杂的丝质罩。

夏洛克听见她颤抖着呼出一口气，在视线边缘见到她无力的把头靠在枕头上，而他重复着在手上的动作，每一次重复都施加更大的压力。在夏洛克的触摸之下，艾琳更加分开双膝，抓住他的前臂，在他皮肤上留下细小的指甲印，但过一会儿后，他渴望更密切和更直接的爱抚，于是将手指滑向黑色内衣扇形下缘的下面。感受到这直接的接触时，她的头抬了起来，似乎全身都被通了电，他们视线交汇，突然的相连令房间内其他景物黯淡模糊。他的视线一直没有离开她，缓慢但巧妙地动着手指，沉浸在她内壁不断加快的收缩中，更深的红色遍布了她的胸脯和颧骨。看着他能对她起什么作用使人情欲大开（他身体中的每一块肌肉都开始振动，感到流淌着温暖）但过了一会儿这似乎又不够了。他向她靠得更近，用一只手臂撑住体重，另一只手将她那高端设计出的内裤拉下小腿。她将内裤踢掉了，然后他俯身用自己的嘴唇使她的双唇张开，手指穿梭在她的黑发之中，她的舌尖回应着他的动作。

不过很快，就在他奋力将自己的脸与她的分隔开之后——这还是不够，他知道自己真正想要什么。他的想象中有一个颇为执着且无比生动的幻想，就算是在那么多令人陶醉的触碰和轻抚之后，他仍然没法不去想那幻想。

她的背向上拱起，想要使自己的唇跟随他的嘴唇，但短暂而气喘吁吁的吻后，他摁着她肩膀将她扑回床上，她满是兴趣充满渴望地注视着夏洛克。

他的双手顺着她的腿下滑，他的目光落在她的大腿和臀部交接的弧度，大腿内侧的优美轮廓，以及笼罩在她有力肌肉上的光滑皮肤。当他的手指掠过她的膝盖内侧并轻微向外按下，艾琳与夏洛克持续的目光接触，伴随着一个鼓励的微笑，她分开她的双腿。

就像他第一次见到她裸体时观察到并在过去24小时内进一步观察佐证得出，她的两腿之间的交界修剪质朴，就像她本人一样别致，尽管由于她的囚禁生活稍微有点疏忽了。不过这对_他_来说一点都不重要：夏洛克才不在乎她怎么保养自己。她那里原先的状态毫无意义，因为那并没有给他提供任何他所不知道的有关信息。现在这也一样无关紧要，因为不管如何她对他来说都无比诱人，仅仅因为她是“那位女人”就足够了。她是唯一一个诱发了他如此强烈的情感和情欲的人——他唯一的一个例外。对他来说她是如此灿烂，就连最简单地看着她都对夏洛克来说都是令人难以置信的挑逗。

不管如何，他现在颇为贪婪而且无法满足，他_仍然_想要_更多_。

“我可以……”他没有说完，试图找着正确的措辞，选择并抛弃了各种语句，大多都太学究气、太粗鄙或者太过幼稚。

“嗯？”她气喘吁吁地在他上方问道。

“我想要……”但显然他暴露在外的饥渴和他注意力关注的地方完美地传达了他的意思。

“噢，请吧。”她低声说，长长地舒了一口气，期待混杂着一点玩味。

他吞咽一下，俯身向前亲吻她的左膝，然后用鼻尖和嘴唇轻抚她的肌肤，直到他抵达了大腿和骨盆交接的位置。他轻轻抚弄着交叠之间那光滑细腻的肌肤，嘴唇湿润，仿佛是在一宗特别亢长的案子跌宕起伏地被解决之后，面对一顿盛宴一样。某种程度上，现在确实如此。

说起来……

“侍者是对的。”夏洛克直截了当地靠在她大腿内部说，尽管他早在一分钟之前就开过口，他那粗糙的声音仿佛是一星期都没有说过话一样的沙哑。

“嗯？”她心烦意乱地问他显然不合逻辑的推论，他对她完全在状态之外的声音坏笑一下。

“他提到我们的_晚餐时间_会在七点半准时开始。”他说，轻轻地咬了咬艾琳的腿根作为强调，“也就_正好_是现在……”他的下流话给他带来了一种野性的快感，他向上看了一眼与她对视。这话一点都不_像他_说出来的——他甚至认为不时地说脏话是一种相对来说不道德的行为——然而现在这些充满暗示的话语令他非常兴奋。

她的眼睛坏坏地闪烁一下，双唇露出一个玩味的微笑：“福尔摩斯先生，我都要_难为情_了。”她说，但她发出的叹息声却与之相反。他朝她露出一个得意的坏笑，然后没有片刻的犹豫，他低头朝她吻了下去。就在他的接触时，她的话消失在叹息中，肌肉绷得紧紧的，然后似乎放松了，直到她几乎融化在蚕丝被中。

那体会是即刻的，令人享受的，而且颇为令人性奋。五种感官全部投入，得到充分的挑战。如果他不是那么完全的全神贯注和着迷，他可能就会被完全淹没了。

这也同时是无比令人充满欲望的，但他将自己的欲望全都引导向取悦她，他发现仅仅是能够从她那里获得如此多满足的表现就已经足够刺激了。又一次，她向他展示出毫无保留的感情和脆弱似乎是最珍贵的礼物，令他感到需要为她带来足够多的快感，以表现自己的感受。尽管他（看起来）是正在取悦她的那个，他也明白了像她这样的人为什么能从当施虐女王中获得满足感……在授予和控制他人的快感时有种特别的力量，在她的叹息和动作之中，他也能间接地体会到这一点。

他继续动作着，她的双手抚摸过他的肩膀，指尖落在他的颈根，然后在手掌之间抓住他的头发，加重了施加在他头上的压力，正如他也施加了对她的压力一样。

她喘息的更加厉害，呻吟更加大声了，她不明显的脆弱慢慢变成了一种需求的紧迫感。他用自己的热情回应她的越发紧绷，将她扭动着的臀部压在床垫上，更加用力地紧贴着她。

夏洛克继续沉醉于她的味道和触感，过了一会儿之后她的双腿突然收紧夹在他头的两侧，大腿光滑肌肤下的肌肉颤抖着收缩了，同时她的指甲陷进他的头皮里。比起听见他更多是感觉到了那快感掠过她全身，最后化为她口中吐出的一声气喘吁吁地窒息的呻吟。他得意的笑容印在她颤抖着的肌肤上。实际的经历甚至比他一开始所想象的要更为富有回报。

当她的呼吸开始恢复正常，他在她的大腿内侧印下最后一吻，向上伸手，让他们十指交握，然后将两人的手靠在床上，将自己的重心从手肘上撤回来，对自己感到颇为得意。

“谁会想到你我也可以是这样_普通_？”她在喘过气来之后问道，即使她的语调颇为轻松幽默，但其中仍有暗流显示出问题严肃且颇具考量。

“这……可一点也不普通。”他气喘吁吁地说，重新移到她身体上方，在她的肚脐一直到她的乳房之间落下星星点点吻，然后直到她的锁骨和她的喉咙，十分陶醉于自己刚刚所达到的高超成就。

不算上家人，夏洛克有生之年从来没有遇到过和自己稍微相似的人（再说了，虽然他的哥哥有足以匹敌的智慧，是的，但他在其他方面和夏洛克是那么令人恼火的不同，完全抵消了两人之间所有的任何共同点）。可是_艾琳_……她不仅是他智力上完全平等的对手，而且两人之间的不同_相得益彰_，而不是相互抵消的。

对夏洛克来说，与其他人有_任何_联系是罕见稀有的，而这种联系能够延伸到这样令人激动人心的身体相融，就更加令人称奇了。她怎么可以把“普通”这个词用在他们身上？他们两人本来就是天才。

当他终于移到上方，将双唇温柔地贴上她的时，他试图给她传递从他体内发出的那种深深暖意，其强大的力量和复杂程度使得这个吻变得越发急促不羁，反映着两人之间不断涨起的情感浪潮。_绝对不普通_，他短暂地想到。

不过他脑海中快速闪过在他的咨询生涯中所见证的无数罪行，全都以激情之名犯下……就像_那些_表面上“普通”的人一样，他自己的感情促使他的行为完全脱离了通常的范围（具体来说，是肌肤之亲）

所以当他们终于分开时，他将自己的额头靠上她的，用沙哑的声线沉思道：“不过我想着就是那些恋爱中的普通人所想的。”

他们都因他这句随意抛出来的话而突然僵住了。恐慌在夏洛克体内机械地升起，然后迸发出火花，点燃——随后很快就黯淡着消失不见了。

取而代之的，是稳定地越发明亮的炽热，某种程度上让他想起了在伦敦公寓里壁炉的舒适温暖。毕竟正是在那里，他们经历了相互之间第一次真正的接触，尽管在那时他认为自己只是在监测她对自己的生理反应。

他一直在骗自己，夏洛克明白了。即便是当时，他对情感筑起层层强大的防御工事，他也感受到了两人之间的潜能——感受到，且完全震撼于其中的力量。

显然，现在已然不是如此。

（待续第十九章）


	19. 爱情与战争

猛地一惊，夏洛克从他的意识中恢复过来，才发现艾琳还没有任何反应，他转过头盯着她的脸，试图从她的眼睛里评估出她的想法。如果他的言语让她不安，对她来说也就是讽刺了，因为最近发生的所有的事情对他来说也是非常的讽刺。

他推断——基于他们共同经历的一切，以及她自身自然而然所代表的——她能够接纳他的话，也许甚至会以某种形式做出回应。不过，他不得不承认他的心在胸膛重重地敲击着，等着她的回答，尽管那感觉并不完全是令人不快的。

他注意到她也正在仔细观察着他的反应，好像她（难得一次）不能完全明白或者理解刚才她所听到的，同样彷徨地也想从他的表情中找到能够验证或证伪这句话的证据。但她显然找到了自己在寻找的，因为过了一会儿，她的眉毛微微动了动，然后她的面容更加柔和了，除去了更多施虐女王那种严厉冷酷的神情，此刻根本无法从她身上辨认出曾经的那一部分。

尽管他知道她有一部分通常都完全掩盖在她的面具之下，但他也知道那只是（已故的）艾琳艾德勒，这个极端复杂的女人的其中一面而已——那并不比她在他们相处之间展露出的任何其他性格和元素更加真实。他对这根本不同的两面都完全着迷，包括她呈现的所有部分。她一次又一次让他惊讶，刮目相看，而他目前仍然持续对她的倾佩。

“是的……我想他们确实会这么想。”艾琳最终回答道，凝视着他，眼睛里闪耀着光芒，嘴边的笑容逐步呈现出来，然后突然间咧大了。听到她间接的承认，夏洛克相应地感觉自己也呈现出同样的笑容，肾上腺素再次冲进他的血液，让他的心跳进入了心律不齐的节奏。

她抬起双手，将十指穿梭在他的发丝之间，拢着他前额的卷发，在手掌间捧着他的脸。他们静静看着对方，尽管之间的潜台词——他们现在都明白了那无言的交流方式——交流着他们永远不会真的大声向对方承认的一切。 

接着她的笑容消失了，双眼变得更加温柔清澈，她把他拉倒。他顺从地低下头，就像他们说话前那个吻一样，这个吻不仅仅是更加深刻的亲密接触的序曲。这举动像是重申了他们刚才说与未说出的话，并更加加强了其中的含义，夏洛克从未感到过这样脆弱，敞开心扉，同时却又充满了那种愉悦，在此之前他没有将这愉悦和任何与思考无关的行动联系在一起。

他们为了喘上气暂时分开，夏洛克突然间莫名地对这形势笑出声来，他自己都不明白为什么。没有什么好笑的，但那笑声依旧从他的胸口源源不断地冒出来，她也很快轻轻地笑出声来，跟他一起，尽管似乎更是因为欣喜和惊喜而不是其他的。笑声毫无防备也不愤世嫉俗，夏洛克已经不记得自己上次这样笑是什么时候了。这可一点都不像他，不过现在的一切都不像原来的他——或者说他自己这么认为。

不过当他看到眼前同样毫无防备的迷人脸庞时，他的笑意马上被另一种欲望替代了，更加强烈且更加充满渴望，他们的笑意都消散了，渐渐更加严肃地端详着对方。

这一回当他们再次纠缠在一起时，夏洛克在体内开始察觉到一种紧迫感渐渐升起，驱动着他。在此之前他能够满足于仅仅是为了他们而拥抱，触碰，但现在他发现他们这种程度的亲密感已经无法满足他了。无论他的双手怎样抚摸着她的皮肤，臀部，腰或者是小臂，无论他们如何继续热吻着探索着对方，无论他如何狂乱地揉捏着她的乳房，他都仍旧渴望着更进一步的亲密程度。随着她的抚摸也变得越来越狂乱和肆意，他知道她也同样被欲望驱使着。他们两人现在想要的是什么毫无疑问，而夏洛克越来越急切地期盼着。

他沮丧地闷哼一声，将两人的嘴唇分开，然后粗略地吻上她颧骨一侧：“我想要你。”他在情迷深处用深沉的声音发出这样一声低叹，轻的几乎听不到，又一次感受到了直抒胸臆的那一种禁忌的快感。几天前的他都没法认出说出这样话的自己但在“那位女人”（也仅仅是她一人）面前，一切都是这么自然。她的呼吸也相应急促起来，他坐到自己的脚踝上，然后用手肘钩住她的膝盖，一下把她拉近身边。

她平躺在床上，微微睁眼看着他，面颊潮红，咬着下嘴唇，用手掌上下抚摸着他的背部和手臂。没有丝毫的犹豫，他向前爬去她双腿之间，再次俯卧在她上方。他的手向下伸，从她的膝盖抚摸到两腿内侧，然后紧紧抓住她的骨盆，手指深深地陷了下去，就像是他想要在她身上留下某种记号。

也许我确实想，他颇为粗鄙地想着；一个记号，让她在分别之后的日子里时刻记着他以及他们曾经做过的一切。倒也不是说他自己需要什么身体的印记。夏洛克自身的改变是如此剧烈、重大，以至于他的整个思维宫殿都要从地基开始重建，然而这段经历的所有感觉和情感都仍会在崩塌的宫殿废墟中伫立不倒。

“夏洛克……”她气喘嘘嘘地催促他，他的视线立刻聚焦了，并回到她潮红的脸庞。

他的一只手从她的臀部滑到她腰边的床上，另一只手支撑在他俩中间，接着他微有些颤抖着深吸一口气，依靠膝盖向前一挺，将两人的身体连在了一起。

愉悦感在他体内立刻奔腾起来，这种突如其来的感受对他来说依然是非常新鲜的，他将重心从双手转移到肘关节，这样他就能够微喘着将头搁在她的肩颈交界处。他意识到他一次又一次回归到这个位置，这熟悉感稍微让他有一点把握。

在他用上平时集中思绪的呼吸技巧来管理自己的身体之后，他偏过头将脸颊靠在她肩上，嘴唇贴在她喉咙的一侧，然后试探性地动起跨来。

作为回应，她发出了呼气的声音，一只手臂紧紧地挽着他的肩膀，另外一只手穿过他的头发，寽着他的卷发，力度刚好足以让他头皮稍稍刺痛。在两人相处的时光中他已经颇为享受这紧绷的感觉——刺痛感不知怎的仿佛既让人兴奋又充满柔情——他从喉中发出呻吟表示自己的赞赏。

他抬起头看着她，她的脸在他的臂弯内，然后嘶哑地说道：“你喜欢我的头发。”也忘了呼吸控制法，他开始喘气了。

“我喜欢你的一切，”她认真地回答道，尽管她充满魅惑地向上挺了挺骨盆，使这话听起来更显得愉悦，可她简单的话还是让他深深产生共鸣。他相信她，而他所感到那随之而来的兴奋和满足感绝对不是来自于肉体的欢愉。

在夏洛克的一生中他都觉得自己是个异类，早在童年时就因为过人的智力与其他人区别开来，而这早期的疏离又催生了后期规避社交和筑起的保护高墙，从而进一步孤立了他。

但是当他的十指缠绕在她被汗水浸透的发丝间时，并带着占有欲急切地亲吻着她的太阳穴，眼睛，面颊，下巴，他意识到她这种欣赏和赞同的回应完全认可了的人格，因而他终于——一鼓作气——可以摈弃自己那有时愚蠢的自我怀疑以及偶尔对自己不能更合群的悔意。

事实证明，他想要体验普通人一样的情感和欲望，完全不用改变他内在的特质。看来他可以兼得，只需要找到跟自己一样优越的人分享这些情感就行了。跟他一个‘物种’的人，就像他几分钟前所想的，现在他看着身下的她，对上那聪慧又精力充沛的蓝眼时，这个概念在他的大脑中萦绕。

其实他同样也在约翰那里得到过这种认可，但即便它们之间的关系也意义重大，并让他更加容易接受与他人之间的联系，艾琳触碰并融化的部分是约翰从没有涉足的领域，以后也不可能。除了夏洛克对他最好的朋友没有浪漫兴趣和性冲动这个因素之外，那更因为约翰绝对不是“他们之中的一员”。

现在既然他已经碰到了跟他完全相配的人，他就不再是那个异类了。现在他可以作为行为的主动参与者，而不仅仅是远远地旁观，感到自己高高在上，却又——他现在可以向自己承认了——如此寂寞。

他们的嘴唇再次紧紧地融在一起，使他不由自主地低低呻吟着。加上他内心对她涌起的情感，这感官盛宴几乎让他承受不来，于是他将自己的情欲统统转化到他们的热吻上，用身体用力地将她压在床上。她用自己的呻吟回应着他，双腿向上紧紧地缠绕着他的腰，他的肾上腺激素呈几何指数上升，像点燃了引擎一样，欲火燃烧着他。

他完全向自己原始的那一部分屈服，粗暴地将她从床垫上搂起来，自己跪在床垫上，两人保持着坐姿，他们从踝关节到胸都紧紧贴在一起，仅仅是他们期盼专注的脸上有着些许距离。

在短暂紧张的对视后，艾琳推了夏洛克的胸膛上方，他向后推倒在床上，他们的位置颠倒了。

她身体前倾，从上方开始骑乘时，通红的脸上闪过一星胜利的神色，粗重的喘息之中她双唇微张，室内的暗光之下牙齿稍稍泛着光。他知道她（完全正确地）把他的转变功劳归结在自己身上：她将夏洛克.福尔摩斯从一个冷血且理性的大脑调教成了身下这个毫无保留，充满欲望且放荡不羁男人，很明显她非常享受她调教后的成果。

显然她读出了他刚才瞬间的领悟，因为她的嘴边扬起坏坏的笑容，眉毛上扬，用双手摁住他胸膛将他死死地压在床垫上，接着臀部开始上下左右旋转着，起伏落在他大腿上，像是复杂的舞步，让他脸颊充满潮热，不自觉地颤抖、呻吟着。

他抬头看着她的脸庞，觉得自己已经不能控制他的激情了——无论是对于她的身体还是她本人——他几乎要被这感觉的强大所冲垮了。

夏洛克一想到不过24小时前，昨天的晚上，他还拿着一把弯刀大步穿过漆黑斑驳的走廊，正走向一个月卧底工作的果实，以及自己一生中最为有挑战性且艰险万分的形势，这简直是不可思议的。当时艾琳生死攸关（而他也即将把自己推向最危险的境地），而当进入那多舛的室内时他心跳加速，呼吸加快，身体上却完全是不一样的一种渴望。

当时，他根本想不到身体上的愉悦感可以通过器官这样产生，还仅仅知道在生死关头让肉体准确无误地执行大脑一切指令。一天之内一切都大不相同。

一方面是，在这种情境下，他的身体完全知道应该怎么行动，不需要更加复杂的智力指导——既不必要也不需要。就像艾琳当晚晚些时候指出的那样，“有时候压制掉大脑所有有规律的思绪单纯存在在当下可以……使人自由。”

他呻吟着，完全让本能左右着自己，一把将她拉到在他怀里，双手紧紧地搂着她的腰。艾琳赞赏的声音被他头边的枕头捂住了，然后她转脸来，用舌尖抚弄他耳朵外侧，接着轻咬住他的耳垂微微地拉扯吮吸。对于夏洛克来说，这又是一个他以前并不知道唤起情欲的区域，结果是爆炸性的。

他无法控制地颤抖，握住一把她的头发，将她扳到他的正面，按着她的头吻上嘴唇，用他的牙齿和双唇毫无优雅可言地吻着她。这动作似乎联通了他们之间的电路，夏洛克感觉到一股类似于电流的东西连传在他们的交接处。他们之间的热情和急迫感再次升温。

于是，他用尽最后一丝敏锐的认知能力，将另一只手放到他们中间，用拇指不懈地按在她的敏感点，就在他们相连的位置上方。

“The Woman,”他又把她的上身拉近，对着她的双唇喘着粗气，将“the”这个音几乎发成了“my”。带着极大的满足感，他看到她张开嘴汲取氧气，回应着他的爱抚和他话语里隐藏的意思。他仔细地凝望着她，表情露出得意的嗤笑，轻车驾熟地调整着爱抚的力度，专注于那个似乎最为令她兴奋的点。

经过一段澎湃，持久的对视后（此刻，夏洛克觉得简直无法呼吸，延伸得无始无终），她喘息着呜咽一声分隔了他们的相连，将所有体重放在手肘上，揽着他的头，并把脸埋进他肩内。这个姿势直接让她的乳房摩擦着他的胸膛，尽管他隐约感受到了这触感和她雷动的心跳，此刻它们仅仅是控制并精致地折磨他肉体的众多感觉中的两个元素罢了。 身体上和精神上的注意力全转移到他们身体上的摩擦上来，所以当她再次用骨盆冲击他，他的视觉边缘翻起白色的星光，深沉的低吼从他喉间冲出。

作为回应，她揽住他脖颈之间的双臂松开了，双手紧紧地钳住他的肩膀，他一时间想到也许自己身上也会留下他们亲密接触的痕迹。怪异的是，这想法令人无比兴奋，他更紧地抓着她的头发，加快了节奏。

他们用身体形成的电路中电流在不断地增强：一方的反应成为了另一方的催化剂，相应地又一次反应，让这动态的变化持续不断升级着。尽管现在夏洛克对这展开释放有了一定的经验，也知道会发生什么，但这种熟悉并没有让那生猛且无比巨大的愉悦感钝化，它在不断逼近，同时又似乎遥不可及。

他突然很想看到她的脸庞，重塑他们那种平行交织的情感联系，同时于是重新调整了姿势，两人平行着，但是他一刻都没有停下。就像是耗尽了他所有的力气，他喘着粗气就像是要窒息地说道，“看……着我。”

她果断地呼了一口气，立刻就抬起了头，当他看着她那有神且毫无防备的眼睛时，他找到了想要看到的所有。所有他对她的了解和感受，所有他领悟到的她对他的感受，都在他们眼眸的对视中进一步加强了……她所做的完全与莫里亚蒂的威胁相反：她在将心烙印进他体内，与他之前所猜测的不同，这某种程度上让他变成了罪犯更为强大的对手。

他一直坚定地想要延迟自己的释放，保证两人可以一同达到顶点，但就在他被自己情感的深刻程度所吞没时，他感觉到自己没法再坚持下去了。毕竟，对于他来说情感和欲望之间纠缠的太紧密了……

他粗暴地咬着自己的下嘴唇，手指深深地插入她的发根，试图让自己从无尽地溺水般的感受中清醒过来，那感受在他体内积攒着（他仅靠近乎绝望的强大意志力克制自己不要屈服），但他的决心在快速消减着。这时她却点点头，有些抽搐但显然能够理解，她望进他眼里的那双眼睛迸发着雀跃的花火，这似乎就是他潜意识在等着的信号。

突然间，他身外的世界变得不真实了，全部都消失了，就只剩下了他自己，他隐约感觉到她的嘴唇还在他的唇上，因为她的欲望而颇为不羁，不过这根本就不能与他现在所享受的巨大的快感所比拟。

就像一颗超新星，他肉体上的感官最先燃尽，那就像是快感膨胀着扩散到他每一寸肌肤，让他对任何刺激都无比敏感，然后又不断收缩，直到他没法感觉到超出界限之外的任何事物。促使他运动着身体的情欲变成了存在中唯一真实的东西，要比他以往所感受到的一切都更加真实，重要和不可忽视，这种感官的奇点他鲜有体会。

他对这感觉持续了多久毫无概念，只知道那美妙的痛苦一波又一波地冲击着他，刺激着他，一直到他几乎不能忍受，然后一瞬间摔个粉碎，终于释放了他，让他颤抖着，筋疲力尽地倒在床上，仍旧对他自己体内的迷乱之外的一切毫无意识。

他缓过神所花费的时间同样无法捉摸，终于从他那恍惚的状态中清醒过来，注意到艾琳紧绷的身体和坚毅的面容在他上方。尽管他对过度的刺激不禁退缩了一下，他还是咬牙继续，下定决心要掌握这种新的技能，并保证两人都同样满足。从意识层面来说他知道这并不理性，但在他脑海里两人肉体上同样的满足才能进一步核准确定他们之间存在的那无法衡量的情感。

他举起刚才无力摊在床上的手，带着钢铁般的决心开始继续抚弄，挑战似的盯着她的双眼。然后，他将另一只手从她发间抽出来，放到身后支撑着自己，变换成坐姿。他久久地望着她微眯且意识涣散的眼睛，然后情不自禁地吻向她的喉咙，她的锁骨，继续向下轮流吻着她坚挺的乳峰，力度回应着手指上的节奏。

这个组合非常奏效（毕竟他的学习能力极强）；不到一分钟的时间，他可以感觉到那诉说秘密的肌肉绷紧，正像他刚才所经历的那样，随之而来的是其他潜移默化的征兆，同样告诉他艾琳就快要高潮了。他将他的头抬起来靠近她的脸颊分毫距离内，在她被那势不可挡的快感吞没时，他的双眼贪婪地汲取着能表展露她每种感觉的细枝末节。

没有了他自身肉体的需要分散注意力，他体内那情感再次像洪水一般侵袭他，比起他高潮时那股荷尔蒙而言几乎更加的猛烈和令人目眩神迷。于是当她的体重终于倒在他身上，他们完全躺到床上，呼吸沉重，身上闪着晶莹的汗珠，他从来没有体会过这种满足感和成就感。

她懒懒地伏在他的胸膛上好一会儿，鼻子和嘴唇贴在他肩膀上，他的手在她的腰际漫无目的地轻抚着，两人的呼吸开始放缓，肉体的温度也下降了。当她终于从他身上移开，仍保持一只手臂搂着他的腰，并将面颊搁在他肩膀，他发现他一点也不介意这种亲密的接触。恰恰相反，事实上。

这安静的时光有种特质，夏洛克感觉这沉默是颇为惊诧和新奇的，这时她抬起脸庞将下巴杵在他的胸肌上，双手在沿着他身体的轮廓画着圈，就好像在点与点之间连线。

“你的胸上有雀斑，”艾琳关切地说道，他愉快地轻轻哼了一声，伸手抓起她的手放在他心上。

“你也是，”他回答道，依旧有些喘不过气来。她的手被擒住了于是她转过头，亲吻着那个斑点的位置，然后向前倚靠，吻上他的嘴唇，他们全身上下紧紧贴在了一起。

当他们分开后，那种意义重大的沉默重新出现，尽管夏洛克开始觉得浑身发沉，他现在知道这是做爱后常有的发困，艾琳在此时漫不经心地说道，“我现在正在想象在约翰.华生的博客上会怎么写这整个事件：夏洛克.福尔摩斯之……处女初航。”她笑道，“尴尬的句子结构和更加尴尬的双关，什么的。”

夏洛克再次睁开眼睛，一想到假设中的博客和她的俏皮话，稍有嘲讽地皱了皱鼻子，但还是禁不住补充说：“他确实说过人们想看到我更人性的一面。这毫无疑问算得上是了。”

“嗯哼，我就知道你能行。”她说道，将下巴搭在垂在他胸膛上的手臂上。然后她犹豫了一下，咯咯地笑着，纠正道：“好吧，可能刚开始并不知道……”

他只是抬了抬眉毛。

“不过你现在几乎已经说服我了。”她补充道，深思熟虑地嘲笑他。

“几乎……”他面无表情地重复着，陪她表演。

“是的，但是我想如果再来一次两次的，会更加有说服力。”她说完了，得意地笑着。

他沙哑地笑着，将手从上到下抚摸着她的后背。尽管他再次想到了他们所有的时间一直在倒数，这让他的笑容从嘴角褪去了。事实上，他注意到了船舱外的风刮得更加猛烈，船的上下起伏越发明显，这意味着他们已经进入了公海，也就是说他们距离阿曼的马斯喀特港口只有差不多431.6海里的距离，如果他们保持时速18海里的航行速度，那他们按照计划将在24小时之内到达，在那之后，他可能再也见不到“那位女人”了。

这段短暂的时间真的只是在为他回到前一晚自欺欺人地以为是“真实世界”的情况判了缓刑。确实，因为他们在法律层面上所用的都是假身份，而且现在正处于任何国家或地区管辖之外。这种机会可能以后不会再有了，所以他打算好好利用它，尤其是当她也这么要求的时候，彼时他们一同站在下层的甲板（她与他争辩，而他跟他自己争辩）。

她似乎也注意到他们时间有限，因为当她撤开身，情地望着他时，她的表情再次变得严肃起来，这一次是因为她情感的强烈。

他伸出手，用食指划过她颧骨的轮廓，用拇指中心摩擦着她的下嘴唇。

他突然意识到，他正在把她的面部一点一滴都刻画在脑海里，因为很快他们对彼此就只是一段记忆了，这样不知道要持续多长时间——如果不是永久的话。他希望他可以留住她那迷人的性格中表现出的每一面部表情，于是，他战胜了极度的疲倦，双眼聚精会神且贪得无厌地摄入她的面部的细节，把每一个特征珍藏在他的头脑宫殿里。他一直得意于自己过目不忘的能力，但他从没有像现在这样对这能力充满感激。

她好像也在做着同样的事情，收集自己能搜刮到的一切，直到他们不可避免的离别。

然后她眉头皱的更深了，一只手紧紧地抓住他：“你回去以后——”她突然一反常态地用低沉但又急促的语气，令他扬起眉毛表示疑问，从他的思绪中惊醒出来。

“不要低估了吉姆.莫里亚蒂，”她语气中半是命令，半是乞求，“还没有结束。”

他端详她不常见的忧虑表情，然后轻声地说：“我知道。”虽然他此刻感受到幸福和惬意，但是他也总是知道他与莫里亚蒂那无法避免且你死我活的对峙在不可阻挡地临近。每一秒的流逝都在逐步接近两人的战争。

“我不知道他现在在计划什么，可他对你无比着迷——变态的着迷，夏洛克。”她的指尖用力地摁进他手上的皮肤，似乎不自觉地想要抓紧他。

“你担心了，”他说道。这很明显，但他没有嘲笑或是无视她的感受，那是大多数人对他表示担心时他一贯的表现，现在他反而觉得有点感动。

“他什么都能做的出来，”她说，变相承认了。“他有构思噩梦的智力同时又完全没有良心，不会阻碍自己的执行。为了伤害你，他可以摧毁你身边的一切，包括你身边的任何人。”

夏洛克沉默了一会儿，然后严肃地说，“是的，约翰被塑胶炸药裹着的那回我就知道了。”

“你不能用你常有的那种高高在上的态度对付他。我知道你去年成功解决了他作为自我介绍的小预告，但他在各种方面上都是与你旗鼓相当的对手，区别是他为了赢绝对什么手段都会用上的。他没有不可逾越的底线，而且他也不仅仅会背叛对手那一方。你也看到他有多随意地出卖了自己的客户——那对他来说无足轻重。如果能够证明他的高人一等并得到他所想要的，他会在眨眼间牺牲所有，甚至是他最为亲近的部下。”

“你的意思是他的毫无牵挂让他有优势，”夏洛克说，虽然她看着非常紧绷，但她并没有反驳他的话。

多么讽刺，夏洛克想到。如果他在去年之前碰到莫里亚蒂，他会说要变得毫无牵挂一点障碍都没有。可是现在他逐渐开始明白，在他的生命中有他在意的人，他深深在意的人，而他绝不可能牺牲刚刚意识到的自己这块，只为了按照莫里亚蒂设定的规则进行游戏。也许他应该想办法将他的在意变成优势，他默默地计算着。现在，这确实感觉起来像是一种优势——感觉起来如此让人充满力量又真实的东西怎么可能是一种限制呢？

他抿起嘴，暂时将那思路搁置下来，然后重新看向她。

“你跟他相处过，”他说，然后问道：“我该怎么做？”

“首先要意识到他有多危险，”她说道，一动不动地盯着他，眼神透露着坚定和决心，他只能认真地点点头作为回应。

“我知道。”

“答应我，”她要求道，语调又变成他认定为“专业”的那种声音。尽管他可以对其命名并分类，可这并不代表他就对这种声音有免疫力，夏洛克不禁地吻着她的肩膀。

“我答应你。”

她看起来至少暂时对他的回答满意了，于是扬起头，用自己的双唇诱使他张开嘴，这温柔的瞬间却又让人觉得苦涩伤心。

“不过我确实要感谢他一件事情。”片刻后，他沉思着喃喃道，她撤身，诧异地看着他，眼神还有一点轻微的迷离。

“他让事情变得有趣……？”她猜道，皱着眉头。

“嗯，其实想的不是这个，不过，从某种程度上说，是的，”他说道，注视着他的指尖在她的腰部和臀部来回地抚摸。然后，转过头凝视她，他解释道，“如果没有他，我们不会有交集。我得承认对抗吉姆.莫里亚蒂以此作为回报，可一点儿也不亏。”

她什么都没说，只是轻轻抱紧了他的腰部，而且看起来她也不会再做出任何其他形式的回应了。但过了一会儿，在他完全进入深沉且无梦的睡眠之前，他模模糊糊地听到她轻声的回答，“只要你还活着……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者按：  
Mark Gatiss:“他们（Sherlock和Irene）绝对是天造地设地一对儿。所以，看着他们的互动多么地迷人。”


End file.
